


Storm Clouds

by sunny_seize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kita Shinsuke, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Riseki Heisuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ginjima Hitoshi, Beta Komori Motoya, Beta Ojiro Aran, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Akagi Michinari, Omega Oomimi Ren, Omega Sakusa Kiyoomi, Omega Suna Rintarou, Original Character Death(s), Rutting, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: When Itachiyama's Crown Prince Sakusa and Prince Komori are captured by their enemy Inarizaki, they learn that not everything is as it seems. Can the two kingdoms reunite, or will conflict lead to their demise?
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 68
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am still writing this. I do not have any idea how long it will take before I finish. I have everything formed in my brain. It's just a matter of typing it out and making it work. If you have any questions about this, please feel free to ask! 
> 
> Enjoy~

The sounds of talking echoed throughout the stone-walled common area. There were tables off to the side filled with foods of all arrangements. Adornments in yellow and green – the colors of Itachiyama – decorated the pillars, floor, and ceiling. The murmurs of the gathered became louder as the minutes ticked by. Kiyoomi was seated upon one of the throne chairs, awaiting his father’s arrival. He was early. No suitors had arrived yet.

He awaited on his throne, garbed in the finest silk wraps – also yellow and green – bored out of his mind. His eyes scanned over the rugs, banners, flowers, candles, food, and people. Extravagance was something he could do without. He just wanted this dreadful day to be over.

As he waited, more people entered into the room. Alphas, mainly. But also, people from around the castle and the surrounding towns. Everyone seemed to be interested in the young prince’s mate-to-be.

If only Kiyoomi could escape this endeavor.

A hand on his shoulder caught Kiyoomi by surprise as he flinched away from the contact. Motoya, his cousin, laughed at him. The asshole.

“Relax, cousin. I have bathed today and these robes are freshly washed.”

Kiyoomi huffed. Motoya was his closest friend – his only friend really – and the two got along as well as they could with their clashing personalities. All in all, Kiyoomi loved his cousin, but he did not love it when his cousin touched him without warning.

He didn’t like it when anyone touched him without warning.

Motoya’s voice reached Kiyoomi’s attention as the beta gestured at the room in large.

“I suppose they’ll all be vying for your hand, Kiyoomi.”

“I would rather they not.”

Motoya sighed at the blunt reply. “Relax, I was only teasing.”

Kiyoomi turned to Motoya with an unimpressed expression on his face. “Your teasing is too close to the truth.”

When Kiyoomi turned back to the room, his eyes skirted over the incoming knights, nobles, and princes. All alphas. All here to see if they were compatible with one Sakusa Kiyoomi, Crown Prince Omega of Itachiyama.

Compatibility was waxed by poets and philosophers as being fated destiny. The royal elite viewed compatibility as a preordained sign from Kami-sama that compatible mates were meant to be. Alphas, betas, and omegas were paired based upon compatibility to strengthen ties between nations.

There were two forms of compatibility: a pack compatibility and a mate compatibility. Pack compatibilities were only formed between two (sometimes more) mated alphas to strengthen protection over their packs. It was a convenience more than a desire.

Mate compatibilities, though, were desired and formed between one alpha and one omega. Sometimes, in extremely rare instances, mate compatibilities can be formed between one alpha, one omega, and one beta. The omega was the only one to feel the pulls of compatibility in everyday life, but there was a catch. Omegas could only feel compatibility in everyday life for 10 years after their first heat. When a decade passes, the omega will no longer be able to find their compatible mate unless they are in heat. This differs from a beta and an alpha, who were able to feel compatibility throughout their lifetime but only under specific circumstances. A beta can’t feel a mate compatibility unless they were around the omega in heat or the alpha in rut. An alpha can’t feel a mate compatibility unless they were in rut. This led to omegas searching for their compatible mate right after presenting. It also led to Kiyoomi’s annoyance here today.

Luckily, for Kiyoomi, he managed to push off the search for his mate until his 23 year. Kiyoomi only had one year left before his own innate compatibility would run out at age 24.

As an omega, Kiyoomi would be able to distinguish compatibility first, because he would be able to sniff out the subtle scents attached to the threads of compatibility. Unfortunately, it meant that in order to find his mate, Kiyoomi would need to scent every alpha that walked into this room with the intent of being his future mate.

Kiyoomi was not happy about that.

A shudder ran through him as one prince caught his eye. He gave a lecherous grin at Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi could barely hold back his own disgust. He promised his father that he would be civil; Kiyoomi didn’t actually want to start any wars with the lands who had sent qualified alphas to Itachiyama Castle.

However, that did not mean he had to be _nice_. He very much wanted to convey his reluctance if only as a silent protest against this whole ordeal.

Honestly, who decided that it was a good idea to pair noble and royal omegas up based on _compatibility?_ Kiyoomi was perfectly okay without an alpha mate in his life, and he would continue to be okay without one when all of these alphas realized Kiyoomi wouldn’t be compatible with any of them.

No. Compatibility only struck an omega once. One omega for one alpha, and on rare occasions for one beta as well. Kiyoomi had found his compatible mate when he was younger. Newly presented but still young enough to galivant outside of the castle with Motoya, Kiyoomi had caught the scent of compatibility when passing near the borderland of Inarizaki. Inarizaki was no longer an ally, and Kiyoomi suspected the alpha probably hailed from there. He hadn’t even met the alpha, and he probably wouldn’t ever meet the alpha.

Star crossed lovers was something Kiyoomi didn’t plan to pursue. He was fine by himself, and he certainly didn’t need multiple alphas competing for his attention as a possible compatible mate. Kiyoomi had resigned himself to growing old alone because there was no chance in hell that he would find his compatible mate here today.

Kiyoomi had tried to explain all of this to his father weeks ago, but the royal council demanded that Crown Prince Omega Sakusa Kiyoomi at least try to find his mate. So, here he was. Trying.

Motoya nudged him, and Kiyoomi followed Motoya’s head nod in the direction of the banquet feast. A smile played at Kiyoomi’s lips when he saw the pups there, scrambling to get at the food that wasn’t being guarded. Normally, Kiyoomi would find children aversive, but from far away…they were almost cute. Not to mention they provided a welcome distraction from his incoming demise.

...Maybe he was being a tad overdramatic.

He glanced back at his potential suitors and decided that he was not.

There was a total of 35 awaiting alphas, and the only thing holding them back from approaching Kiyoomi was the fact that King Sakusa hadn’t made his appearance yet. He was apparently held up in some meeting and had sent Motoya to keep Kiyoomi company for the time being.

Kiyoomi just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. The dread was building, and he wasn’t sure why he felt like something was going to go horribly wrong. Could be omega’s intuition. Could be Kiyoomi’s paranoia. Could be the magic aura surrounding them at this very moment—

Magic aura?

Shit.

Kiyoomi nudged Motoya a second before a bright burst of light flashed through the room. Screams resounded and breaking dishes echoed. Kiyoomi shielded his eyes, but he was having trouble blinking the spots out of his vision. He felt Motoya grab his arm, probably to steer him away from the confusion, but then he felt another tug on his opposite side.

Kiyoomi’s head was hurting, and blinking rapidly was not dispelling the spots in his vision, and _someone was touching him who was not Motoya_!

A snarl ripped up from his throat as he reached out with his own magic to push back the attacker, but a hand caught his wrist and prevented his magic from lashing out. How in the hell did someone stop him from using magic?

Kiyoomi looked up to see the uniform colors of an Inarizaki knight before everything went blissfully black and quiet.

~*~*~*~

Kiyoomi awoke in an unfamiliar bed with a pounding headache. His vision was clear again, and he could see that he was not in his usual room. Where in the hell was he?

Kiyoomi sat up slowly and realized that his pounding headache was probably from a spell. Motoya was lying next to him in bed, further confirming that they were not in Kiyoomi’s room.

The bed itself was draped in black linen, blocking out the outside world. He drew back the curtains to get a better look around and immediately realized he wasn’t even in Itachiyama’s castle. The stone walls and floor were shaded different, and he was damn sure he had never seen this room before.

A glass of water sat on the nightstand beside the bed, but he ignored that in favor of looking around. The room was smaller than his own, and it became more obvious this wasn’t Itachiyama castle. The room contained a chest at the end of the bed, another night stand on the other side of the bed, two wardrobes, a desk against the wall by the window, and a partition draped in linen and clothing. The door to the outside was shut, and Kiyoomi knew it had to be locked.

All in all, the room looked nothing like the rooms back in his home. He knew almost all of the rooms back home, and he was sure this didn’t fit in with what was normal.

He checked over Motoya for any wounds, and he was relieved to see that his cousin was unharmed for the most part. He had a bump on the back of his head, where Kiyoomi assumed Motoya had been knocked out from someone hitting him over the head. Motoya was breathing though, and he shifted positions while Kiyoomi was exploring, so Kiyoomi thought that Motoya would be okay.

Kiyoomi and Motoya were both dressed in the same garbs they were wearing in the banquet hall, and Kiyoomi felt a little bit of relief that nothing untoward had happened to either one of them. Besides being taken, at least.

But who took them and why did they want them?

Kiyoomi vaguely remembered the colors of an Inarizaki knight’s uniform before he had been knocked out, but his vision hadn’t been the best at the time, so he could have been mistaken.

Either way, it was concerning that these people had been able to captured Kiyoomi and Motoya at all. Kiyoomi wielded some magic. While he wasn’t as good with it as Motoya, he could conjure up attack spells when need be. He was sure he had tried to use one before being knocked out, but it hadn’t worked.

Obviously.

Kiyoomi tried to gather his magic now, but nothing happened. It probably had something to do with the magic aura Kiyoomi felt around the edges of the room. A containment spell maybe?

Sitting back down on the bed beside Motoya, Kiyoomi turned over what he knew in his mind. He hoped Motoya would wake up soon so that they could figure out how to get out of here together. He didn’t want to wake Motoya out of his slumber on the off chance that Motoya came up swinging because Kiyoomi would like to keep their escape a secret.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans in store.

Minutes – or maybe hours – later, the door to the outside opened.

Kiyoomi stood and tried to conjure his magic for some defense, but the spell surrounding the room made sure that he couldn’t.

The person who entered was young, and Kiyoomi was caught off guard. Who was this person?

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, right?”

Kiyoomi’s jaw clenched. Two more people entered behind the first one. He didn’t like this.

“Well?”

The person in the middle waited for Kiyoomi to answer, so he slowly dipped his head once. Twice. He kept his eyes focused on the three captors. Waiting for them to make their move.

If only Motoya would wake _the fuck_ up.

The one in the middle – he had white hair with black tips – stepped forward. “I am Kita Shinsuke.”

A jolt ran through Kiyoomi. It was as he feared. They were in Inarizaki.

“Don’t worry, yer safe here.” That was said by one of the people behind Kita, the one with blond hair. Now that Kiyoomi’s attention had shifted, he realized that the two people behind Kita looked exactly the same.

Kiyoomi’s face pulled flat. “Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” He deadpanned. Itachiyama and Inarizaki were not allies. There was trouble brewing between the two nations, and this stunt was an act of war.

Kita seemed to pick up on his train of thought. “Crown Prince Sakusa, please forgive the rudeness.” Kita delivered a swift jab into the side of the blond one, and he doubled over with a groan.

“Crown Prince Kita, why the theatrics?”

That was Motoya.

Kiyoomi slightly turned his head to glance at Motoya. He was sitting up in bed and peering around the black linen curtain.

“Prince Komori. Again, my apologies.”

Kiyoomi was getting tired of the formalities. His head was still pounding, there was a scent coming in from the outside that made his head throb even more, and he couldn’t use his magic to defend himself or his cousin. He really wasn’t in the mood for this.

“Can we get on with it? What is going on?”

The blond growled in warning. “Watch yer tone when you speak to His Majesty.”

It looked as if Kita was going to strike him again, but Motoya cut in.

“Er, our apologies. We are just confused as to why we have been captured? And during such an important day such as this.”

Kiyoomi barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Important, huh? Nice way of putting it.

“Right. Of course.” Kita came forward with a slip of paper in his hand. “This will help both of you understand our intentions better.”

He handed the letter off to Motoya and stepped back. Kiyoomi stepped forward to read what the letter had to say.

It was a ransom note.

Confusion swept through the cousins, and they looked back up at Kita and the two identical guys behind him.

“What is this?”

Kita frowned. “I thought it was obvious.”

“A ransom, yes. But why?” Kiyoomi inquired.

Kita frowned more. “You were supposed to find your mate today, correct, Crown Prince Sakusa?”

Kiyoomi huffed. “You don’t have to keep up the formalities when I’m your prisoner, Kita.”

The guy from earlier growled again, but Kita silenced him with a wave of his hand. “Atsumu, please. It’s fine, given the circumstances.”

Atsumu huffed out a breath, but he relented.

“I wouldn’t say you are my prisoner. A guest, rather.”

“A guest who can’t leave.”

Kita conceded. “A guest who can’t leave. The ransom is to prevent you from finding your mate until the allotted time period for your compatibility runs out.”

Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow at that. “And if I already found my mate?”

“Impossible. Everyone throughout the kingdoms would have known by now.”

Kiyoomi shared a glance with Motoya. Motoya was the only one who knew that Kiyoomi had already scented his mate. It was kept as a secret between the two of them since Kiyoomi hadn’t actually met his mate, and Kiyoomi hadn’t wanted to search for them. Maybe he should have.

“My compatibility won’t run out for another year, Kita. What happens when my father declares war on your kingdom?”

“You’ll write him a note. Both of you. That you left before you were forced to be mated, and Motoya went with you to oversee your well-being. You’re searching for your mate as you travel.”

Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow at that. “What about the magic show back at the castle? It wasn’t subtle.”

Kita merely shrugged. “We left behind some elaborate drinks and food for those disturbed by our magic. Anyone who eats or drinks what we left behind won’t remember anything except merriment.”

Kiyoomi frowned hard at that. Inarizaki were sly with their magic, and enchanting food and drink was a surefire way to wipe anyone’s memory.

“Why do you think we would so easily agree to remain here as your prisoners?” Kiyoomi knew he was pushing it, but his patience was wearing thin.

Kita smiled. “I would like to build relations with you and Motoya in order to strengthen the bond between our kingdoms and renew our alliance with Itachiyama after you return to your rightful place.”

Kiyoomi blinked. He had not been expecting that. Motoya turned to look at Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi knew that Motoya was caught off guard as well.

“I would like some time to think this proposition over.” What else could Kiyoomi say? He couldn’t accept those terms. Being held prisoners in a castle in an enemy nation for a year? Not knowing anything and being at the whims of Inarizaki? Who would agree to those terms?

Kita seemed to understand his hesitation, though. He gave a slight bow toward both of them and straightened. “Very well. I wouldn’t expect anything less. Of course, until you make your decision, you will need to stay in this room. I can’t have rumors spreading that you were seen in Inarizaki before your decision is made.”

Motoya bowed back and murmured his acceptance to those terms. Kiyoomi nodded once, but he carefully watched the three by the door. There were so many things left unanswered, and he _didn’t like it._

Kita turned, but then paused in his leave. “I will leave Atsumu and Osamu at your disposal. They will fetch any requested items, and me when you make your decision. They are my trusted guard, and they know no harm is allowed to come to either of you.” At this, Kita pointedly looked at Atsumu.

Atsumu grumbled his acknowledgment. The other twin, Osamu, bowed politely. “I will guard first, Your Majesty.”

Kita waved a hand at Osamu and left with Atsumu trailing behind. Osamu glanced at Motoya and Kiyoomi for a moment. “Just knock on the door if you need food or drink. I will prepare everything myself so that I know no one has tampered it with any magic.” With those words, Osamu departed the room as well.

It shut with a clang, and Motoya walked over to test the door. Locked.

Motoya turned to Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi sat back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. Troublesome. That’s what this was.

The two discussed their situation for hours afterward. It seemed that Motoya wasn’t against Kita’s request, as long as some terms were met. Kiyoomi wasn’t so convinced. Kita would become Inarizaki’s next ruler in the next year. It was an unfortunate accident that had left the Kita clan devastated when Kita Shinsuke’s father and mother had been killed in a landslide. Kita’s older sister was already mated to the ruler of another country, so the responsibility of rule fell onto Kita Shinsuke’s shoulders.

Kiyoomi had never interacted with the Kita clan before. The falling out between Inarizaki and Itachiyama occurred when Kiyoomi’s brother and sister were young, before Kiyoomi was even born. But the opportunity to repair relations with a bordering country, a country that held valuable resources such as rice farms and wheat fields… It was tempting.

Kiyoomi knew he would have to take the throne after he turned 24. It was why his father was insistent on him becoming mated. His mother had passed away a few years ago, and his father was old. His brother and sister weren’t in the picture, which just left Kiyoomi.

Should everything work out, it was possible that a peace treaty could be reached between Inarizaki and Itachiyama. Then, Kiyoomi would be able to return home, compatibility be damned. To have his first act as ruler be one of peace…he wanted that. He wanted peace.

“I’m going to accept Kita’s terms.”

Motoya looked at him. They were in bed; the sun had fallen long ago.

Motoya turned back to looking at the ceiling. “Are you going to tell him that right away?”

“No. Let’s wait until we have our own terms on our living arrangement mapped out. I want to go into this with a lot of forethought.” Kiyoomi turned to Motoya. “I trust you, Motoya. I believe that we can achieve peace.”

Motoya hummed, but a smile crept onto his lips. “Yes. Sleep for now, Kiyoomi. We’ll sort all the details out in the days to come.”

~*~*~*~

The two cousins alerted Kita of their hesitant acceptance the next day when they gave Osamu letters to send to Itachiyama. Kita sent Osamu back with these words.

“His Majesty wants to thank you both for considering his offer. He knows these circumstances are not ideal, but his goal is to achieve an alliance between Inarizaki and Itachiyama.” Osamu paused here, and he looked like he was carefully considering his next words. “Between you and me, Kita-sama has been rather stressed lately. When the ransom offer turned up on our doorstep, he didn’t leave his room for a week straight. He didn’t want to capture either of you, but he feels this to be one of the only ways we can avoid a war in the near future.”

Kiyoomi was rather impressed by Osamu’s carefully delivered speech. Whether he believed him or not was another story.

Motoya, on the other hand, gave a slight bow toward Osamu. Osamu looked uncomfortable receiving it, and he bowed back before leaving the room.

Once they were alone again, Motoya turned to Kiyoomi.

“How long do you think Inarizaki has been planning this?”

Motoya frowns down at his hands. “A long time. I’d wager since even before the announcement of your mate search.”

His announcement had been sent out 8 months ago. That would certainly be some extensive planning.

“And the ransom note?”

Motoya only shook his head. “I can’t say anything about it. Why would someone want you to not find a mate? And why would Inarizaki accept this whole ordeal knowing that a war could have been started?”

There are many questions the two of them can’t answer, and they would need to figure out answers before they could make their next move.

“Should we get to work?”

Kiyoomi nodded in response.

The next few days were spent in the room going over their terms of residing in Inarizaki for the next year. Osamu would bring them food, drink, and water for their baths. He also escorted them for bathroom breaks, but neither were left alone long enough to attempt anything. Once, when Motoya asked where Atsumu was, Osamu replied that Atsumu was their guard during the nights.

They fell into a comfortable rhythm, until Atsumu barged into their room a few days later.

He announced that Kita was coming for a visit when Osamu shoved Atsumu to the side. Atsumu fell down and growled at his twin before Kita came through the door, looking rather unimpressed.

Kiyoomi and Motoya shared a glance before looking at the three. Kita sighed and took a seat upon the chair at the desk by the window. He seemed to contemplate his words before speaking.

“As a show of good faith, I do not want the two of you to feel like prisoners. I will allow you to roam the castle, as long as you are accompanied by either Atsumu, Osamu, Ojiro, or Michinari. Ojiro and Michinari are trusted councilmen, and they will be sitting in on our treaty negotiations.”

Kiyoomi hummed in agreement, and Motoya spoke up. “Kita, thank you for your considerations. We would like to discuss our own negotiations, if that is favorable?”

When Kita nodded, Kiyoomi spoke up. “Are there heat rooms in the castle?”

“Yes. In the western towers. Rut rooms are in the eastern towers. Although, I suppose neither of you will need to utilize those.”

“My heat is due in a few days. I will need access to a heat room.”

Kita nodded. “Of course. I will have Michinari send an omega servant to show you around the western towers. They will be by within the next few days. Food and water will be provided to you via the same servant, if you are comfortable with that.”

Kiyoomi nodded.

Motoya spoke next. “Are we to stay in the same room for our entire stay?”

“If you don’t want to remain roommates, we can arrange for separate rooms. I thought that having someone familiar near you will help ease your worries while you adjust to this new situation.”

Motoya nodded. “For now, we will remain together. If that changes in the future, we will let you know?”

Kita agreed.

“Why can’t we use magic?” Kiyoomi asked.

“Magic use isn’t permitted within the castle walls. I’m sure you’ve noticed a faint glimmer of magic in the stones around you. They dampen magic usage. Not just yours, but everyone’s.” A moment passed while Kita thought over his next words. “We can arrange for you to use your magic outside on the castle grounds. Magic can be used outside the castle walls.”

Kiyoomi nodded. “Do that. Please.”

Kita agreed again. After going back and forth in the same manner for each concern the cousins had, arrangements and agreements were made and met and compromised on.

“Now, I’ll have Atsumu and Osamu show you two around the castle so you’ll have a generalized layout. They will be your guard while you reside here, and remember not to wander anywhere they are not.”

With a departing bow, Kita left.

Atsumu and Osamu turned to the two cousins. “We’ll show ya around, okay?” Atsumu addressed them.

Kiyoomi walked past him out into the hallway. When he glanced back, he raised an eyebrow. “Lead the way.”

Atsumu looked like he was biting back a smart remark when he stalked past Kiyoomi and started leading them around.

Kiyoomi’s lips quirked into a smile, and Motoya rolled his eyes at the omega’s antics.

As they walked through the castle, Atsumu was detailing which rooms were what, and where each passage or staircase led. Osamu, however, seemed distracted.

Motoya, being the person that he was, inquired about Osamu’s wellbeing.

The alpha, Kiyoomi noted, carefully inhaled before breathing out a long breath. “Just a hunch.”

Motoya frowned. “A hunch?”

Osamu shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

Motoya frowned and turned to glance at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi shrugged too. He didn’t know what was going on with the alpha. It wasn’t like he could scent Osamu or Atsumu. They smelled like an herbal remedy that was used after heats and ruts to wipe away scents. So, Osamu didn’t give anything away. Nothing that Kiyoomi could pick up on anyway.

As the group drew closer to the kitchen, Atsumu asked if they were hungry. Both were, but they were still suspicious about magic-laced food.

Osamu glanced at them and then at the food. “I can make it. You can watch me. I promise I won’t tamper with it.”

Motoya agreed readily, but Kiyoomi was more cautious. He watched intently, until he noticed how close the other twin was to him.

Kiyoomi took a pointed step back. “Can I help you?”

Atsumu grinned over at him. He was handsome, in a devastating sort of way. Not something Kiyoomi wanted to get mixed up with.

“Just hoping my brother is making enough for me too.”

“Piss off, ‘Tsumu.”

“Fuck you, ‘Samu!”

Kiyoomi took another step closer to Motoya as the two alphas began to argue with one another. The pissing contest they were having ended as soon as it began. Osamu handed over the food to each of them (Atsumu included), and they ate quickly.

Motoya hummed as he took a bite of the rice and curry mixture. “Delicious!”

Osamu grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you.”

He was quiet, but he seemed genuinely pleased with the praise. Kiyoomi also noticed a softness in Atsumu’s eyes that belayed some emotion that Kiyoomi wasn’t well versed enough to decipher.

Interesting. Something he would have to remember later.

The group of four continued their tour of the castle and its grounds after they ate. At nightfall, they ended back at the room that would be housing Motoya and Kiyoomi for the foreseeable future.


	2. Chapter 2: Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Suna Rintaro and Kita's royal council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys? As a celebration for the 2000th Sakuatsu fic being posted, here's an update!
> 
> Also, I just want to clarify, there will be absolutely NO non-con or dub-con in this fic. Every alpha is goddamned respectable and all sex will be consensual. Thanks!
> 
> (also note I upped the M to an E rating change because there is going to be sex in this fic eventually)

The next afternoon, a knock sounded on their door. Motoya said, “Come in!” and the door swung open, revealing an omega.

He was strikingly beautiful with a tall frame, even if he was hunched in on himself. He slouched his way into the room and gave a rough bow. While still bowing, he said, “I’m here to escort Sakusa-sama to the western tower.”

He stayed in the bow until Kiyoomi spoke.

“You can straighten up. I’m Sakusa. Can my cousin come with us, or is that prohibited?”

The omega straightened and glanced back at Osamu.

Osamu shrugged. “He can come. I’ll just go with you both. We won’t be able to actually go into the tower though.” Osamu addressed this last part to Motoya.

Motoya dipped his head in a nod. He stood and followed the omega and Kiyoomi out of the room.

The walk there was awkward with quiet, so Motoya moved up to the omega to try and strike up a conversation. “I don’t believe I caught your name.”

The omega stiffened when Motoya spoke. There was a long pause before he answered. “I am Suna Rintaro.”

“Suna-san…hmm…” Motoya hummed in thought, bringing his hand up to cup his chin. He did this sometimes when he was drawn to certain people – tried to think of a nickname for them. Kiyoomi had been Kiyo-kun for the longest time, but Motoya had been reprimanded by his parents enough that he dropped Kiyoomi’s nickname.

“You need not address me so formally.” Suna’s eyes flashed at Motoya before looking away again. “I am but a servant. Not even of commoner status.”

Motoya turned to look at Suna before he realized how rude that would be. He faced forward again quickly. Suna really was tall. Walking next to him, Motoya realized he had to look up to meet Suna’s eyes.

“Ah, you see, I was trying to think of a nickname for you. If…if that isn’t rude.” Motoya flashed a smile at the omega as they climbed a set of stairs. “It’s something I do when I meet someone…interesting.”

Suna’s mouth pursed before he replied. “Because I’m a tall omega? Forgive my impoliteness, but Sakusa-sama is also a tall omega.”

Kiyoomi huffed a laugh at that. Motoya turned to make a rude gesture, but Kiyoomi cut him off with, “That’s what you get, being overly friendly with people you’ve just met.”

Motoya crossed his arms with a huff. “Well, excuse me for trying to be friendly! At least I’m not a grump.”

“Not an insult.” Was Kiyoomi’s reply.

He was about to argue his point that being grumpy was impolite, but Osamu cut off their quarrel when he pulled Motoya to a stop with a hand on his shoulder. “We stay here.”

Motoya’s eyes flicked over to the wooden door where two beta guards were posted. Ah, seems they’ve arrived at the entrance to the western tower.

Suna and Kiyoomi pushed through the door, leaving Motoya with Osamu.

Motoya watched the door until it shut completely, then his gaze flicked over the guards and finally came to rest on Osamu. The alpha had released his shoulder, and he was now leaning against the far castle wall, looking out a window that shed in some sunlight.

Attraction was not a new feeling to Motoya, but damn if Osamu didn’t look good standing with his arms crossed as the sun highlighted his facial features and figure.

He was debating Osamu’s shoulder-to-waist ratio when he was caught staring. Osamu quirked an eyebrow at him, but Motoya just grinned. Ah, well. Time to play nice.

“Just appreciating the view.” He made sure to look out the window when he said that, but he felt that Osamu wasn’t fooled.

“View, huh?” Osamu’s eyes flickered back outside. They were overlooking a remarkable garden. It probably masked any heat scents that escaped. That was the purpose for Itachiyama’s gardens, at least.

“Mmhmm.” Motoya chanced a step closer and looked out the window for a better view. At least his lie didn’t turn out to be an actual lie. The view really was impressive.

“You and Sakusa-sama mentioned magic training yesterday. Would ya like to start that before Sakusa-sama’s heat or after?”

Motoya bit his lower lip in thought. Normally, omegas were tired in the days leading up to their heat, because their body wanted to preserve energy. Kiyoomi, on the other hand, gained energy until the night before his heat started. On the night before his heat, Kiyoomi would be confined to his heat room due to exhaustion and remained there until his heat was over.

Motoya only knew this because he was a beta, and the responsibility of getting Kiyoomi drinks and food settled on Motoya’s shoulders since Kiyoomi didn’t like the servants coming into his den when he was in heat. Usually, Motoya found his duties to be…restrictive. Now, though, he was worried about Kiyoomi. Would he be okay to have his heat in a strange place without the normal, relaxing scents around? Motoya wasn’t sure. He feared for his cousin’s sanity and safety.

The current issue right now, though, was finding Kiyoomi entertainment so that he could work off his extra energy.

“I think we should start before Kiyoomi’s heat begins. He’ll want to work off the extra energy anyway.”

Osamu raised an eyebrow at that, but he didn’t say anything, so Motoya left it at that.

“Tomorrow?”

“That will work. Thank you, Osamu.”

Osamu dipped his head in a nod, and Motoya stepped back again. He knew betas didn’t have a strong sense of smell, but there was something overwhelming about being next to Osamu for long periods of time. Maybe it was his alpha presence or his stature. Or, maybe Motoya was just a fool for being attracted to someone who was technically his jailer. He didn’t want to dwell on those thoughts for too long.

Fortunately, Suna and Kiyoomi timed their arrival perfectly. They pushed through the door and met them in the hallway.

On the walk back to their room, Motoya discussed magic training tomorrow with Kiyoomi, and the omega readily agreed. Suna departed from them with a bow, and Osamu said he’ll be bringing them dinner shortly.

Holed up in their room again, Motoya and Kiyoomi began discussing aspects of the peace treaty that would be formed in the upcoming months. They didn’t go into too much detail, but they did start thinking about what resources or land would be up for negotiation in the next few months.

After dinner, delicious as always, the two bathed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Motoya dressed in looser fitting clothing. He liked to be able to move around when practicing his magic, but the clothes in the wardrobes wouldn’t exactly protect him against physical attacks. Hopefully, that was something that he wouldn’t need to worry about today.

Osamu brought them breakfast, and they ate quickly.

Once finished, Kiyoomi was the first to bring up their magic training. Osamu agreed easily, and he led them down a hallway only to be stopped abruptly by a spiky-haired man with a grin.

“Akagi, is something the matter?”

Akagi shook his head. “Nothing wrong! Kita-sama wanted to speak with Sakusa-sama and Komori-san. He sent me to fetch you.”

Osamu nodded. He glanced back at them and said, “We’ll take you two to the throne room before we go outside to train.”

Osamu turned down a different hallway with Akagi following. They were discussing something in hushed tones, and Motoya glanced at Kiyoomi.

He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the answer either.

They arrived in what seemed to be a dining room, and Kita was seated at the table, looking over documents. Two others sat with him, and they all looked up as they entered. All three stood to greet them.

“Sakusa and Komori. I hope you were able to rest.” Kita waved his hand for them to sit with them.

Motoya sat down in one of the proffered chairs. “Yes. We rested well, Kita. Thank you for your consideration.”

Kita nodded. “Sakusa and Komori, I would like to introduce the two of you to my royal council.” He gestured at the tall man sitting to his right. “This is Omimi Ren.” Kita then gestured to the man sitting at his left. “This is Ojiro Aran.” He pointed to Akagi last. “This is Akagi Michinari. We are the only ones you will be dealing with when discussing the peace treaty. I would like to start our discussions of the treaty, but only after Sakusa has recovered from his heat. For now, feel free to roam the castle with Osamu or Atsumu as accompaniments but don’t leave the castle grounds.”

Kiyoomi dipped his head in acknowledgement at each council member while Motoya murmured his greetings and thanked each of them for considering a treaty such as this for future generations.

Kita dismissed them shortly after, and Osamu led them out of the room.

As the three walked out of the castle, they ran into Atsumu. He was overseeing the training of new knights, and he didn’t look too happy.

Motoya glanced over at Kiyoomi then looked down at his own hands. He wondered if he should try conjuring some magic up while they were outside the castle walls. Kiyoomi seemed to have the same idea as he looked at his own hands.

They didn’t wonder for long, though, if what Kita said about magic usage was true.

A spear came hurtling toward Kiyoomi’s head, and before Motoya could react, Kiyoomi raised his hand up and stopped the spear in mid-air. A collective gasp was heard from the recruits, and Atsumu came running over with a shout of apology.

“Which one of ya threw that spear?” Atsumu yelled as Kiyoomi released the spell, and the spear dropped to the ground, harmless once again.

“S…sorry, sire!” A short recruit yelled and prostrated himself on the ground in front of Osamu.

Osamu seemed to heave a great sigh. “Get up. Don’t grovel to me.” The recruit lifted his head in confusion, and Osamu merely pointed toward Motoya and Kiyoomi. “Apologize to them.”

The recruit obviously didn’t want to, but he stood up and walked toward Kiyoomi and Motoya. Motoya caught a mumbled, “I don’t see why I have to apologize to a _beta or an omega_.” The latter half spit out as if being anything other than an alpha was considered vile.

That’s when Atsumu scruffed the recruit, lifting him by the back of his neck.

“What’d I just hear from yer mouth?”

The recruit was quite literally shaking in midair as he spouted out another apology.

Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes. “I don’t want an apology from somebody who is insincere. He isn’t worthy of my attention to begin with.”

Kiyoomi turned and stalked back to the castle. Motoya just sighed and apologized to Atsumu for interrupting his training regime before hurrying after Kiyoomi.

The two cousins didn’t enter into the castle though. They detoured to the beautiful garden area that Motoya had seen through the castle window yesterday. It didn’t appear that anyone was around. Well, except Osamu who was trailing after them.

Kiyoomi stalked forward while Motoya held his position a few paces away. When Kiyoomi turned to face him, Motoya couldn’t help the grin that was brought to his face. “Want to spar?”

His cousin nodded, and the two took their stances. Motoya drew magic from the air around him and settled himself. It felt different from Itachiyama, but it was similar as well, like a differing spice used to make the same dish.

His eyes opened when he felt energy hurtling toward him, and he moved his hands to manipulate the air, which pushed up Kiyoomi’s concentrated ball of magic energy.

He heard Osamu whistle lowly from somewhere behind him, but he didn’t allow himself the distraction as he brought the air currents back down to redirect Kiyoomi’s magic attack back at him.

Kiyoomi countered by releasing a different type of energy magic, which cancelled out his previous attack as well as Motoya’s current one.

Motoya stuck his tongue out to pout when Kiyoomi turned a smirk on him. They went back and forth in a similar manner for a while, until Motoya felt fatigue slowing his movements.

Motoya was worn out from using his magic, and he could see Kiyoomi was also getting worn down. He would need to sleep tonight if he was going to get proper rest before his heat began.

Decision made, Motoya threw everything he had into this last attack. What he failed to realize, though, was that they had gained another audience member.

Kiyoomi used a particularly brutal energy blast to push Motoya back, and Motoya went flying backward, right into someone else.

Motoya was up in a flash, apologizing profusely to the servant he had crashed into. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Suna. He helped the omega stand, and the man huffed out a quiet, “Thanks.”

Kiyoomi wandered over, and he surprised Motoya by apologizing to the omega as well.

“It’s alright.” Suna said as he dusted himself off. “I should have been more aware of how dangerous watching you two would be.” His eyes skirted over the two of them before landing on Motoya again. “I apologize for interrupting.”

Motoya rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh, you have no need to apologize, Suna-san. We were just about to quit anyway.”

Suna’s eyes skirted behind Motoya, and that’s when he felt Osamu’s presence loom over him.

“Are you alright?”

Something changed in Suna’s face at Osamu’s question. “Perfectly fine.”

Motoya wanted to glance behind him to see Osamu’s reaction, but he felt frozen between the two. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but it seemed like something significant was taking place between the alpha and the omega.

Thankfully, Kiyoomi chose then to be his usual self. “We should bath and eat.”

The tension was broken, and Motoya could breathe again.

“Of course.”

Kiyoomi stalked off first with Osamu following. Motoya turned to go as well, but a hand on his arm stopped him from leaving.

Suna’s head was tilted down, and it made it hard to hear him when he asked, “Would it be possible for you to teach me how to do that? Use magic?”

The question caught Motoya by surprise.

“Um, not everyone has magic, and—”

Suna cut off Motoya’s mumblings as he looked into Motoya’s eyes. “I do have magic. I just can’t control it as well as you two can. I would like to learn, if that’s possible. For as long as you’re here.”

Motoya glanced back at Kiyoomi’s and Osamu’s retreating figures. The tension that had arisen between Osamu and Suna earlier had been palpable, and Motoya wasn’t one to meddle. He didn’t even know if teaching magic to a servant was allowed in Inarizaki, but… “Well, alright then, Suna. We shall teach you some magic. Not today though. Start tomorrow?”

Suna’s eyes gleamed with the promise of tomorrow. “What time? I’m a morning servant, so anytime afternoon works for me.”

Motoya decided on fourteen hundred hours, and Suna ran off with the promise to meet them tomorrow.

~*~*~*~

The next day at fourteen hundred hours, Motoya, Kiyoomi, Osamu, and Suna were gathered in the garden again. Motoya had explained Suna’s proposition to Kiyoomi and was pleasantly surprised when Kiyoomi easily agreed. His heat would be starting in the next two days, but it seemed like their spar had worked wonders on his extra energy.

So, today they found themselves together to teach Suna how to properly use his magic. Motoya had to admit that he was out of sorts at the daunting task of teaching something that he was still learning, but Kiyoomi seemed at ease with the whole prospect, so Motoya thought they would be fine.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

Suna was excellent at conjuring up his magic. He was terrible at controlling and executing it.

“Alright, let’s try this again.” Motoya said.

He showed Suna the basics of conjuring up his magical energy and said that it should look similar to what Kiyoomi exhibited yesterday, just on a smaller scale.

It should have been on a smaller scale.

The energy Suna conjured was much too big to hold, and it burst out in a brilliant wash of cold air over the four of them.

Kiyoomi was more amused than annoyed, which relieved Motoya. But it left Motoya wondering what to do to help Suna better control and use his magic.

“Is there a library in the castle?” Motoya thought there was one. He just couldn’t remember where it was. Their tour didn’t help much, even though he was supposed to have memorized where everything in the castle was.

Osamu murmured there was one, and he turned to lead them to it.

Motoya followed after him, leaving Suna and Kiyoomi to walk together. As he caught up to Osamu, he voiced the question he had been wondering since yesterday.

“Is it alright? To be teaching Suna how to control and use his magic?”

An expression flashed across Osamu’s features - so fast Motoya would have missed it had he not been staring at the alpha intently. “It’s fine. Kita-sama doesn’t mind what you two do in your free time.”

Motoya hummed. “As long as it’s not detrimental to Inarizaki, right?”

Osamu dipped his head in a nod, but he remained silent the rest of the way to the library.

Once in the library, Motoya scoured the room for books on magic, magic theory, teaching magic, magic for beginners, and all sorts of other magic books. When he had collected quite a few, he sat down to pour over the pages.

Suna stayed by his side, occasionally asking about what he was reading. It took quite some time before Motoya realized that Suna couldn’t read. His cheeks heated up at the realization, embarrassed at his lack of foresight. He took more time out to explain to Suna what he was reading and what each magic concept meant.

“As I was trying to explain earlier, every person’s magic stems from the same energy around us. When we first use our magic, the magic we are able to conjure looks the same. We can diversify our magic through spells, incantations, and practice.”

Motoya pointed to a picture in one of the books that explained further about magic practice.

“This is saying that the innate magical energy we conjure up as children can be specialized as we grow older.” Motoya paused and glanced at Suna. He seemed to be listening intently. “Yesterday, I manipulated the air in order to divert Kiyoomi’s energy attack. Air is not my innate preference for magic. My specialty is fire, but since the two elements are compatible, I am able to use air when I need to.”

Motoya pointed to another diagram explaining different types of magic. “Not everyone will have an affinity for an element. Some will go their whole lives relying on the initial energy form of magic. Kiyoomi prefers to use his energy magic, even though he has an innate ability. Other people have innate abilities for plants, birds, fish, or even blood. So, what we want to do first, Suna-san, is control your innate magic energy. Then, we will figure out which type of magic you have an innate ability for.”

Suna seemed entranced by Motoya’s explanations, and he thanked Motoya afterward for the insights.

Motoya hesitated, and he glanced around them to see that they were alone. He might as well ask Suna about this too. “Can you…I mean…Would you…like to learn more about this stuff?” He was being vague on purpose.

Suna shrugged his shoulder in reply. “I want to learn as much as I can about magic.”

“Would you like to be able to read these books yourself?”

Suna glanced over at him. “Servants aren’t supposed to know how to read.”

Motoya nodded. He figured that would be Suna’s reply. “I can teach you, if you’d like. Just like how I’m teaching you magic.”

Suna looked down and went quiet at that. It was a long time before Motoya heard Suna’s whispered, “I’d like that.”

A smile was brought to Motoya’s face, and he unthinkingly leaned in to place his hand on Suna’s shoulder. His hand landed closer to Suna’s scent glands than was appropriate. Suna looked at him, and his eyes widened at the close proximity of their faces. Motoya blushed before he withdrew his hand quickly and leaned back to give Suna more space. The two didn’t discuss the intimate moment as it passed.

Kiyoomi happened to wander in at the exact right time as he asked about dinner. Suna stood, claiming he needed to go to sleep soon to prepare for tomorrow. Motoya watched him bow to Kiyoomi before leaving. Motoya then glanced at Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi sounded amused as he said, “It seems like you made a friend.”

Motoya just rolled his eyes. “Don’t you mean, it seems like _we_ made a friend?”

Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow at him, and Motoya couldn’t stop his blush from coming back. “Shut up.” He stood as well and marched past Kiyoomi to go to dinner.

~*~*~*~

Kiyoomi awoke in the middle of the night. Heat pooled low in his belly, and he could feel how sensitive his skin was. His nipples brushed against the nightshirt he was wearing and sent a shiver down his spine.

His heat had come early.

It was only a day early, but this was a problem. He wasn’t in the heat room. Motoya lay next to him, dead to the world. Kiyoomi would have to drag himself out of bed and get to the heat room himself.

Pushing aside the covers, Kiyoomi carefully stood to his feet. He could still bear his weight, so that was good. Glancing about the room, he grabbed two blankets both he and Motoya had used, one of Motoya’s shirts, and three of his own. Figuring that would be enough to make a small nest, he shuffled toward the door.

When he opened it, he came face to back with the other twin. Atsumu.

Kiyoomi had honestly forgotten they were being guarded at night as well, and that was a dumb thing to forget, wasn’t it?

The haze of pre-heat cleared momentarily when Atsumu spun around so fast, Kiyoomi thought he was going to fall over or attack.

With his hands full, Kiyoomi wouldn’t be in a position to defend himself, so he stepped back and growled.

Atsumu’s eyes widened, and his hands flew up to be placed in a placating gesture. “Whoa, sorry there. Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

Kiyoomi huffed indignantly and stepped outside of the room. The door closed behind him as Kiyoomi started to make his way to the western tower.

“Hey! Where do ya think you’re going?”

Atsumu’s voice was right behind him, and Kiyoomi frowned. Didn’t this guy notice the heat scent coming off of him?

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Kiyoomi jerked himself away from the contact as soon as it happened. Another snarl ripped from his throat as he turned to challenge the alpha. “Don’t. Touch. Me.”

Atsumu’s surprise was cleared away as something finally clicked. “Oh, shit. Yer going into heat already?”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. Obviously. He turned back around and started stalking down the hallway. It would have worked better if he didn’t list to the side because his sense of balance was off. He needed to get to that heat room already.

Atsumu was by his side the next moment, and he was talking. What was he saying? Haze was starting to fog Kiyoomi’s mind again.

“…okay?”

Kiyoomi blinked a few more times and realized his back was pressed against the stone wall. His blankets and shirts were nowhere in sight. Actually, no. They were right in front of him, but they were being held by Atsumu.

When did that happen?

“Are ya back with me?” Atsumu asked.

Kiyoomi blinked. “What happened?”

Atsumu breathed out a “Well, fuck.” Louder, he said, “Ya almost went down in the middle of the hallway. Had to guide you to lean on the wall. I’ll carry these things until we get to the tower. I don’t know if I trust ya with them until then.”

Irritation laced through Kiyoomi at those words, but then another wave of heat hit him. He was going to get slick soon, and he would rather not be in the presence of an alpha when that happened. Fine. Alright. Let the alpha carry his nest. Fine.

Kiyoomi pushed himself up from the wall. He was able to maintain his balance better when he didn’t have to carry anything. It was slow going, but he wasn’t slicking up yet so he counted it as a blessing.

Atsumu was silent next to him, not touching him, not scenting the air, nothing. Kiyoomi was grateful that the alphas Kita had guarding them were respectable at least.

They made it to the last staircase before they would arrive at the entrance to the western towers. Kiyoomi’s brain was in a half-fogged state, but he was able to keep shuffling forward. He didn’t even realize he had tripped up the stairs until he landed on something softer than the hard stone he had expected to meet.

It was Atsumu’s chest. Kiyoomi gripped his hand around Atsumu’s waist, and his other hand grabbed at Atsumu’s bicep. His face was buried right over the alpha’s heart, and he could hear the strong heartbeat underneath.

Without thinking, he sought out Atsumu’s scent, but only inhaled an herbal remedy that was common to use for masking scents in everyday life and to air out rooms after a heat or rut. For some reason, Kiyoomi mourned the absence of Atsumu’s natural alpha scent.

Heat. He was starting his heat now.

He heard Atsumu curse before Kiyoomi was being picked up. His nest was deposited on his lap before Atsumu sprinted up the last staircase.

Kiyoomi didn’t register any of this though. He buried his nose deep into the crook where Atsumu’s neck and shoulder met and inhaled deeply. Still no natural scent, but the skin contact made Kiyoomi relax.

He heard voices discussing something, shouting maybe, and then the sound of a door clanging shut.

He whimpered when the solid warmth of the alpha was taken away, but something soft replaced it, and Kiyoomi curled into the softness. His nose registered his own scent and the scent of his cousin: the mixed scents of home. There was another scent present too. An herbal remedy, but something underneath. Something that was spicier. Something that called to Kiyoomi in a way that nothing had since he was 16 years old.

Compatible mate.

Compatible.

Mate.

 _Mate_.

Kiyoomi’s whimpers turned into desperate pleas for his mate to come back, but the door had already clanged shut, and Kiyoomi knew that he was alone. He curled up as his heat hit him full force, and he clenched his jaw to get himself together.

After moving his nest around to be as comfortable as possible, Kiyoomi stripped off the bothersome layers of clothing. As soon as that was done, his hands reached down to stroke his cock and brush over his nipples. His breathing hitched as his eyes glazed over. Thoughts of mate took over, and he imagined his hands were someone else’s. A shadowy figure with no definite details. Just an alpha, coming to help his omega through his heat. Kiyoomi’s eyes were half lidded as he brought himself over the edge once.

He was still hard after his initial orgasm, but it took some of the edge off. His mind returned to a less hazed state, and he glanced around the room he was in. Since when did he leave Motoya? How did he get to the heat room?

Confusion swept over Kiyoomi, but his body demanded his focus. His thoughts of confusion would have to wait as he reached between his legs to bring himself off properly.

It was unfortunate that once his heat ended, Kiyoomi would only remember getting an impression of mate and not even fathoming who it could have possibly been.

~*~*~*~

_Fucking hell that had been close_. Was Atsumu’s first thought after he ran out of the heat room that Itachiyama’s crown prince was currently occupying. His next thought was that Sakusa smelled absolutely fucking divine. After that, he didn’t have many thoughts at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: The aftermath and the beginning of negotiations.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, if you remember from my end notes last chapter, I mentioned the beginning of negotiations. Well, Osamu had different ideas so please enjoy this chapter because it just sort of...happened. Like, I had this in my mind as a backstory, but I was never going to write it out until Osamu was like we're doing this. So, yeah. I'm but a puppet transcribing their story. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It looks like this fic will be updated about every two weeks on Thursday/Friday/Saturday (ironic since I'm posting this on a Monday. I just got excited and couldn't wait hahaha). Two weeks has been about how long it's taken me to write out each new chapter and edit it :) Thanks!

A hand was on Rintaro’s shoulder, shaking him awake. He blinked weary eyes open and came face to face with Osamu. Of all people. The alpha’s face was pulled into a worried expression, and Rintaro couldn’t begin to imagine why he looked so concerned.

“Rin? You awake?”

Osamu sounded alert, like he wasn’t just pulled from the confines of sleep. Rintaro frowned.

“What is it?” His voice may have been sleep-soft, but he put the ice of a frozen lake into his tone. Not that it seemed to have any effect on Osamu at all. 

“Sakusa-sama’s heat has started. I figured no one told ya yet.”

Rintaro’s eyes widened. He hadn’t known. He sat up and pushed Osamu away from his bed. He went to his trunk and rummaged through his clean clothes, searching for a pair that didn’t have any alpha scent on them.

“Get out.” When Rintaro turned, and Osamu was still there, he growled. “Seriously, get the fuck out, Miya. I can’t have alpha scent stinking up my clothing when I go check on Sakusa-sama.”

Osamu frowned at him, but Rintaro held his eyes. He was tempted to bare his teeth, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to follow through with that action, not to Osamu.

Osamu let out a quiet sigh. “Just be careful. Atsumu wasn’t at his post either, and I don’t know if he was able to get Sakusa-sama to the tower or if they’re...occupied together.” With that, he turned and shut the door.

Rintaro grimaced at the thought. Not only would that be a problem, it would be A Problem, for Kita especially. He had better hurry so he could inform Kita-sama of the situation.

Minutes later, Rintaro was walking up the stairs of the western tower. The beta guards posted there didn’t have any details about Atsumu’s whereabouts. Who knows what Rintaro might be walking into right now.

He ascended the stairs and walked to the back room where Sakusa was supposed to stay during his heats here. As the door to the room came into view, Rintaro came to a dead stop. Atsumu  _ was _ there, but he was outside the door just...sitting there. His legs pulled up, his arms resting on them, and his chin resting on his arms. Like he was guarding the door. Guarding Sakusa.

That was a little much for Rintaro.

“Oi.”

Atsumu’s head turned toward Rintaro. His eyes swept over him but didn’t come into focus.

“Dumbass, oi.” Rintaro repeated, only allowed to get away with the insult because of his history with the Miya twins.

This time, Atsumu looked right at him and slurred out something Rintaro couldn’t make out.

Rintaro sighed. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to get inside the door because gods know what Atsumu would do.

Rintaro lightly kicked at Atsumu’s leg to get a reaction. Atsumu didn’t respond, just turned his head back to face forward.

Rintaro crouched in front of Atsumu and grimaced. He didn’t want to have to use his scent, but he wanted to check on Sakusa. He probably needed water, if not food, and maybe a few extra blankets. So, he reached his hand forward and presented his wrist underneath Atsumu’s nose. Atsumu inhaled Rintaro’s scent, reaching up to grip around his arm to bring his wrist closer. Soon enough, Atsumu’s unfocused expression cleared, and his eyes widened as he realized he was scenting Rintaro.

“Oh, hey!” He quickly dropped Rintaro’s wrist and sat up properly. “What’s going on?”

Rintaro raised an eyebrow. “Don’t ask me. What are you doing?”

Atsumu blinked a few times before looking around. “Where…” He must have realized he was in the heat tower when his eyes widened, and he shot up to stand. “I need to get outta here.” Atsumu nodded at Rintaro before practically running down the hallway and disappearing down the steps.

Rintaro sighed. At least he didn’t cause more trouble than just sitting here, guarding Sakusa’s door.

Rintaro frowned though as he scented Atsumu on his wrist. He glanced back at the door and decided it wasn’t worth the risk. He left down the hallway to wash away the remaining scent of alpha before returning to Sakusa’s room to check on the omega.

He knocked before unlocking the door and stepping inside. “It’s Suna Rintaro.”

Sakusa was buried underneath a couple of blankets and shirts. Rintaro stepped closer only to see the other omega was sleeping.

A hum left Rintaro as he glanced around the room. He mentally categorized everything he needed to bring to Sakusa before turning and leaving, the door latching behind him.

He came back an hour later. Kita-sama had been informed of the situation regarding Sakusa’s heat and Atsumu’s whereabouts. Apparently, Atsumu had already checked in with Kita-sama, and he was occupied in the eastern tower. Knowing that Kita was informed, Rintaro went back to his new duty of caring for the Itachiyama crown prince during his heat.

Rintaro unlocked the door then picked up the blankets and jug of water and set them inside on the desk. He went back and picked up the food tray before shutting the door behind him.

He turned toward the bed when he heard a low groan. Sakusa was doing his thing, and Rintaro wasn’t one for voyeurism so he turned away while he grabbed the blankets and threw them near the nest. He left the water within reach and set the food on the bedside table.

He turned to leave again when Sakusa spoke.

“Suna?”

His voice was hoarse, but Rintaro could still hear him. He turned to face the royal omega, an eyebrow raised in question. Sakusa was facing him, blankets pooled around his waist, and a hazy look in his eye.

“Where’s my mate?”

Rintaro frowned. “I didn’t know you had one.”

Sakusa blinks. “I don’t.”

“...Then why did you ask?”

Sakusa’s eyes slide past him as he focuses on the door. “I think I found them again.”

A frown marred Rintaro’s features as he processed this information. He didn’t linger though, because Sakusa’s heat was taking over again. Rintaro left the room quickly, pondering hard about what Sakusa could have possibly meant.

~*~*~*~

Atsumu groaned as he felt the tell-tale signs of aggression that usually came with his pre-rut. He needed to get to the eastern towers soon. Being around an omega in heat for hours did not help his rut cycle at all. He had been induced early, but he needed to tell Kita what happened before he was able to incapacitate himself. It didn’t help that the scent permeating his clothes carried Sakusa’s cherry plum heat scent. 

Shoving himself up off the bed, he stood on wobbly legs. Forcing himself to find his balance, Atsumu threw on his boots and some proper clothes that weren’t soaked in the delicious smelling heat scent of Itachiyama’s crown prince before stumbling out of his room. He ran straight into Aran.

Ojiro Aran had been friends with Atsumu since they were both young, and Aran could only heave a sigh at Atsumu’s current state. “Hurry to Kita-sama and report, Atsumu-san. He was worried when Osamu-san reported you missing at your change of shift.”

Atsumu gave a lazy salute. “Aye, aye, Aran!”

Even though his nonchalance was an act, Aran rolled his eyes at him. “Who do you want to take over your training duties while you are preoccupied? I’ll let them know your rut came early.”

“Hitoshi. He should know the regime schedule for the next few days.”

Aran nodded his understanding and waved Atsumu on.

Before departing, Atsumu said, “Also, can ya get rid of the clothes in my room? The one’s soaked in heat scent. Probably shouldn’t leave them in there.”

Aran nodded and said he’d get them taken care of.

Once dismissed, Atsumu practically ran to Kita’s council room. He could feel his rut coming on, and he didn’t want to disturb the alpha with his impending aggression.

At the quiet, “Come in,” Atsumu entered quickly.

“Kita-sama--”

“Atsumu. Where have you been?”

Atsumu bowed deeply. “Sakusa-sama went into heat last night. I escorted him to the heat tower, but...um...I was...stuck there until Rintaro came to check on him.”

A heavy sigh fell from Kita’s lips. “I trust nothing untoward happened, as you are here and not with Sakusa?”

Atsumu frowned. He looked up, but Kita didn’t seem to be reprimanding him. “I...I don’t know why, but I was stuck there. I didn’t...I would never force myself on an omega in heat. It was like...I had to protect him? Even if I was just standing guard outside of his room.”

Confusion flashed through Atsumu. He didn’t understand his own actions, and he was unsure of how to convey why he had to stay and protect the crown prince of an enemy nation. Of a nation that maybe one day would become an ally. He didn’t know.

“You don’t need to try and explain yourself. Next time, just alert someone of what is going on. The night guards didn’t know where you went after you snarled at them to get out of your way. They didn’t enter the tower, which I can’t say the same for you.”

Atsumu bowed deeper. “I apologize for my hasty actions. I was worried about getting Sakusa-sama into the room in time and locking it between us so that I would not be swayed to do something I would hate myself for later. While I wouldn’t force myself on another, I didn’t want to tempt the fates.”

Kita hummed, and Atsumu heard the scrape of Kita’s chair. Kita’s shoes appeared in Atsumu’s line of sight, and Kita’s hand was placed firmly on Atsumu’s shoulder, straightening him up. He looked him right in the eyes as he replied, “I was not reprimanding you. Thank you for protecting Sakusa, not only from yourself but from other alphas on the premises.”

Something akin to pride swelled up in Atsumu’s chest, and a knot of anxiety he hadn’t even realized was there uncurled from his chest.. He had done good, protecting the omega.

Kita gave him a small smile. “Now, go to the eastern towers to spend your rut. Your rut scent is making me want to hit something.”

A grin formed on Atsumu’s face, but he bowed to Kita again before quickly leaving.

He made it to his usual rut room within minutes, and it was a relief to finally shed his clothes.

He was rock hard and desperately needed to expend some of this pent up frustration.

If he imagined black curls, big eyes, and the feeling of lips pressed against his neck as he took himself in hand...well, only he had to know.

~*~*~*~

Rintaro was quickly becoming exhausted. Out of all of his duties, tending to an omega in heat had to be at the bottom of the list of things he wanted to do. Heats lasted for days, and Rintaro had to make sure he checked on the omega during their heat at least once every two to three hours.

He was thankful when Omimi finally bonded with Aran so that the beta could attend to his omega. Rintaro was actually placing bets with other servants on how long it would take for Kita to bond with Omimi and Aran. Some bets were placed that the bonding would happen before Kita ascended to the throne later this year. Rintaro bet that he wouldn’t bond with either of them until after he ascended, and maybe not even then.

The omega often wondered what exactly went on in Kita’s mind. The alpha was a mystery to him. Not that alphas were easy to read to begin with. If they were, maybe Rintaro would have had better luck swaying his own alpha to bond with him. Alas, Rintaro couldn’t even get his alpha to talk to him. He had been cast aside from the moment he had made his compatibility known, and it hadn’t changed since.

Well, no use crying over the past.

Rintaro changed out the water jug with a fresh one. He glanced over at Sakusa and found the omega sleeping again. Sakusa was curled in on himself, tangled hopelessly in his nest.

A compatible mate…

Here in Inarizaki?

He wondered if Sakusa was just spouting heat nonsense or if there were some truth to his words earlier. If there was truth to his words, it was possible he had caught the scent of a compatible mate within the castle walls. Of someone within Inarizaki’s kingdom.

Interesting…

But it wasn’t something for Rintaro to worry about. He was just a servant. Someone not to be seen or heard from.

He turned to place the empty water jug on top of the empty food tray. After picking up the food tray, Rintaro left the room; the lock clicking behind him.

In the kitchen, he deposited the empty items and grabbed some food for himself. While his morning duties were over with, he would need to check in on Sakusa every few hours. He bit into some bread and wondered if he could find Komori to learn more magic or start their reading lessons.

Komori...

He hadn’t expected to be compatible to anyone else besides Osamu. The calming jasmine scent Komori emitted had shocked Rintaro when he realized the thread of compatibility he sensed wasn’t coming from Osamu. Somehow, Itachiyama’s prince Komori Motoya was meant to be mates with Rintaro and Osamu.

It was a twisted joke.

The beta hadn’t even introduced himself to Rintaro yesterday. He found out his name from another servant who spent time in the kitchen and overheard another guard asking Osamu about his new duties.

Osamu had been taking care to prepare food for the two Itachiyama princes. So far, Rintaro had taken over preparing Sakusa’s food to avoid Osamu. As such, Rintaro has avoided the kitchens unless he needed to prepare food or eat himself, but he also learned the most about the princes from the kitchen staff because of Osamu.

In a way, Osamu was helping Rintaro learn more about their third mate, but he’d rather learn from the source.

He was a curious person, and Komori’s kindness had struck a nerve within Rintaro. It made the omega want to learn more about the beta. Who was Komori as a person? Was he always that nice? Would he believe Rintaro if Rintaro told him about their compatibility?

He doubted it. No matter how nice someone appeared to be, there was always a breaking point. Some piece of information that would make them snap. Rintaro knew that all too well.

He finished the bread he was snacking on. He made the decision to seek out Komori to ask for more magic or reading lessons tomorrow when Osamu walked into the kitchen.

Rintaro froze.

Osamu looked right at him. “Rin…”

Rintaro bit back any reply he wanted to aim at the alpha. He turned to leave, but Osamu caught his wrist. “Please, wait.”

Rintaro stopped walking away, but he didn’t turn toward the alpha. “What?” He tried to push ice into his voice, but it never seemed to work on Osamu. No matter how much he wanted it to.

“Um, how is Sakusa-sama? And my brother?”

Oh. Right. That’s why he was speaking with Rintaro. “Sakusa-sama is spending his heat alone in the comfort of his heat room. I’m assuming Atsumu is resting in the eastern towers. Spending time around an omega in heat will do that to some alphas.”

Osamu’s thumb was rubbing light circles over Rintaro’s wrist, releasing his own sweet, orange citrus scent into the air around them. It was a good thing they were near the door; otherwise, Rintaro would be reprimanded by the chefs. Not that anyone was currently in the kitchen - it was break time between lunch and dinner. They were alone, and it was putting Rintaro on edge. He avoided being alone with Osamu. Ever since the night Rintaro confessed to their compatibility, he avoided Osamu as much as he could.

With his new assignment to watch over Sakusa during his heats, and Komori’s promise to teach him more magic and how to read, Rintaro knew he would be interacting with Osamu more often. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to survive the upcoming months though. Not if Osamu continued acting this way toward him.

A sigh left Osamu, close enough that Rintaro could feel his exhale on the back of his neck.

“I hate this.”

Rintaro froze. “Need I remind you that I’m not the one who chose this, Miya.”

Osamu drew his hand back from Rintaro. Rintaro turned to Osamu, watching him. Observing. Osamu’s face gave away nothing.

“I’m sorry.”

Rintaro turned back around and walked away. Everything had already been said.

~*~*~*~

Osamu watched as Rin walked away from him. He wanted to go after him, but he had to go back to his post. Atsumu was in the eastern towers, probably in rut, and Komori was still in the room. With a careful inhale to take in Rin’s lingering scent and one last glance at Rin’s back, Osamu turned to leave the kitchen, grabbing a bread roll on the way out.

He stayed at his post for hours later than required. Kita had informed him to have Heisuke take over his duties when night fell, but Osamu didn’t want to overwhelm the new parent right away. His child’s birth may have been a surprise, but Heisuke had taken his new role seriously, only just coming back to guard duty a week ago. He was on nightly duties at the moment, but Osamu couldn’t drag himself away from the door to find him to take over. He didn’t know why.

He did know why. His conversation with Rin earlier… It was still on his mind. He had been turning it over and over, exhausting himself at examining the hidden meanings, the words, Rin’s scent, being around the omega…

With a deep inhale, Osamu finally convinced himself to go find Heisuke when the door behind him opened.

He turned to give Komori a questioning look.

Komori breathed out an awkward chuckle, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“I didn’t hear you switch duties with anyone yet, and I know you mentioned that your brother is in rut...um…” Komori glanced down, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. “Would you like to talk? Maybe I’m overstepping here, but I feel like you might need to talk…”

Osamu blinked. This Itachiyama prince was quite...different from other royals that Osamu had encountered. He was friendly, for one. Even his cousin had an air of unapproachability that most royals carried with them. Komori though...he approached everyone in a friendly manner. First Osamu, then Rin, and now Osamu once again.

He was tempted. He didn’t know why, but he was so tempted to go inside the room with this beta and tell him all about his troubles with Rin. He stopped himself before he could accept. He didn’t deserve the relief that would come with the unburdening.

“Thank you, Prince Komori-san. I’m fine. I do need to seek out yer night guard though.”

“I’ll come with you!” Komori was quick to say. Osamu paused, but...well, he should probably take the beta with him. He had been leaving him in the room before and after meals to prepare the meals and then to return the empty trays to the kitchen, but he probably shouldn’t have been doing that.

With a sigh, he tilted his head, and Komori stepped outside the door with Osamu.

As the two walked through the hallways, Komori was looking around at the stone designs set into the walls. “Do they have any meanings?”

Osamu glanced at the beta. He was tracing his hand over a particular swirling pattern that stretched all throughout the castle. “They were made with protection magic when the castle was rebuilt years ago.”

Komori turned to face him, the question evident as he asked, “Rebuilt?”

Osamu nodded. “About 8 years ago, Inarizaki was attacked by Mujinazaka’s stronghold.” A far off look entered Osamu’s eyes as certain events from the past came to mind.

~*~*~*~

_ Fire crackled throughout the walls of the castle. Osamu was choking on the smoke, but his magic kept pushing him forward. He could breathe. He could breathe. He just needed to make the smoke around him breathable. He could do that. He could manipulate smoke to make it easy to breathe. He just needed to keep up a steady stream of magic. He could do this. _

_ He had to get to the servants quarters. They were the most in danger. Many of them were not combat trained. They were vulnerable.  _ He  _ was vulnerable. _

_ Pushing himself further, Osamu finally made it to one of the passageways that would take him to the servants quarters. Mujinazaka was already there. _

_ Fuck. No fuck no no no! He wasn’t too late!  _ Please let me make it on time.

_ Focusing his magic, he made the smoke curl around the enemy. There were only five in the vicinity. He could take them on. He had been training for this. _

_ As the smoke thickened around them, two dropped down, knocked out cold. The remaining three were able to break away. Must have magic that could counter his smoke. _

_ He drew his sword, brandishing it to attack. The nearest enemy turned toward him with their own sword, and they parried. Osamu was weakening quickly, but his magic paid off. A few short seconds later, the one he was fighting dropped down. Knocked out. The smoke was thick. Osamu could barely breathe, but he kept pushing forward. _

_ He could see servants running down the hallways away from them. Osamu needed to keep the enemy’s attention so they wouldn’t take a hostage. _

_ The next closest enemy stepped up to fight him, releasing huge amounts of wind magic. The thick smoke was pushed back toward Osamu, but Osamu used his own magic to make it breathable. Fuck, he was getting so tired. _

_ Osamu ran toward the wind user, thrusting his sword forward and barely nicking their thigh. He kicked out to knock them down, and pushed his magic through the air to choke them on the smoke. One more to go. _

_ When he looked up, though, his heart froze as his blood ran cold. _

_ Rin... _

_ The last enemy had the omega in front of him, shielding his body. Fire was lit in the enemy’s hand, daring Osamu to come closer. _

_ Rin looked terrified. The arm wrapped around his throat probably made it hard to breath, and the thick smoke still cloying around them probably didn’t help at all. _

_ Osamu grit his teeth. He knew what he needed to do, but he didn’t know how to get to Rin without getting him hurt. _

_ “What’s this? Can’t seem to attack me, eh? Guess grabbing the bitch was the right move on my part.” _

_ Osamu’s grip on his sword tightened. This fucking asshole, talking about Rin like that. Fuck him. _

_ Rin seemed to have the same thought as he slammed his head backward against the enemy’s nose. _

_ A curse was shouted as the man’s arm unwound from Rin’s neck. Osamu was running toward them the next instant, ready to hurt the guy that dared lay his hand on Rin. _

_ It happened in slow motion. _

_ The fire from the enemy’s hand swelled around his body. Osamu’s eyes could only widen as Rin’s back was engulfed by the flame as well. His piercing scream echoed in Osamu’s ears as Osamu’s smoke curled around the enemy’s head, so thick it obscured his features. _

_ Without checking, Osamu knew he made it thick enough to kill. He wasn’t focused on the enemy at that moment. His entire attention was focused on Rin’s back. _

_ Osamu reached him in the next second. Rin was laying face down, letting out the most wretched scream Osamu had ever heard anyone emit. _

_ Osamu’s cloak was off of him in seconds. He flung it over Rin’s back, dousing the flame. _

_ He wasn’t fast enough. _

_ The flesh on Rin’s back was burned, and it was burned badly. _

_ Rin was breathing heavily, letting out painful groans with each exhale. _

_ Osamu was petting a hand through his hair before his brain could think of anything to say. _

_ He lightly gripped the back of Rin’s neck, releasing calming pheromones into the air around them - not that it would do much with the smoke around them. Rin’s tense muscles relaxed as he was comforted by the hold Osamu had on him. _

_ Using a little more magical energy, Osamu cleared the hallway of smoke. He was exhausted, drained, but he found enough strength to carefully pick Rin up. _

_ He gripped him by the thighs, guiding Rin to wrap his arms around Osamu’s neck. Osamu was careful to not agitate the burns across Rin’s back as he whimpered against his neck. _

_ “I’ve got you, omega. Rin, I’ve got you.” _

~*~*~*~

“Tell me about it?”

Komori’s words filtered in Osamu’s head, bringing him back to the present with the beta.

“Mujinazaka has been Inarizaki’s enemy for many years. Since before I was born, we’ve been at war with ‘em off and on. In fact, they’re part of the reason Kita-sama would like to rebuild an alliance with Itachiyama. He’ll tell ya this more fully when the peace treaty negotiations start though.”

Komori hummed, seeming to ponder over Osamu’s words. “You’ve seen a lot of combat then, ‘Samu?”

The nickname brought Osamu up short. Then, he remembered Komori’s earlier words. How he liked to give nicknames to people he found interesting.

“You musta picked that up from my brother, right? He’s the only one who calls me that.” That wasn’t entirely true. Rin used to call Osamu that too, before Osamu went and fucked it all up.

“Is it okay? If I’m overstepping, please tell me.”

Osamu shrugged. He didn’t mind the nickname. “Nah, it’s fine. Just not used ta hearin’ it from someone who isn’t ‘Tsumu.”

Komori nodded, and Osamu turned to enter the hall housing Kita-sama’s rooms. Heisuke was posted there along with Kosaku. Both straightened as Osamu came into view with Komori.

“Heisuke, Kosaku.” Osamu nodded his head in greeting and both bowed.

Kosaku addressed them. “Osamu, Komori-sama.”

Komori wavered, but he quickly said, “Oh! No need to bow right now. We’re not at any sort of formal function. Please, straighten up.”

The alphas listened, straightening quickly.

Osamu hid the curl of his lips. He didn’t know why, but Komori really did amuse him. “Heisuke, did Kita-sama inform you that you were to take over Atsumu’s night duties while he’s in rut?”

Heisuke nodded. “I was told you would come get me when it was time to switch.”

“Yeah, we’re switching. I’ll walk both of you back to the correct room.” While there were rumors that two Itachiyama princes were in their castle, no one was supposed to know which exact room the two princes were staying in, outside of Kita’s most trusted.

The three walked amiably, Komori yet again striking up a conversation with Heisuke and deeming him ‘Heisukkun’ within minutes. Amusement swirled through Osamu yet again, letting Heisuke take the brunt of Komori’s attention.

Osamu’s mind trailed off to other things. Like light hazel-green eyes dulled by pain and a sweet, orange citrus scent lit up in irritation.

They arrived back at the room quickly, and Osamu parted with a goodnight and a promise that he would arise early to switch with Heisuke tomorrow morning.

So when tomorrow morning came, and Osamu awoke to find that he had slept in, panic hurried his actions. He dressed quickly and rushed to his post only to find that Heisuke and Komori were missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: some horny and maybe negotiations? We'll see


	4. Chapter 4: Finding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motoya and Suna get closer; Kiyoomi makes a discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter for a double chapter update (for the purposes of flow!) Enjoy~

The early morning sun filtered in through the window as Motoya was awoken by a knock on his door. He allowed permission to enter and found Suna stepping inside.

Motoya was surprised until Suna spoke.

“Sorry to disturb you, sire. I was hoping that we could review some magic and...um...lessons? My schedule is a lot more free now that Sakusa-sama is having his heat. I’ll just have to check on him every few hours.”

Something like fondness swelled in Motoya. He hardly knew Suna, but he found that he quite liked the omega and was drawn to him.

“Yes, of course. Allow me to get dressed?”

Suna rose out of his bow, and his eyes widened. “My apologies. I didn’t realize I woke you up.”

Motoya waved a hand at him, dismissing his words. “Don’t apologize. No harm done. Help me get dressed, and we will be even.”

Suna walked quickly over to Motoya, but Motoya redirected him to the wardrobes. “I’m not used to the styles worn around the castle. Pick me out something that will blend me in?” His voice lilting into a question at the end.

As Suna did that, Motoya focused on brushing his hair, cleaning his teeth, and splashing water on his face. Once done, Motoya turned and found Suna waiting for him.

“Thank you, Suna.”

Motoya changed with Suna’s help - he didn’t need it exactly, but he allowed it to soothe Suna’s guilt over waking him up - and they left the room, only to be met with no Heisuke and no Osamu.

Motoya turned to Suna with a raised eyebrow.

Suna deftly avoided his gaze. “Heisuke is a new father, and he had to get home to his wife and child. I told him I would watch out for you until Osamu came.”

Motoya smiled at Suna’s sheepishness. Well, well. Seems like he had a schemer in front of him. It was refreshing actually. Motoya always found trouble back at home with no accomplice. Maybe he could convince Suna to be his partner in crime.

In a way, this was also a blessing because Suna tended to be on edge when Osamu was around. With him not here at the moment, Motoya was hoping to get to the bottom of their conflict.

The two of them walked to the library, and Motoya picked out books about magic and training styles. He also chose a couple that would be easier for Suna to learn how to read. After a moment’s deliberation, he pulled out a few books about the history and traditions of Inarizaki. He’d be taking these last few back with him to the room. 

Suna wandered around with Motoya, holding the extra books he picked out for him.

“You plan on reading all of these?”

Motoya hummed. “Well, a few are for you, Suna-kun.”

Suna’s shocked expression made Motoya’s lips curl into a smile. “I was serious on my offer about teaching you to read. In order to grow your magic capabilities, it would be good for you to also know how to look up different magic techniques. That will make it easier to use and control your magic as it grows.”

A quiet whispering answered Motoya’s monologue. “Thank you…”

Motoya turned to hide his smile. Suna was so endearing. Deciding he had enough books for now, he turned to the table with his own stack and sat down while Suna sat beside him and looked at each book in turn.

“Why don’t we start on the reading part first?”

“Yeah.”

Motoya pulled the three books that were simplistic for learning _kana_ first. They spent almost an hour learning the different characters before Suna said that he needed to get breakfast ready for Kiyoomi. Motoya promised to stay in the library in the meantime.

While Suna was gone, Motoya turned his attention to the history books. He started with the most recent events and read backward in time.

By the time Suna came back, he was reading about the incident that Osamu described to him yesterday. About the attack on Inarizaki’s castle.

The door opened, and Suna walked in with a glowering Osamu behind him. Well, that’s not good.

“Komori-san, I am glad to see you’re alive and well.”

Motoya nodded his head at Osamu’s statement. “Ah, did I cause you trouble, ‘Samu? I apologize. I told Heisukkun that he could leave since I was just coming to the library with Suna. I wanted to brush up on the history of Inarizaki before the peace treaty negotiations begin.”

Motoya didn’t notice it until he stopped talking, but Suna was staring at him in disbelief.

Osamu, on the other hand, looked annoyed more than anything. “Did you have breakfast? If not, I’ll grab you something, so long as you promise not to leave the library.”

“I haven’t eaten yet, and I thank you very much. I promise not to leave.”

Osamu gave a sharp nod before he turned and left the library.

Suna collapsed in the seat next to him. “I can’t believe you just lied through your teeth to Osamu.”

Motoya turned a devious smile toward Suna. “Can’t have him getting mad at you or Heisukkun, now can I? I can get away with such behavior. I believe the two of you cannot.” 

Suna blinked at that, but Motoya glossed it over by asking whether or not they should begin with Suna’s magic practice. Suna readily agreed and allowed the topic to be changed.

While waiting for Osamu to come back, Motoya explained more of the basics of magical energy and how to conjure it up to Suna. Suna has been practicing by himself, and it was obvious that he would be powerful once he learned how to control it. He wondered what type of magic Suna would have an affinity for.

Osamu returned during this and handed off a plate of apples, bread, and cheese. Motoya nibbled on it while watching Suna.

As Suna practiced conjuring up his magic energy, Motoya snuck glances at Osamu. He was watching them intently. Motoya wanted to ask him if he wanted to join, and maybe show Suna some tricks, but he had a feeling Suna would not be receptive to that. He really did wonder what happened between the two that relations were so hostile now.

He held his tongue though and spent the morning teaching Suna magic and more _kana_. Nearing lunchtime, Suna left to attend to Kiyoomi once again. Motoya mentioned they should probably stop for the day anyway so that Suna can rest and focus on learning and reviewing what they went over today. They would meet up again tomorrow after breakfast to continue.

The three parted: Suna to the western tower, and Osamu and Motoya back to Motoya’s room.

Osamu was quiet on the walk back - no surprise - but Motoya felt like talking.

“Suna’s already come a long way in terms of his magical ability. We’ve only practiced conjuring magic a little over a few days, and he’s able to do it so well!”

Osamu hummed but kept his eyes forward. Motoya was about to continue speaking when Osamu quietly said, “Rin’s incredibly smart. I’m not surprised he was able to pick it up quickly.”

Huh.

Motoya hadn’t expected that. He thought the hostility went both ways, but it seemed as if Osamu was...well, he cared for Suna. That much was obvious.

More thoughts swirled through his mind as he stepped inside the bedroom and set down the history books. Motoya didn’t believe in divine interventions, but he did believe that everything happened for a reason. Maybe there were some positives to be found in their kidnapping and not just a peace treaty between nations. Maybe a peace could be found between people as well.

~*~*~*~

Kiyoomi’s skin burned hotter than ever. His heat was hell, and he needed more water. He picked up the glass on the bedside table, but he was shaking so much half the water sloshed out of it.

_Fucking hell…_

A knock on the door drew his attention. His focus was never the best during his heats, and he would get easily distracted by the littlest of things until his heat made him focus on the aching need within him.

He was almost done with his heat. Maybe tomorrow morning he’d be free; but right now, he was still hazy.

Suna stepped into the room, and Kiyoomi saw he had more water for him.

The other omega brought over the water jug and refilled Kiyoomi’s glass before helping him guide the edge of the glass to his lips. His hands steadied Kiyoomi so he could take a proper drink.

“Thank you…”

Suna nodded, ever the quiet one. He went about his business, giving Kiyoomi privacy to go about his heat.

Kiyoomi waited until Suna’s back was to him as he walked out of the room, having finished his tasks. Kiyoomi wasn’t too big on exhibitionism.

When the door clanged shut though, Kiyoomi was back to chasing his pleasure. Two of his fingers entered himself, stretching him open as he pictured another. An alpha’s fingers to be exact. A faceless individual prodding at him, preparing him for their cock. Making him slick and ready for them.

He bit his lip as he remembered warm skin and the frustrating scent of herbs. He tasted almonds and caught the scent of compatibility.

Safety. Pleasure. Release.

Kiyoomi came on his fingers, yearning for an alpha he’s never met blooming in his chest and making a home there. When he slumped back down, he smelled the soup Suna brought in earlier. He dragged it over and took a few sips before collapsing in exhaustion.

~*~*~*~

Atsumu burned with desire as he rolled his hips into the pillow beneath him. He imagined a warm body, mewling pleasure, and soft skin.

He needed to stop thinking of the crown prince from Itachiyama or he would need to resign from his guard duties.

That didn’t stop him now though. There was something about the omega that drew Atsumu to him, and Atsumu couldn’t get him out of his mind.

Especially while he’s in rut.

A growl escaped him before he bit down on the pillow crushed in his embrace. His hips stuttered their rhythm as he came, his other hand gripping around his knot to make sure his orgasm was satisfying.

Spent, he let out a groan as there was a knock on the door. “Atsumu, your rut will be finished soon?”

Ginjima was at the door, carrying something that Atsumu didn’t care to glance at.

“Should be done by morning, Gin. Why? Ya need me sooner or something?”

“No, no. Kita-sama just wanted to ensure you’ll be done before the end of the week. He wants to start peace treaty negotiations three days after Sakusa-sama is done with his heat. It will be better if you attend as well.”

Atsumu let out a groan. “Ya, ya. I’ll be there.”

“Alright, Atsumu.”

The door clicked shut again, and Atsumu let out a tired groan. He picked his head up and saw that at least Ginjima left him some water and food.

He dragged himself to sit up so he could eat and drink before collapsing onto the bed, out before his head hit the pillow.

~*~*~*~

The next day found Atsumu’s rut clearing. It was almost lunch when he was able to leave his rut room and clean off the stench of rutting alpha. Alpha tendencies aside, Atsumu didn’t actually enjoy his ruts. They interfered with his duties and caused him to get behind.

He never understood how Osamu could go through his own ruts without Suna when Suna was right there. Ruts and heats lasted longer without a partner, and they were a painful inconvenience. Then again, Osamu and Suna had a lot of their own shit to work through before they got it together. Atsumu tried nudging Osamu along in the past, but his twin was as stubborn as Atsumu himself was.

Well, it wasn’t his life to ruin. Atsumu didn’t even have a mate. Err...at least he hasn’t found his yet.

Walking out of his room, he adjusted his overshirt with an uncomfortable tug. He wanted to report to Kita first thing before returning to his regular duties.

He didn’t expect anyone to be in the throne room with Kita.

Of course, Sakusa was sitting with him, sharing a meal as they discussed something quietly.

When Atsumu announced his presence, they looked at him, and Kita waved him over to join. He sat down on Kita’s other side, across from Sakusa and observed the omega as he bit into an apple.

“Atsumu, Sakusa was just explaining to me that he was thankful for your help.”

Atsumu’s eyes met Sakusa’s across the table. He forced himself to clear his expression. _He did not fantasize about Sakusa being underneath him for his entire rut. Absolutely not_.

He dipped his head in a nod before Kita drew his attention back to the matter at hand.

“I’d like to begin treaty negotiations. Our week will start again in three days. Is it acceptable for you to have three days to prepare, or would you like more?”

Sakusa hummed in thought before replying. “I know Motoya has been prepping for our treaties to start. However, I would also like to begin our negotiations. If possible, can we do a trial run on the beginning day of the week? From there, we can proceed or take a break?”

“That’s agreeable to me, Sakusa. I also asked Atsumu to be here. I want a personal guard with each of you at all hours of the day. Heisuke, a guard who was assigned to Motoya while you were in heat, will take over night watches since you both will be in the same area. During the day, Osamu and Atsumu will be your...well, think of them as your personal guards. That way, you have a marginal bit more freedom if you would like to do different activities from each other.”

Sakusa glanced back up at Atsumu, and Atsumu had another thought about how he really shouldn’t have imagined this omega during his rut. His self-control over his thoughts wasn’t as good as he would like it to be. Even now, he could just picture Sakusa underneath him, looking up at him with those big orbs, absolutely swallowed by his pupils as Atsumu--

_Stop. You’re not a fucking knothead alpha. You’re respectable dammit!_

Atsumu dipped his head in a nod. “Understood, Kita-sama.

Kita nodded. The two discussed further plans about the upcoming week as Atsumu snuck glances at Sakusa while also sneaking food to nibble on. He hadn’t had lunch yet, and he was _starving_.

Fortunately, their meeting didn’t last for much longer, and Atsumu was able to escort Sakusa back to the library where Komori and Osamu were occupied. Atsumu explained their updated duties to Osamu before finally venturing to the kitchen to get a proper meal.

~*~*~*~

After meeting with Kita, Kiyoomi was able to relax for the remaining days before negotiations would begin. Motoya had gathered valuable information over the course of Sakusa’s heat. His cousin continued to go to the library even now to brush up on anything he might have missed. He was also spending vast amounts of time with Suna.

Kiyoomi liked Suna. Even though he was a servant, he was intelligent and used his knowledge in ways that were beneficial to his interests or to the interests of those he cared for. He thought it interesting that Suna seemed to take to Motoya as well.

He wondered…

Well, he had his own concerns to focus on. Namely, how he was going to keep this new tidbit of information a secret.

Miya Atsumu was his mate.

Kiyoomi was floored when he caught Atsumu’s scent during his lunch with Kita. An enticing almond scent mixed with something like peach and cedar...pine, maybe? Regardless, his scent screamed _“COMPATIBLE”_ at Kiyoomi the entire time they were in the same vicinity. Biting into the apple was the only thing that stopped Kiyoomi from blurting out something stupid...or dangerous. Considering one of Inarizaki’s goals was to ensure he didn’t find his mate, it was best no one knew that Kiyoomi found him. Right in front of him.

It explained why Kiyoomi’s thoughts about finding his alpha were so persistent during his heat. According to Suna, Atsumu was the one who escorted him to his heat room, and his heat had been filled with visions of a faceless mate. Never before had he felt the urge to seek out his mate so badly. Guess his omega instincts picked up on the fact that his alpha was close.

Atsumu...

Sighing, Kiyoomi shook his head clear of such thoughts. He couldn’t reveal they were compatible. He was here to forge a peace treaty, not find his mate.

He should probably go find Motoya so they could discuss their options about this treaty.

Standing, he went to the door and found Atsumu standing guard.

“Oh, uh, Sakusa-sama. Is something the matter?” Atsumu asked. Kiyoomi’s eyes couldn’t help but glance at the overshirt that displayed Atsumu’s broad shoulders and the tight pants that left little to the imagination.

How the hell was he supposed to act as if everything was normal?

~*~*~*~

Motoya looked up as the library doors opened. Osamu was keeping him company, but he was lounging in his chair across the desk which meant someone was entering.

He caught sight of Kiyoomi and beckoned him over. The other twin, Atsumu, walked in behind his cousin.

Kiyoomi sat beside him and pulled the book Motoya was holding over to him.

“ _P_ _resent Day Inarizaki._ Still assessing what we could trade?”

Motoya hummed in response. “I need to learn a lot more if we want to keep our trades fair.”

Kiyoomi dipped his head in a nod. “Fortunately, I do have a few ideas as to what we can negotiate. It’s lucky my father wanted me to take over the throne and pushed me to learn everything from our advisors.” The last part was said in a murmur that Motoya could barely hear. Kiyoomi’s attention had already strayed to the book he now held, skimming over Inarizaki’s resources, farmland, and ports. “Has anything caught your eye yet to include in the upcoming meetings?”

Motoya nodded. “Yes, actually. It would be advantageous for us to establish a trading route to the ports, but we would need to discuss that further into the future with Kita-san and his advisors.”

Kiyoomi was nodding along, probably having the same thoughts. “We should probably be writing this down.”

Motoya smiled. “Already ahead of you.”

The tension held in Kiyoomi’s shoulders seemed to relax a little at that. “Thank you, Motoya.”

The two poured over the remaining texts for the rest of the afternoon, only to be dragged out by dinner.

They ate in the company of the twins once Osamu prepared all of them dinner. They ran into Suna on the way back to the library.

Motoya invited him to join them. He asked how his lessons were coming along - reading and magic - and chatted on the walk to the library.

Kiyoomi even jumped into the conversation to thank Suna for his care during Kiyoomi’s heat. Suna surprised Motoya by actually smiling at Kiyoomi and replying that he was one of the more pleasant omegas to care for. The two shared a laugh and started talking quietly amongst themselves, leading Motoya to believe he had missed something. That suspicion was confirmed later when Kiyoomi gripped his shoulder tightly. Kiyoomi didn’t like to establish touch without reason. He murmured to Motoya that he had something important to tell him when they were back in their room and in private.

The next few hours were spent pouring over books, but Motoya wondered what Kiyoomi could have possibly wanted to talk about.

He found out right away. As soon as the door was shut and both were sure their alpha guards weren’t listening, Kiyoomi whispered, “Suna asked me about my compatible mate.”

Motoya blinked, not understanding the gravity of the situation until Kiyoomi continued to explain that _Atsumu_ was his compatible mate.

“HOW!?”

Kiyoomi clamped his hand over Motoya’s mouth before anything else could escape. A pointed glare later, Kiyoomi removed his hand and sighed.

“I found out yesterday. Atsumu must have been wearing that scent block every other time he was near me. Otherwise, I would have noticed sooner. He must not have put any on before he met with Kita and me earlier. Apparently, during my heat, I asked Suna where my mate was. He said it just sounded like heat talk since, to his knowledge, I haven’t found my compatible mate yet. Fuck, why was I asking for my alpha?” A frown marred Kiyoomi’s features. “He asked me if I met my mate, and I told him I didn’t remember. I didn’t know how else to respond. Which...it could mean trouble for us.”

“You really…Atsumu? I mean...That’s incredible but fuck if the timing is horrible. And Suna knowing...this could be really bad for us, Kiyoomi.”

“He doesn’t know yet. Not for sure. I mean... _fuck!_ The only alpha I was around that night was Atsumu. Suna doesn’t know that. Though, he’s smart enough to guess that Atsumu may be my mate…”

Motoya’s breathing quickened before he realized Kiyoomi was the reason for it. “Calm down, Kiyo-kun.” The old nickname slipped off his tongue as he carefully put his hands over Kiyoomi’s shoulders, making sure his cousin was aware that he was about to be touched. “Your breathing is too fast. Match your breaths with mine.”

Motoya breathed in deeply, Kiyoomi matched him, his chest expanding and his shoulders lifting underneath Motoya’s hands. Slowly, Motoya let his breath out, and Kiyoomi followed suit. They repeated this a few times over before both of their breathing returned to normal.

“Thank you, Moto-kun.” Kiyoomi mumbled his own childhood endearment as he closed his eyes and breathed in a few more times to make sure his breathing would stay even.

“Better?” He asked after a few minutes.

Kiyoomi nodded. “Better.”

Motoya nodded. “Right! Then, I want to propose something. You focus on the treaty negotiations and let me worry about Suna, okay? I don’t think Suna harbors any ill-will toward us, and I think I can convince him that Atsumu isn’t your mate, at least for right now.”

Kiyoomi agreed with a careful, “Thank you. I owe you a lot, Motoya. I’m glad you’re here by my side.”

“Me too, Kiyoomi. Me too.”

Motoya really admired Kiyoomi, but he could honestly say he didn’t envy him. He was lucky that he wasn’t the crown prince. Kiyoomi was, but Motoya was sure that Kiyoomi would make an excellent leader in the future. He just needed to open up more and trust his instincts...and to let those around him help him bear the burden of the crown.

Hopefully, Motoya could continue to help Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi would be able to receive support from a strong mate. Maybe even Atsumu, should everything somehow work out in their favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted in a few minutes! :D Negotiations, time skips, and oh?


	5. Chapter 5: Peace?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> negotiations, treaties, conflict, and attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR A TWO CHAPTER UPDATE if you haven't read chapter 4 yet, go back and read it or you'll be confused hahaha

Negotiations began on the first day of the week in Inarizaki’s advising room. Kiyoomi and Motoya sat at an oblong table with Ōmimi, Akagi, and Ojiro. Much of the first few days were discussing other treaties between nations. Inarizaki was in good standing with Karasuno, Kamomedai, Nekoma, and Shiratorizawa. They held poor relations with Mujinazaka in the northeast and Inubushi in the south. Ōmimi and Akagi explained the rundown of their current treaties with the nations that were neighbors to both Inarizaki and Itachiyama while Kiyoomi and Motoya provided their own treaties with the same nations: Karasuno, Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, and Inubushi. 

From these, they were able to draw up a list of common agreements that would be discussed in further detail as the treaty was written. 

Over the next two weeks, they met often with Ojiro to discuss resources such as food and livestock native to each land. While Inarizaki bordered the ocean and had access to boats, fishing, and other water related crops like rice, Itachiyama lacked those resources. Instead, Itachiyama had substantial building materials held in the mountains and forests that bisected much of its land and could provide a variety of different livestock to Inarizaki.

Another list was drawn up to include trade negotiations as a sub-agreement in the slowly-forming peace treaty.

Back and forth for the next few months, Kiyoomi and Motoya met with Ōmimi, Akagi, and Ojiro for further negotiations. Kita would often join if the meetings ran late into the night, since he had to attend to his other duties during the day.

Slowly but surely, talks of peace were within reach.

~*~*~*~

In the meantime, Motoya made time to visit Suna often for updates on his magic and reading. In the months since the peace treaty negotiations began, Suna was able to read low-level books, and Motoya began teaching him to write too. Motoya was incredibly impressed with his progress. Suna also found out that his magic affinity was for air.

It was right after discovering Suna’s innate magic that Motoya was able to speak further with him about his relationship with Osamu.

“It would be air, wouldn’t it?” Suna murmured as he danced his fingers over the wind currents that flowed through the garden.

Motoya watched, entranced, until he realized that it was an odd thing to say.

“Are you unhappy that your affinity is for air, Sunarin?” That was another thing that changed fairly recently. Suna had slowly become Sunarin to Motoya. An affectionate nickname for someone who was worming his way into Motoya’s graces.

“I’m not unhappy per se. It’s just…” Suna trailed off as he thought more and more about his answer. “Osamu has an affinity for smoke. Well, the ability to manipulate smoke. Smoke and air go together, don’t they?”

Motoya hummed in reply.

Suna took that as encouragement to continue. “It’s like, everything about me is tied to him, and I hate it.” The last part was whispered on the currents of the wind; a magic breath coming to life to invoke the despair that seemed to run deep within Suna.

It hurt to see. 

So, in order to gather more information about the rift between Suna and Osamu in the hopes of doing something about it, Motoya covertly changed topics. “It seems that you and he don’t get along. Can I ask why?”

Suna looked away from Motoya and released a quiet breath. “How much do you know about our nation’s history?”

Motoya told him what he knew from his time spent reading and learning about Inarizaki and from his recent discussions.

“Yeah. The Mujinazaka attack really hurt Inarizaki. We’ve been rebuilding and reinforcing our ally relations ever since.” Looking at Motoya, Suna seemed to come to a decision. “I’m going to speak quickly, but something happened during and after the attack…” Biting his lip, Suna looked down. “It’s my own fault that Osamu hates me.”

Motoya frowned. Surely Suna didn’t think that...did he? Osamu seemed hesitant around the omega, but he didn’t seem to hate him. Then again, Motoya wouldn’t know. Would he? He wasn’t that close to the two of them. Did he really know either one? Honestly, maybe Kiyoomi was right about Motoya sticking his head into business that is not his own…

Regardless, Suna was speaking to him now, and Motoya would listen.

~*~*~*~

_Smoke and fire cloyed Rintaro’s senses as he rushed through the servants’ quarters, gathering the young and old and helping them outside. He rushed back into the castle multiple times to aid efforts. It was his last run through when he met trouble._

_Mujinazaka knights were descending the stairs and surrounding the passageway. Everyone but Rintaro was able to run ahead. The smoke...it was acting strangely. Cloying around the enemy but leaving the servants alone. He was entranced until he realized the sounds of sword fighting were ringing through the air._

_That was Osamu._ Oh, fuck. Please let him be okay. Please-

_Rintaro was so distracted by the swing of the sword that he didn’t even realize an enemy had approached him until his hands were on him._

_A foolish fucking mistake._

_The enemy dragged him out in front of him, using his body as a shield as he spoke to Osamu._

_Osamu’s face was lit with a fury unlike any Rintaro had seen before. Never had he seen such anger or aggression mar Osamu’s features, not even when he was fighting with Atsumu._

_A shiver ran down Rintaro’s spine. That was a look that was intent on killing._

_The next few moments passed in a blur. All Rintaro remembered was slamming his head backward into the asshole’s face and then his world was consumed in fire._

_He came back moments (or was it hours? Days?) later; Osamu’s almond sandalwood scent filled his nose. Osamu was clutching onto him and murmuring endearments._

_“Rin, I’ve got you. You’ll be okay. Please,_ please be okay _.”_

_Rintaro was out again moments later. He was out for a few days while he was healed with the healers’ magic. Days passed as the enemy was cleared out of Inarizaki’s palace._

_They had won the war, but at what cost?_

_Rintaro didn’t know the ongoings around the castle. After his run in with the fire wielder, he had been confined to the medical rooms to rest and heal._

_Laying on his front for almost a week straight has really dampened his spirits though. He missed his friends. The twins haven’t been by to visit often because they were helping to rebuild the castle. A couple of the kitchen servants, gardeners, and stable servants stopped by to check on him. Even a few of his fellow valets had stopped by, but mostly Rintaro’s only company was the others who were injured._

_The magic healers also provided company, but they had their own responsibilities to tend to. So, Rintaro was bored. He could stand up and walk around as of two days ago, but it still hurt to move. His muscles were repairing themselves, and his skin was gnarled because of the burns. It was something he could deal with, but the pulling was an uncomfortable reminder of just how close to death he had been. He was thankful that his alpha had been around to help him._

_Speaking of his alpha...he still needed to tell Osamu about their compatibility._

_Rintaro was a late bloomer, and he had been afraid before now to tell Osamu that they were compatible mates. Recent events shifted his perspective and helped him decide that he would tell Osamu the next time they found themselves alone together. He had to. It would be best if he did._

_Resolve curled within Rintaro as he sat up and began his stretching exercises. His skin pulled uncomfortably, but he was getting used to it. He would be fine to return to his duties soon._

_He was a week out before he was cleared to leave the infirmary. Thanks to the help of the healers’ magic, he didn’t even feel that much pain, and his skin would only be scarred instead of gnarled._

_He wasn’t able to find a moment alone with Osamu until two weeks later, after much of the castle rubble was cleared away._

_The day was cold. An arctic wind swept in from the North, bringing with it snow and ice. It was also the season of Rintaro’s birthday. Today, he would be turning 17._

_He was partially relieved of his valet duties until further notice, so he meandered out to the stables to help the servants with their duties there. It wasn’t too busy, and Rintaro found that he wasn’t needed there. He walked back into the castle and decided to see what the kitchen duties were like. Maybe they needed extra help._

_The cook ushered him out though, saying that they didn’t need him today._

_He didn’t have any valet duties until late evening, so he decided to see if he could help out with the rebuilding efforts. He found a small section of the castle that needed extra hands, and he took up his post with helping the non-magic stone layers move the stones to the right position and laying them down so the stone layers with magic could work their magic and solidify the stones to the building. It was slow going, and Rintaro’s back started hurting him mid-way through. He stayed until he had to leave to see to his valet duties though._

_After seeing to Kita, he was ready for a bath and some sleep._

_On his way to the servant baths, he ran into Osamu._

_Osamu, who looked positively exhausted, stopped mid-step in the hallway and stared back at Rintaro. He was with Atsumu, and Atsumu called a greeting to Rintaro before taking his leave, saying something about getting to bathe before Osamu._

_Osamu didn’t even argue with him, which let Rintaro know that he was definitely exhausted._

_“Osamu…”_

_“Rin…”_

_The next moment, the two embraced. Rintaro never felt as safe as he did while wrapped up in Osamu’s arms. Even if his back was still aching from the manual labor he did today._

_Except then…_

_Osamu jerked back, his eyes wide, his expression horrified. “Rin, your back…”_

_Rintaro blinked. It still was tender and aching, but it didn’t hurt anywhere near as bad as it did the first few days. “It’s fine, ‘Samu. It doesn’t exactly hurt anymore.”_

_“What do ya mean by that?”_

_A hum left Rintaro as he thought over his words. “It’s okay to touch it, but it wouldn’t be okay if someone hit it.”_

_A frown overcame Osamu’s features again as he growled out, “Nobody dare hit you.”_

_A small smile formed on Rintaro’s lips. Osamu was cute when he was protective like this. “Don’t worry, ‘Samu. I’ll be careful.”_

_“You shouldn’t have to be careful. People should just know to be careful around you. You’re...special, Rin.”_

_Rintaro wondered what Osamu was going to say before he cut himself off. He looked up into Osamu’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but get lost in their depths. He really loved him…_

_He needed to tell him. Right now._

_Grabbing Osamu’s arm, Rintaro led them both down the hallway and to a secluded spot in the castle. Candle-lit lanterns surrounded them, casting a warm glow over the both of them._

_Osamu questioningly looked at Rintaro as he collected his thoughts._

_“Osamu,” Lifting his head, Rintaro met Osamu’s eyes. Sometimes he forgot that he was actually taller than the alpha. Osamu carried himself with such confidence that it made him seem bigger than he was. Rintaro envied him that._

_“Rin?”_

_Right. No more distractions._

_“Osamu, you know I presented as an omega last year, right?”_

_He nodded. “Yeah, you were outta commission for a couple days. Haven’t had another since though, right, Rin?”_

_Rintaro nodded back. Heats only came once or twice a year. He had his first one and not another one since. He was probably due soon-_ Quit getting distracted, Suna Rintaro, and say what you came to tell Osamu!

_“I found my compatible mate right away. I never told anyone though. Not even my mate.”_

_That brought Osamu up short. He opened and closed his mouth again and again until settling on, “What? Well, uh...that’s great? I mean...who is your mate?”_

_Rintaro smiled. “It’s you, Osamu. It’s always been you.”_

_He hadn’t expected heartbreak to come with Osamu’s next words._

_“That’s impossible. I can’t be your mate. I-I don’t accept it.”_

_Rintaro found out exactly what loss was that day because he not only lost his mate, he lost his best friend too._

~*~*~*~

“That’s how it went down.” Suna murmured, looking up at Motoya.

“What? He didn’t...he didn’t give you any reasons? Why is it impossible? He wouldn’t know unless he was in rut, right?”

Suna let out a long, slow breath. “It’s not that he doesn’t know we are mates. It’s that he doesn’t accept it. He rejected me before even giving me the opportunity to prove myself as worthy of him.” A sad smile crossed Suna’s face then, one that absolutely broke Motoya’s heart in two. 

Motoya was a very affectionate individual, a point of contention between him and Kiyoomi sometimes, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Suna and hold him tight. He didn’t, but that’s what he wanted to do. Instead, he tried to put out soothing pheromones of his jasmine scent: _relax, it’s okay, I’m here for you_.

Suna looked over at him, and Motoya watched as the sad smile became a little less sad and a little more softened. “Thank you for listening to me, Komori-sama.”

“Please, Sunarin, call me Motoya. No need for the formalities, especially since we’ve known each other for so long now.”

Suna nodded before standing and brushing off his pants. “I need to head back inside to continue my valet duties, but if you ever find yourself in need of someone to listen to you, I hope you know that you can come to me too, Motoya. For anything.”

“Ah, actually, there is something I’ve been meaning to speak with you about. If you can spare another few minutes?”

Suna nodded, and Motoya stood to walk closer to Suna. In a hushed tone, Motoya asked, “Kiyoomi said that he found his mate during his heat?”

Suna frowned slightly before nodding slowly. “It was only a couple times, and he was asking for his mate. I thought it was just heat brain...ah, but I did mention Atsumu brought him to his room when his heat began. Do...do you think his mate is...Atsumu? Or at least someone from Inarizaki?”

“I’m uncertain.” The lie tasted like ash on Motoya’s tongue for some reason. “I’ll keep an eye out though. You will as well? And, um, execute any investigations with a little discretion?”

“Of course, Motoya. I don’t want you or Sakusa-sama to get into trouble. Both of you have been nothing but kind to me since you’ve been here, and I don’t see why I would have to say anything about any potential mates roaming around the castle...especially if that potential mate is someone who has been a friend to me since childhood and has been lonely without a mate these past few years.” Suna flashed a cheeky grin and a wink at Motoya. “My lips are sealed. I promise.”

“Thank you, Sunarin. Truly, I am grateful to you and for you.”

Suna departed with a slight nod and a full on grin. Motoya returned to the other end of the garden where Osamu sat, perched on the high wall overlooking a training field where a training exercise was currently being held.

He glanced down at Motoya, and Motoya wondered, not for the first time, what Osamu was thinking letting Suna go like he did. Motoya was determined to find out.

Osamu hopped down, and the two walked back to the library so Motoya could read up some more on Inarizaki. He didn’t think he could crack Osamu like he did Suna, but he was going to try his damned hardest to get Osamu to open up so he could get them together. They both deserved happiness, and Motoya wanted to help them achieve it.

It was unfortunate that Motoya wouldn’t get the opportunity to do so until many, many months later.

~*~*~*~

Kiyoomi felt like he was being watched. Of course, he _was_ being watched. Atsumu was his personal guard now - for better or for worse - and he was like a dog with how attentive he was to Kiyoomi’s every movement.

It was suffocating.

Kiyoomi snapped more than a few times at Atsumu since Atsumu’s personal guard duties started, and he tried trading Motoya for Osamu, but Motoya was hell bent on his scheme of getting Suna together with Osamu, so Kiyoomi was stuck with Atsumu.

It wasn’t unpleasant. Just...unsettling.

This was his mate. The person that made his brain perk up with just his scent. (Thankfully, Atsumu was a strict wearer of that scent blocker. Otherwise, Kiyoomi wouldn’t be able to keep his secret as easily as he has so far). It was strange to be the only one with this knowledge.

Not that Kiyoomi felt any particular need to tell Atsumu his secret. Not until he knew his safety wouldn’t be compromised, but he wondered what it was about the alpha that made him compatible with Kiyoomi? What was it exactly that made them compatible mates? Kiyoomi needed to find out.

So, he began a separate investigation on one Atsumu Miya.

It started with subtle pieces of information.

“Yuuto! Straighten up! I know Ōmimi didn’t teach ya to slouch when ya were a squire boy!”

The knight they were passing straightened to attention. “Sorry Atsumu-san!”

Atsumu merely bared a grin at Kiyoomi once Yuuto was out of earshot. “He was a squire around the same time as me, but he never learned to be attentive until pressure was put on him.”

Kiyoomi didn’t know how to respond. Atsumu was too much sometimes. Or maybe it was that Kiyoomi just wasn’t enough?

Regardless, sometimes Kiyoomi will catch a grin from Atsumu like the one he just flashed his way, and his breath will leave his lungs. Or Atsumu will stand too close, and Kiyoomi will feel his warmth radiate into his own skin, and he will need to sit down. Or Atsumu will laugh, and Kiyoomi will bask in the sound of his laughter without noticing the smile that slips onto his own face as he listens to the boisterous sound.

Fortunately, Atsumu never seemed to mind Kiyoomi’s silence. He’d carry on a conversation with a wall if given the opportunity. Of that, Kiyoomi was sure.

In the weeks and months that followed, Kiyoomi gathered that Atsumu was a friendly individual who greeted many around the castle as they walked through its corridors, and not just to reprimand someone for not standing at attention. He greeted cooks, maids, guests, knights, servants, and nobility alike.

Atsumu brought a sense of ease with his presence. One that lulled Kiyoomi into a sense of security. Or maybe that was just him reacting to being near his alpha all of the time.

...His alpha?

No.

Not yet. Maybe not ever. Kiyoomi had to push those types of thoughts out of his mind. He was going to be the ruler of Itachiyama in less than a year’s time, assuming that everything goes well and his father waits for his return. He wouldn’t have time for Atsumu...right?

Right?

He tried not to dwell on these thoughts, and he was lucky that he was so focused on the peace treaty that he didn’t have time for many other thoughts.

Ojiro informed Kiyoomi and Motoya a week ago that Kita’s enthronement and crowning ceremony was scheduled to take place soon, and they all agreed that it would be best to finalize the treaty’s terms before then. That way, Kita could approve the terms as king, then Kiyoomi and Motoya could return home with their own copy. Once Kiyoomi ascended after his 24th year, then he could reach out to Kita where they could agree for a treaty signing. Peace would be established between their nations. It was something Kiyoomi was looking forward to. If only he could endure for a little while longer. 

~*~*~*~*

Shinsuke waited until he was in his chambers to open the letter that arrived earlier in the week. It held the same seal as the one that had been sent to him with the ransom note so many months ago. This felt like the thousandth time Shinsuke has opened it.

_Dear Kita-sama,_

_It is with great joy that I write to you today._

_Our negotiations are going well, and I think that an agreement will be established soon. If it is to your satisfaction, I think we will be able to sign the peace agreement as soon as you ascend to the throne. Please, keep my kin in your protection and care. Once everything has been settled with Itachiyama and Mujinazaka, I hope to forge my own alliance with Inarizaki. I am glad we can agree on the state of Itachiyama, and who is fit to lead us all into a brighter future._

_With grace and good health to you,_

_Sakusa-sama_

Shinsuke placed the letter on his nightstand and stared down at his upturned hands. A heaviness he has not felt since his parents passed away crashed down on his shoulders.

He made a mistake.

He made a huge mistake agreeing to all of this. Kiyoomi and Motoya were nothing like he was led to believe, and he was suddenly glad that he had listened to Aran’s and Ren’s advice about negotiating his own peace treaty with Kiyoomi should the ransom fall through. Sakusa Hokori was a man of dangerous renown, and one that should not be trusted easily.

Shinsuke feared for the coming months after his ascension to the throne. His enthronement ceremony was in a week’s time. According to his council, the peace treaty forged with Kiyoomi and Motoya would be publicly announced as one of his first acts as king. He would be able to send Kiyoomi and Motoya back to Itachiyama with the treaty for Kiyoomi and his council to overlook. They would both sign once Kiyoomi ascended to the throne.

This letter though…

Sakusa Hokori never mentioned anything about agreements or negotiations between Itachiyama and Mujinazaka. He volunteered to settle the infighting on the borderlands between Inarizaki and Mujinazaka. Nothing less, nothing more.

Just what exactly was going on?

~*~*~*~ 

Kiyoomi and Motoya’s meetings with Kita’s advisors were becoming longer and longer as the final details of their peace treaty were sorted out. They’ve established rules, trade agreements, routes, and liaisons between Itachiyama and Inarizaki. Even Kiyoomi felt hopeful that this treaty would be accepted by Itachiyama’s council when he returned home. Not that anyone else had much say once he ascended to the throne. Once he signed it, it would be final.

Of course, they could make corrections before he ascended and see if Kita agreed to any corrections Itachiyama’s own advisors saw fit to make, but Kiyoomi thought his and Motoya’s negotiations were fair and in-line with what the Itachiyama royal council would agree to.

Two nights before Kita’s enthronement ceremony occurred, they finalized all agreements on the treaty. It was done. Each party received a copy of the agreement. Kiyoomi and Motoya kept theirs hidden in their room to take back with them to Itachiyama once Kita released them.

They were also delivered their own outfits for the enthronement ceremony and subsequent ball. Kita was gracious enough to provide Kiyoomi and Motoya with personalized outfits so that they could attend (with Atsumu and Osamu for protection of course).

Kiyoomi’s meetings with the seamstress who made his clothing were pleasant enough, but they were also slightly humiliating.

Atsumu was the source of embarrassment.

His first meeting, the seamstress separated him from Motoya to ensure his “privacy.” He did not see why his cousin needed to leave, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

It was not until she had him strip down to his undergarments in order to take his measurements that he started to see why she told Motoya to leave. As she measured him, she spoke with the air of someone who would have made an excellent nursemaid or chaperone.

“Omegas, no matter if they are male or female or other, should never be looked upon by a different secondary gender unless they are mated to them.”

Unfortunately for her, Atsumu stuck his head into the room moments later. The flush that lit up his face had Kiyoomi doubling over in laughter as the seamstress screeched at Atsumu to “Get out! Get out! GET OUT!”

After she finished taking his measurements and he was properly dressed once again, she scolded Atsumu heavily before allowing them to leave. When Kiyoomi asked Atsumu what possessed him to open the door and interrupt the seamstress, Atsumu’s carefree reply was, “Well, I noticed ya don’t talk much, and I’ve known the Seamstress since I was a kid. Knew ya would have your hands full if something didn’t urge her along. Thought it might as well be me.”

Kiyoomi’s list of Atsumu’s characteristics just kept growing: he was observant and thoughtful.

The next few appointments ran in a similar vein where Atsumu would poke his head in at an inconvenient moment, and the seamstress would screech her lungs out yelling at him to get out before she hit him.

Each time left Kiyoomi with tears in his eyes from his laughter, but he was also slightly embarrassed at Atsumu having seen him without clothes on. As old fashioned as the seamstress’s opinions were, Kiyoomi couldn’t help but feel at a disadvantage to Atsumu. Even if technically he knew Atsumu was at a disadvantage to him, being that he knew they were mates while Atsumu did not.

He really, really wanted to see what Atsumu hid underneath his guard’s attire.

_Goodness fuck, Kiyoomi get a grip._

He dragged himself off the path those thoughts were leading him on in favor of focusing on getting to go home soon. He couldn’t wait until he and Motoya were on their way back to Itachiyama Castle.

Its fast approach became even clearer on the day of Kita’s enthronement ceremony. Motoya and Kiyoomi were in attendance. Atsumu and Osamu gave them a rundown of what would occur this day.

The first part of Kita’s ascension to the throne had already taken place, a week after the confirmation of Kita’s parents’ deaths. Kita Shinsuke was given two of the three ceremonial items to signify his intention to ascend to the throne within a year’s time.

His enthronement ceremony was taking place 9 months after his acceptance of the ceremonial items, on a cold November day near the Inari shrine that guarded and protected their people.

Garbed in the ceremonial maroon hakama and a black and white kimono, Kita kneeled on the platform set before the priestess.

The priestess wore a bright red hakama and a white kimono. Leading the ceremony, she began with an opening rites passage which led into the official crowning of Kita.

“Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Inarizaki according to their respective laws and customs, honoring their ancestors and their descents?”

Kita, kneeling in front of the priestess, declared, “I solemnly swear so to do.”

“Will you, to your power, cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all of your judgements in the best interests of the people?”

“I will.”

The priestess then stepped forward and lifted the crown above Kita’s head. “Then, by the sacred law endowed within me, I crown you Shinsuke, King of Inarizaki.”

As Kita rose to turn and face his people, shouts of “Long live King Shinsuke!” echoed throughout the woods surrounding the shrine. A small smile graced his lips, and Kiyoomi saw a flash of what was in store for his own future.

He wasn’t sure if it was just sun filtering through the leaves, but he swore his future looked bright.

  
~*~*~*~

Festivities for the aftermath of the enthronement ceremony began right after Kita was crowned. Within the castle walls, Kita took the throne for the first time and announced that the celebrations would begin.

Townsfolk from all over Inarizaki crowded into the castle, and Kiyoomi was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of bodies within the throne room. Quickly, he detached himself from Motoya and sought out a less crowded area.

He was aware of his unofficial shadow, and - just for a moment - Kiyoomi felt unsure. He was dragging Atsumu away from the festivities because he didn’t like crowds. Would it be okay for him to tell Atsumu to stay? To take him back to his room and leave him unguarded for the night? He wondered if Atsumu would even listen to him.

Probably not.

Sighing, because when did he become considerate of someone other than his family, he stopped himself at the edge of the room, the doorway off to his right.

As he predicted, Atsumu bounded right up to his side. “Sakusa-kun, ya lookin’ like there’s a fire in this room. Slow down and enjoy yourself!”

That was another new thing that had developed in the past few months. Sakusa-sama quickly became Sakusa-kun in the moments they spent together, and Kiyoomi didn’t know why it seemed to affect him so much to hear -kun attached to his surname. He’s been ignoring it and hoping that Sakusa-kun doesn’t turn into his first name.

~~Maybe he hopes it does.~~

Regardless, Kiyoomi was very much not addressing these feelings of fondness he has come to associate with Atsumu.

“Miya, wouldn’t it be privy for you to pay better attention to your surroundings?”

Atsumu flashed him a grin. “Nah, the castle’s been reinforced with magic dampening, remember? The only thing I have to look out for are weapons of a physical variety.”

Kiyoomi was also well aware of this. There had been an incident a couple months ago where they were walking from the library to the kitchen. An alpha staggered toward them, armed with a knife, and Atsumu had him on the ground within seconds, knife acquired, and alpha pinned.

It had been oddly arousing.

Then Atsumu had to go and ruin it by grinning up at Kiyoomi and asking if he was impressed.

Kiyoomi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “I could’ve done better.”

The argument that ensued while they took the alpha to Ojiro was a back and forth jibe-fest that Atsumu claimed to win but Kiyoomi begged to differ.

So, yes, he knew very well exactly what Atsumu was capable of when faced with a dangerous person and a weapon.

He wondered what type of magic Atsumu possessed. Motoya had updated Kiyoomi about Suna’s air affinity and Osamu’s smoke manipulation, but neither knew what type of magic Atsumu wielded.

“Kiyoomi-kun!”

Kiyoomi was jerked out of his thoughts by Atsumu saying his first name.

“There ya are! I’ve been calling Sakusa-kun for so long, I thought I’d switch it up and see if ya reacted.”

Kiyoomi frowned over at him. “If we were in my country, you would have been killed the second my name came out of your mouth.”

The grin Atsumu threw his way was positively irritating. “It’s a good thing we’re in mine then, huh?”

Kiyoomi heaved a sigh, not even entertaining that reply. “What did you want?”

Atsumu stared at him a beat too long before offering his hand in front of Kiyoomi’s. “Care to have this dance?”

The surprise must have shown on his face, because Atsumu’s grin grew.

“Absolutely not.”

The grin turned to a pout. “No fun, Kiyoomi-kun.”

“Quit calling me that.”

“But it’s cute! I like your first name.”

“Miya-”

“I told you, call me Atsumu!”

“ _Miya_ , I do not like crowds. If you want to dance, go ask someone else.”

Atsumu huffed a breath at him then. “I can’t let ya out of my sights. Kita-sama’s orders.”

“Then take me to my room and leave me there. I promise I won’t venture out, and you can come back here and dance.”

Another pout was directed his way, and Atsumu really needed to stop looking so cute when he stuck his lower lip out like that.

“I would never leave you unguarded. Besides, Heisuke was relieved of his duties for tonight, so I’d be your guard either way.”

“And when would you sleep?”

“Tomorrow. Osamu would take over guard duties during the day.”

Kiyoomi was about to continue his argument, but that was the exact moment Motoya danced past them, twirling around with a visibly bright Suna.

“See? Motoya is dancing!”

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with me. Besides, he isn’t in Osamu’s sights, _and_ why are you calling my cousin by his first name?”

“I think you’re just afraid of me showing you up.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“...I happened to bond with Motoya one day. He’s a very lively person. Much more so than you.”

“That’s not the insult you think it is.”

Finally, Atsumu admitted defeat.

“Fine. I’ll leave ya alone to sulk in the corner, but you have to go find Osamu if I’m going to dance.”

“...Fine.”

Atsumu nodded and stepped in to join the festivities, promptly being swept away by a female beta.

Kiyoomi was not jealous. Absolutely not.

To keep himself occupied, he skirted along the edges of the room until he found Osamu. Unfortunately, Osamu is now the one dancing with Motoya. Seriously?

Kiyoomi heaved a sigh. He was beside a different door this time, and he thought about leaving once again. He could find his way back to his rooms. He’s walked through this castle enough times to know the route…

Opting for a quick escape, he goes through the doors, only to be led out to a balcony. No one was outside; the cold November air keeping everyone away. 

Releasing a sigh eased the tension in his shoulders and neck. He really hated crowds.

Gazing up at the expansive sky above him, Kiyoomi picked out the constellations he learned about as a teenager. The stars that would navigate him home no matter the time of year or where he was.

He felt more at ease out here, even if the cold was making his nose and ears freeze. The din of the crowd was muted, but the string and brass instruments made their music heard to him, even out here. He took a moment to appreciate the stillness, closing his eyes as he let himself relax. He’d have to return inside soon, but he wanted to relish in this moment for just a little longer.

Of course, Atsumu would barge his way into Kiyoomi’s intimacy without a second thought.

The alpha flung the balcony doors open, creating a clacking noise that nearly made Kiyoomi jump out of his skin. Nearly.

“What’re ya doing out here?! I thought I said ya should go find Osamu, not prance out unknown doors by yourself!”

Kiyoomi released a sigh. It was nice while it lasted.

“I’m getting fresh air. It’s not like anyone followed me out here.” Kiyoomi gave Atsumu a pointed look. “No one except you.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes at him, walking up beside him to lean on the stone railing that Kiyoomi was perched against.

“That’s cause I came out here as soon as I saw ya leave! Who knows what would’ve happened if I hadn’t!”

“I would’ve had another moment of peace before I returned inside. It’s too cold to stay out here too long, and I would’ve found Osamu or Motoya inside. I’m not a child. I can handle myself.”

Atsumu’s face twisted up into something like disbelief. “I’m not sayin’ you’re a child! I’m just sayin’ that I don’t believe ya!”

“Believe what you will.” Kiyoomi pushed himself to stand as he turned to walk back inside. “I’m going inside to find Motoya or Osamu.”

“Wait!” Atsumu’s hand wrapped around Kiyoomi’s wrist, and Kiyoomi tensed at the intimate place Atsumu’s thumb landed. That airhead probably didn’t even notice he was rubbing against Kiyoomi’s scent glands.

He ripped his arm away from Atsumu and turned to him with a growl. “What?”

Kiyoomi’s hard tone did nothing to deter Atsumu.

“Dance with me, Omi-kun?”

Kiyoomi carefully looked away, even though a longing pressed against his chest. Atsumu was not his. He couldn’t be. No matter how handsome he looked, garbed in the knight’s ceremonial clothing. It included their katana, sheathed of course, and the black ceremonial hakama that was really too tight on Atsumu’s thighs. He also adorned a loose maroon long-sleeve kimono, hung open with a white obi and gold ties and the Inarizaki symbol over the left breast.

A barely whispered breath left Kiyoomi’s lips. “I-I can’t.”

Atsumu laced their fingers together and tugged Kiyoomi to him, wrapping his arm around Kiyoomi’s waist to secure him to his front. A barely there scent of almond, peach, and pine teased his senses as he realized that Atsumu’s scent block must have worn off throughout the day. A whispering of ‘mate’ echoed in his head and lowered his guard. He breathed in carefully, relishing in the scent.

“No one out here but us, Omi-kun. Let yourself have fun every once in a while.”

Fun, huh?

Kiyoomi’s free hand slid up Atsumu’s arm to grasp his shoulder and brought him into the first step of a careful dance that matched the beat of the music. The heat emanating from Atsumu seeped into Kiyoomi, warming him from the outside in.

Atsumu kept their hands laced together, his other hand gently squeezing Kiyoomi’s waist as they twirled around in the cold dark of the night.

Closer and closer they became, leaning against one another in an intimate embrace that would definitely be frowned upon if Kiyoomi were back home with Atsumu, and…

_Oh._

Kiyoomi wanted that. The ache in his chest grew as he pictured Atsumu donned in the royal Itachiyama wardrobe, grinning at him with hooded eyes, intent upon marking him with his scent, letting everyone know that Kiyoomi was his and his alone. That they were compatible mates, fated to be together until the end of time.

Kiyoomi tilted his head, gazing deep into Atsumu’s eyes, the moonlight shining in them, warming Kiyoomi in more than just the physical sense. Tilting his head, he leaned in to capture Atsumu’s lips.

The door clacked open, and Motoya’s voice echoed in Kiyoomi’s ears, immediately pulling him back from Atsumu’s embrace. “Whoa! It’s cold out here! We should get back inside!”

Kiyoomi looked over at his cousin, avoiding Atsumu’s intent gaze upon him. Motoya’s cheeks were flushed, and he looked positively plastered. He probably needed water and sleep.

“Kiyo-kun! I thought I saw you sneak out away from the crowd. Are you causing Atsumu trouble? Come!” Motoya threw his arm around Kiyoomi’s shoulders, seemingly unaware of what he just interrupted. “Let us grab some food and drink and dance the night away!”

“I think you’ve had enough food and drink for tonight, Motoya.”

His cousin pouted at him. “Well...maybe you are right. Then, let us grab food and retire for tonight! Ah, if that is agreeable with ‘Tsumu?” Motoya glanced over at Atsumu; Kiyoomi carefully avoided his gaze.

“Yes, that is agreeable, Toya-kun.” Atsumu stepped in front of the cousins and led them all back inside.

As the heat of the room washed over Kiyoomi, he couldn’t help but remember the barest brush of Atsumu’s lips against his right before they were interrupted.

Atsumu had leaned in to kiss Kiyoomi back.

~*~*~*~

Osamu needed to figure out which deity granted him Komori Motoya so he could make sure to send them an offering or pray to them or...something.

During the evening, Osamu watched Komori and Rin interact, and he admitted that he was slightly jealous of the beta. They ate together, talked with each other, and danced together, all while Osamu watched from afar. He didn’t think it was right that he interrupted their time together. He often felt like an outsider looking in on the moments the two shared with one another. So, he tried to give them space when he could.

He knew Rin was conscious of his presence, and Osamu didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. So, he stayed by the doors in the library when Rin was with them. He kept to the outer edge of the gardens when they practiced magic. He stayed on the sidelines of the ballroom while watching the two together. He watched as they became closer, and he stayed on the outside.

It felt like a metaphor or symbol or something. He wasn’t sure how to feel, but Rin looked happier so Osamu was happy and content. Until Komori walked up to him and asked for a dance.

Osamu still didn’t know how the prince got him to agree.

As they twirled around the room with couples surrounding them, Komori whispered something to Osamu that had Osamu where he was now: chasing after Rin.

_“Maybe you should speak with Rin? It sounds simple, but it could work. I think there has been a lot of miscommunication between the two of you. I think you could make it work. For your sake, and for Rin’s.”_

Osamu had been oddly open about his and Rin’s situation to Komori every time they were alone together. It wasn’t that Komori would pry, but he would ask questions. Osamu always answered them honestly.

One such instance came to mind as he raced through the castle to where Rin’s quarters were located.

It had been raining that day, and Rin had just left the library to see to Kita, leaving Osamu alone with Komori.

Komori gestured him over, as he did every time Rin left for the day, and Osamu sat down in the chair across the table from him. Komori was reading over Inarizaki’s current trade agreements with Shiratorizawa, a task Osamu did not envy him one bit.

Occasionally, Komori would glance up at Osamu when he thought he wasn’t looking. It was at times like these that Osamu was reminded of Komori’s demeanor that day by the window to the western towers. The beta had definitely been checking him out. He wondered what Komori thought of now when he cast furtive glances his way. He wondered if Rin ever spoke to Komori about Osamu, and if Komori’s opinion of Osamu had changed because of it.

He wondered why he was wondering these things when he had already resigned himself to a life without Rin. Not when he wasn’t worthy of Rin’s attention. Not when Rin could have someone better. Not when he couldn’t even protect him.

Osamu was pulled from his thoughts when Komori spoke.

“Why is it that Rin thinks you hate him?”

Osamu blinked. Komori sure was blunt for someone who was supposed to be negotiating a peace treaty.

“I- I don’t hate him.” A frown came to Osamu’s lips. “He thinks that?”

Komori shrugged. “I won’t confirm or deny but the implication was there.”

That pulled a sigh from Osamu. Of course, what was Rin supposed to think? Osamu had rejected his advances after Rin told him they were compatible. He actively avoided being around Rin because Rin probably wants nothing to do with him. Not after he couldn’t protect him. Not after he’s rejected him. It hurt, but it was better this way.

Wasn’t it?

“I don’t hate him. I...He might think that because I rejected our bond. Well, not bond, but uh…” Osamu inhaled a deep breath. “I rejected our mate compatibility.”

Komori frowned, looking at Osamu again. “Why would you do that?”

“So that Rin can move on.”

“What do you mean?”

Osamu’s eyes skirted away from Komori’s gaze. “I read once that if an alpha or an omega doesn’t desire their compatible mate, they can reject their compatibility. It won’t hurt either party, and the omega is able to find a more suitable and compatible mate. Rin...he deserves someone better than me.”

It looked like Komori wanted to say something to that, but he changed his mind at the last second. “Where exactly did you read this?”

Osamu shrugs. “It was in the old library before it was burned down by Mujinazaka. A book on alphas, betas, and omegas, and the compatibility between them.”

Komori sighed as he listened to Osamu. Osamu thought he sounded extremely disappointed.

“Do you remember anything about how it works?”

Osamu did, but did he want to tell Komori? That he had to fully reject Rin? That he couldn’t even bring himself to do that? That he knew they were still compatible and felt like a piece of shit everyday that passed when he couldn’t even break his compatibility to him?

He couldn’t. So he said, “It’s already been done, Komori-san. Please stop trying to...fix us.”

Komori had dropped the conversation after that, but he didn’t give up. In the months that have passed since then, Komori made it his personal mission to get Osamu to open up to him about Rin even more. Osamu didn’t exactly have the strength or integrity to make him stop. It caused unfortunate thoughts to venture up. Thoughts where Osamu hoped he could be friends with Rin again, if nothing more.

That’s why when Komori whispered those words to Osamu during their dance, it lit something within Osamu. Something that made him chase after Rin. Something that made him finally reach out to try and mend this brokenness between them.

Catching sight of Rin up ahead, Osamu called out to him. Surprising Osamu, Rin stopped and turned toward him.

Even garbed in the ceremonial dress of the servants of the castle, Rin was absolutely stunning. His narrowed eyes popped from the dark kohl outline; the maroon pigment smeared across his upper lids an indication of his alliance to Inarizaki. His black pants and maroon shirt with a black vest and white accents outlined his musculature: one that was different from the knights, but pleasing to the eye all the same.

It made Osamu’s breath catch in his throat. 

_Fuck_.

He didn’t know if he could be friends with Rin without wanting something more. Was he being selfish? A cold feeling clawed its way into Osamu’s being. Frozen, he couldn’t do anything except gaze into Rin’s eyes as Rin raised an eyebrow at him.

“What is it?”

~*~*~*~

Rintaro hadn’t expected to see Osamu when he turned around. Sometimes, it was hard to distinguish between Osamu and Atsumu’s voices when one of them came out of nowhere and you weren’t looking to see which twin it was. He thought it was Atsumu calling after him. Not Osamu.

He suddenly wished he hadn’t stopped.

As he waited for Osamu to answer his question, his gaze dragged over Osamu’s attire for the night. Garbed in the typical ceremonial knight attire, Rintaro couldn’t help but focus on Osamu’s chest and shoulders. The last time he had felt the strength in those arms was days after he was released from the infirmary years ago.

For some reason, that knowledge made him sad.

Osamu still hadn’t answered him, so Rintaro straightened up. He might as well tell Osamu this now.

“He’s compatible. Moto-Komori.” Rintaro’s eyes bore into Osamu’s, willing the alpha to react. To _say something_.

Osamu’s eyes darted away, as they always did. As they always will. “Why are you telling me this?”

Rintaro grit his teeth and practically bit out his reply. “Because he is compatible with me. Because he is compatible with _us_!”

Rintaro knew he fucked up when Osamu took a step back. Osamu had chased after him, and now Rintaro was fucking it up. Whatever this was. Tension was taut throughout Osamu’s frame, but Rintaro knew he wouldn’t strike him. Never him.

“I...I thought we had an understanding, Suna Rintaro.”

Rintaro was going to break a tooth if he clenched his jaw any harder. “No. You made a decision that didn’t include me.”

Osamu growled then. Finally showing some emotion. “It’s not like I could fucking do anything else. What do you expect from me, huh?”

Rintaro swallowed. In all honesty, he expected a lot of things. None of which he dared voice out loud.

“I just thought you should know.” Rintaro looked down, finally deferring to his alpha. To his superior.

Osamu breathed out a sigh. “Don’t be like that, Sunarin.”

“Don’t.” Ice laced Rintaro’s voice. The nickname that Motoya gave him coming out of Osmau’s mouth hurt.

He took a careful step back but kept his head bowed, letting Osamu know exactly how he felt about this. It wasn’t like he asked for this. He didn’t ask to be born a servant. He didn’t ask to be compatible with a knight and a prince. He didn’t ask for any of this. He should have kept his mouth shut. Regret only built in hindsight. “Sorry for disturbing you, sire.”

Rintaro turned and strode away, not turning back when he heard Osamu’s shout of “Wait!” Not slowing down until he got to his room. Not falling apart until he was safe in his nest.

It was shit luck that the next morning, Kita called Rintaro to the council room. He had an announcement to make, and it seemed that Rintaro’s presence was required. He didn’t understand why until Kita made the announcement.

There was an incoming army from Mujinazaka invading the North-East areas of Inarizaki. Kita made the decision to ride out to meet them with Inarizaki’s own army in the hopes of stopping an invasion.

He was sending Sakusa and Motoya South-West to keep them away from the approaching trouble, but there was also an outpost there where they would be safe. It helped that Shiratorizawa was south of the outpost and Itachiyama was west of the outpost. Close to Sakusa’s and Motoya’s own kingdom and close to a friendly ally of Itachiyama, as well.

Rintaro could see the wisdom in it, but his opinions weren’t meant for royalty. He was only a lowly servant after all. He was summoned only because he would be going with Sakusa and Motoya to attend to Sakusa if his heat should hit before they arrived at the outpost. Of course, Kita was sending along Osamu and Atsumu as protection, but those two weren’t meant to stay at the outpost for longer than it took them to make it there. As soon as Sakusa and Motoya were settled in, they were to ride North-East to meet with Kita and the encroaching army.

There was all so much fanfare to Rintaro’s taste, but he didn’t say anything and accepted his assignment quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kita’s enthronement ceremony doubles as a crowning ceremony. I looked up the enthronement of Japanese emperor and mixed in some elements of a typical British crowning ceremony. So, yeah :)
> 
> next time: travel to the outpost


	6. Chapter 6: May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I come along or will you shatter me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the updated tags! A lot goes down this chapter too, but we're getting closer to the end!

It was early morning when the news of Mujinazaka’s forces advancing from the North-East reached Kita’s attention. He summoned his royal council, and they decided what to do from there.

This is why Atsumu was dragged out of bed by Osamu mid-morning. Atsumu had barely slept for three hours before he was putting on his knight’s wardrobe and following Osamu to Kita’s council room.

Kita looked stressed when they walked into the room.

“Mujinazaka is advancing upon our borderland towns, and the scout that made it back this morning said they were demanding an audience with me. It seems as if this was planned beforehand.” Kita murmured, looking down at the letter the scout delivered with him.

Atsumu and Osamu exchanged glances but otherwise kept quiet.

“It seems as if Mujinazaka is under new leadership. Unfortunately, it’s rumored that the new leadership is even more confrontational than the previous king.” Aran added.

“We may have no other choice but to fight.” Kita’s words were quiet, but the weight they carried rang loud in Atsumu’s ears.

“What would you have us do, Kita-sama? We are at your service.” Atsumu kneeled, Osamu following suit, their heads bowed as Kita mulled over his decision.

“I would like the both of you to accompany Sakusa-sama and Komori-san to the Kitsune Outpost. I’m sending Suna Rintaro and Suna Jurinu with you.”

Osamu’s head snapped up at that. “Kita-sama, why them?”

Atsumu swallowed thickly. This wasn’t going to end well, was it?

“Rin has been building a good relationship with Komori-san, and he attended to Sakusa-sama during his heat. I trust him. I am sending Jurinu with you so that she can lead you back to me once the safety of Sakusa-sama and Komori-san is ensured. Her magic ability will be useful to you getting to the outpost and coming back in case a battle ensues.”

Osamu lowered his head again, but Atsumu noticed the tension in his shoulders now. Osamu may be agreeing, but he was not happy about it.

Kita bid them to rise and went over a few more important details with both of them before they were dismissed.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Atsumu shoved Osamu into the wall and held him there by the front of his shirt. “You are not going to pitch a fit about Rin or Juri coming with us, ya hear?”

Osamu’s eyes burned through Atsumu; he wasn’t backing down. “I don’t give a shit if they’re supposed to come with us. The journey could be dangerous. I’m  _ not _ allowing Rin or Juri near any harm!”

Atsumu just slammed him into the wall again. “Think about it, ‘Samu. We’re takin’ the princes to where it’s safer, ya? If we leave Rintaro and Jurinu here, then they’re more likely to be closer to the danger! It’s better they come with us so we can keep an eye on them!”

That brought Osamu up short. His brother may be smart, but  _ fuck _ he was dumb sometimes.

“...Alright.”

“Ya?”

A nod. Then, “Ya…Sorry, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu let him go. “Just make sure ya get packed up properly for our journey. I’m running on very little sleep and not enough patience.”

They parted ways, Osamu to pack and Atsumu to alert Kiyoomi and Motoya about their change in plans.

A knock on their door revealed Motoya. The kind-hearted beta who somehow wormed his way into Atsumu’s good graces, but he couldn’t really complain about it. He was funny, he cared for Rin and Osamu, and Atsumu knew he was trying to get the two of them back together. He wished him immense luck. Atsumu has been trying for years, to no avail.

Kiyoomi is sitting at the desk underneath the window, reading over a book. He looked up as Atsumu approached, something lighting in his eyes that Atsumu couldn’t decipher. Kiyoomi really was a mystery. One that Atsumu wanted to solve. He found the omega intriguing, intelligent, and someone Atsumu wanted to be closer to.

Atsumu liked to think that he had grown closer to Kiyoomi over the past few months. The omega was prickly at first, but Atsumu couldn’t help but remember the vulnerable state Kiyoomi was in so many months ago during the night his heat began early. The glazed over look and compliant movements were difficult to forget, and Atsumu certainly had many inappropriate thoughts as a result. Thoughts of protecting Kiyoomi, as if the omega were his to protect. Not to mention the thoughts he had during his rut-

Divesting himself of these thoughts, he turned to the matter at hand. “We need you two to pack. Take only what you absolutely need to.”

“What’s going on?” Kiyoomi stood as he asked this, already complying with Atsumu’s instructions.

“Kita-sama has been informed of an invasion in the North-East. He fears there will be an ensuing battle.”

Motoya and Kiyoomi shared a look, an entire conversation passing between them before Motoya spoke.

“Is it Mujinazaka? Is that why he wants us to leave the castle?”

Atsumu wasn’t sure how Motoya guessed that but he answered truthfully. “Yes. They’ve been able to infiltrate our stronghold once before, and Kita-sama doesn’t want to take the risk of it happening again while you two are here.” Atsumu turned a grave look on both princes before him. “We’re heading South-West toward Shiratorizawa. There’s an outpost there where you’ll be safe. Pack the essentials.”

Atsumu turned to leave to delegate his other duties to his subordinates, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. His eyes widened when he realized it was Kiyoomi touching him. Atsumu had quickly figured out that Kiyoomi doesn’t like to be touched, so Atsumu was always surprised when Kiyoomi initiated contact first.

“You’re guarding us, right? On the way to the outpost?”

Atsumu’s eyes met Kiyoomi’s dark orbs, and a feeling that has been slowly building within Atsumu swelled. He carefully took Kiyoomi’s hand between his own, and he did something he had never done before.

He lowered himself into a kneeling position and bowed his forehead to touch the back of Kiyoomi’s hand. It was surreal, doing this for someone other than Kita. Atsumu wasn’t sure what possessed him to pledge himself to Kiyoomi, but it felt  _ right _ , like something that had been missing was finally slotting into place.

“I vow to protect you, Sakusa-sama. With my life if it comes to it.” A light pressure was placed on his head, and he recognized it as Kiyoomi’s other hand. He slid his fingers through Atsumu’s hair, and Atsumu closed his eyes at the sensation.

A breathless whisper of, “Thank you, Atsumu.” He cleared his throat, and his hands fell away from Atsumu’s hair and from his grasp. “Now get up off of the floor. Your resemblance to a dog is even greater when you’re kneeling like that.”

The words would have cut Atsumu a few months ago, but he’s become used to Kiyoomi’s tone in the passing months they’ve spent together. A grin found its way to Atsumu’s lips as he stood. Kiyoomi was reassured, which was Atsumu’s ultimate goal.

“Ya like havin’ someone at yer beck and call though, Omi-kun. Don’t deny it.” He sent a wink at him before glancing over at Motoya, who was carefully turned away from them. “I’ll be back soon. Be ready.”

Both agreed, and Atsumu left with the memory of Kiyoomi’s fingers gliding through his hair; a quiet resolve to protect them flowing through his veins.

~*~*~*~

Their party of six gathered in the garden area of the castle’s courtyard. Apparently, there was a secret exit that was used for evacuation during Mujinazaka’s attack. They never found this gateway, and it was assumed to be safe to use.

Rintaro felt a thrum underneath his skin as anxiety crept up, breaking a sweat out across his brow. He was ready to leave, but he knew their preparations were important. They needed to plan their route to the outpost.

“...so, this is why I think this will be our best route to take.”

Suna Jurinu was Rintaro’s younger sister. She was incredibly smart and found to be more useful than Rintaro ever was. Her magic dealt with the magnetic field of the earth. She was able to use the pull to find her way, even in the blackest of night. She would be their guide to the outpost.

Rintaro watched her point out different landmarks along the way to the Kitsune Outpost. Rintaro had only been there once before, but he remembered the protective walls surrounding it. It would be a safe place to stay with the princes until this conflict blew over.

(Rintaro wondered why they didn’t just send Kiyoomi and Motoya home to Itachiyama. Surely they would be safe there, and they could start going over the peace treaty. Maybe even finalize it and send aid to Inarizaki, but he kept quiet on these thoughts. It wasn’t his place to question Kita and the royal council’s decisions.)

Jurinu looked up and flashed a smile at her brother. He gave her one back, then nodded and prompted her to finish her explanation.

With that wrapped up, each of them shouldered their packs, ready to leave the castle grounds to begin their journey.

Inarizaki wasn’t able to spare horses for the journey, so it was lucky the Kitsune Outpost was only a four day journey on foot.

Rintaro still wasn’t looking forward to it, but at least his sister was here to distract him from the object of his ire.

She bumped her shoulder against his as they walked together, each pair walking beside their family member.

“What’s on your mind?” Her accented lilt told of the many hours she’s spent traveling for the sake of Inarizaki Kingdom, using her magic to guide parties to their destinations.

“Is it that obvious something is wrong?”

“Hmm, maybe not to an outsider, but I  _ am _ your sister. Out with it.”

Rintaro chuckled at her boldness. Leave it to Jurinu to be blunt and direct.

“Same old, same old.” At her skeptical look, Rintaro huffed out a quiet chuckle. “Truly, it is just mate trouble.”

Her eyes narrowed as she bared her teeth.  _ Overprotective alphas _ , Rintaro thought as he quietly rolled his eyes. “What did Osamu do this time?”

He held in his laugh when he noticed Osamu tense up ahead of them. Jurinu wasn’t exactly quiet, but she could have a little more tact. “Nothing. I actually need to tell you something important when we won’t be overheard.”

She gave him a sharp nod before he started asking about her travels. She only arrived back in Inarizaki two days ago, and he hadn’t been able to catch up with her yet.

As she regaled her tales of Nekoma and directed their path onward, Rintaro felt himself relax with her presence by his side. He’s really missed his sister.

The hours wore on ahead of them, and they quickly set up camp for the night. Rintaro grabbed their waterskins to refill them in the river nearby when his sister caught up to him.

“You said you’d like to tell me something?”

Rintaro nodded and threw a couple waterskins over to her so she could fill them as well. “I’ve found another mate.”

Her head snapped up in his direction. “Rin! That’s incredible! Who is it? Do I know them?”

He dipped his head in a nod. “Actually, he’s traveling with us.”

Jurinu furrowed her brow before her eyes slowly widened in realization. “You...the prince? Not the omega, but the beta?”

A nod confirmed her guess. “Motoya. He’s the one who has been teaching me how to use my magic...and how to read and write.”

When they were younger, and it was discovered that Jurinu’s magic would be useful for travelling, she was roped in with the castle’s children to receive lessons from tutors to learn how to read, write, and control her magic. Since she was an alpha, it was an unspoken confirmation that she would put her magic to good use for the kingdom. It caused tension between them when they were kids, but their parents often put a stop to their fights over it.

When Mujinazaka attacked in their teenage years, they lost both parents. Jurinu was thrown into her role as a guide for traveling parties into and out of Inarizaki, and Rintaro was relegated to a valet since he never told anyone about his magic.

Maybe he should have. He wonders where he would be if his magic manifested when he was younger and not after their parents’ deaths. Then again, Motoya told him strong emotional responses can invoke or interfere with magic. Maybe he needed that extra push to manifest it.

“Have you told him yet?” Rintaro sighed and finished filling the waterskin.

“No.”

“Why not?”

Rintaro looked over at his sister. She had a frown on her face and was watching him carefully. It was quiet except for the bubbling of the water, and Rintaro thought hard about why he hadn’t mentioned it to Motoya.

He knew the reason. He just didn’t want to say it out loud.

“He’s a prince, Juju. I can’t just tell him we’re compatible. Would he even believe me? He also knows a lot about the history between Osamu and me. I already feel insecure and inadequate…” Rintaro trailed off, not even sure where he was going with those thoughts. It was a dangerous spiral, the feeling of self-loathing.

Then, Jurinu wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close. Her familiar alpha scent soothed some of Rintaro’s anxiety.

“I think you’re too hard on yourself, Rin. Although, I can’t entirely blame you for that. You’ve had a rough go of it, huh?”

Rintaro huffed and rolled his eyes. He let his sister comfort him for a moment longer before pulling away. “Realistically, he wouldn’t stay in Inarizaki even if he knew we were mates. He’s from Itachiyama. That’s his home. I can’t move either. Not away from my own home.”

“I suppose you’re right. Although, if you both wanted to stay together, there are borderland towns that could make for a comfortable place to call home...just saying. Just something to think about.”

Rintaro hummed, putting the full waterskins together to carry them back to camp. “I’ll think about telling him...no promises though.”

Jurinu flashed him a bright smile. “That’s all I’m asking!” She hopped up with her own waterskins and trailed after her brother to make their way back to camp.

~*~*~*~

Three days later saw the traveling company a day’s travel away from the Kitsune Outpost. Motoya was honestly exhausted. He was ready to reach the outpost and have a nice hot bath.

The sun was setting on them already, and they stopped to make camp for the night. They each had their routine established. Jurinu and Rin would go fill their waterskins up in the river that flowed nearby. Osamu and Motoya would look for herbs and animals to eat for dinner. Kiyoomi and Atsumu would set up everyone’s bedrolls for the night.

There wasn’t as much tension tonight as there had been the previous days. The cold might be getting to them, wearing them down and leaving them exhausted rather than confrontational. At least, that was Motoya’s thoughts on the matter. While Jurinu was friendly and outgoing, she was careful around Osamu. Which made sense when Motoya thought about it, but there was something about the way she looked at Motoya that made him...uneasy.

In any case, it led to Motoya and Osamu being alone more often, which let Motoya weasel his way into Osamu’s thoughts and opinions.

Like now, after dinner was made and eaten, Osamu volunteered for the first watch. Motoya volunteered to stay and clean up the remnants of dinner. When he was done, he sat down beside Osamu in front of the fire instead of retiring to bed right away.

Osamu glanced over at him, and Motoya gave a small smile in return.

“What’s on your mind?”

A long moment passed, where Motoya thought Osamu wouldn’t answer him. To his surprise, Osamu murmured his reply a few minutes later.

“Sometimes,” Osamu’s voice was a quiet whisper in the stillness of the night air. “I want to wrap Suna up in my arms, place him on my lap, and hand feed him my cooking.”

Motoya blinked. That was...very intimate. He didn’t know how to respond.

Osamu looked up at him then. The fire crackled, reminding Motoya that night was upon them. “I shouldn’t have told ya that.”

Confusion laced through Motoya. “Why not?”

Honesty in the face of a tiredness was the only explanation Motoya expected.

Until Osamu said, “Remember when I told ya about the attack on our castle by Mujinazaka?”

Motoya nods. How could he forget?

“I wasn’t able to protect Rin during the attack. Then, two weeks later, he saunters up to me and drags me to a quiet place before telling me we’re compatible mates. As if I wasn’t the reason for his scars. As if I was worthy of being his alpha.”

Osamu turned his face away from Motoya, but Motoya saw the tell tale redness and the tears forming in his eyes. “I rejected him then. Told him I didn’t accept it. Didn’t…” In a whisper quiet voice, Osamu breathed out, “Want him.”

It hurt.

Motoya was an outsider. A third party in all of this. But it still  _ hurt _ . How Sunarin must have felt after being rejected by his alpha...Motoya didn’t consider it before, but it had to have hurt. A lot.

“I fucked up back then. I keep fucking up, and I don’t know how I can mend our friendship.” Osamu brought his sleeve up and swiped at his eyes. “I miss him so fuckin’ much, but I can’t even tell him that to his face. I’m a coward, Komori. I’m a coward, and I don’t deserve him.” Turning his head to finally look at Motoya, Osamu’s eyes lit with resolve in the fire’s light. “I think  _ you’re _ the answer I’ve been looking for.”

Confusion swept through Motoya, but Osamu never did get to explain what he meant by that because at that exact moment, a burst of magical fire struck the tree beside them, and all hell broke loose.

~*~*~*~

Adrenaline pumped through Osamu’s veins as he attacked another Inubushi knight. Where the fuck did these guys keep coming from? He already knocked three of them unconscious, and he knew Atsumu had taken out at least two, but more just kept coming at them.

He wondered if this was planned.

It was a fleeting thought in the middle of battle, but it was one that stuck with him. Mujinazaka and Inubushi were allies, and the only two countries Inarizaki wasn’t on peaceful terms with. It could have been planned. Were they planning to attack Inarizaki from two sides? Fuck, they needed to get back to Kita and relay this information to him.

Coming back to back with Atsumu, Osamu explained his thoughts quickly.

“If yer right, ‘Samu, we’re all in trouble!” Atsumu yelled as he manipulated water from the nearby river to flow over a group of five knights charging to attack.

Osamu weaved his own manipulation magic into the smoke coming from the burning tree and choked off two of the knights brandishing their swords at them. Osamu hadn’t had to draw his yet, but it was starting to look like he would need to.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Rin with Komori and Jurinu with Sakusa. They would be okay for now. They were the furthest back from the advancing line, and he and Atsumu were taking out the majority of them. He saw fire and light flashes and knew that Komori and Sakusa were taking care of the stragglers. Rin was probably fending for himself; it was just harder to see air currents in the dark. Osamu felt something like pride swell in his chest. Rin has come a long way from when he first started practicing his magic. It brought a smile to Osamu’s face, even as he was battling the Inubushi knights in front of him.

The fight seemed to last forever, and yet it seemed to pass by in seconds. 

Osamu was only aware of the blood pumping in his veins, his elongated incisors pushing his mouth into a growl, and the scent of fire and smoke.

So he was surprised when he heard Rin cry out.

Osamu turned immediately, his eyes tracking Rin as he ran forward, screaming and pushing his magic into the air surrounding them. It was so powerful, the enemies standing in front of him were lifted off of the ground high into the air before dropping back down, a sickening crunch signifying their demise.

That’s when Osamu noticed Jurinu. Still. Lying in front of Rin’s crumpled figure.

_ Fuck no no nononononononono _ .

Osamu was beside Rin’s crouching form within seconds, the piercing scream of the omega cutting right through Osamu’s heart. He dropped to his knees beside Rin, arms encircling his omega. Rin was shaking, completely distraught as he tried to press his hands to cover the wound in his sister’s chest. It was no use. Osamu knew what death looked like, and Jurinu was not with them anymore.

He tightened his arms around Rin when he thought Rin might try running off to kill more of their enemies in a fit of rage, but Rin surprised him by turning toward him and burying his face in Osamu’s neck.

Tears immediately soaked Osamu’s skin, and Osamu tightened his embrace, this time rubbing soothing strokes up and down Rin’s back. The distressed smell of Rin’s scent was even more powerful, the smoke barely masking the  _ hurt, broken, shattered _ . Osamu was lost, and all he could do was hold on.

Rin wrapped his own arms around Osamu, clinging to him and shaking harder. “She’s gone. Osamu! She’s…” A sob broke off Rin’s sentence, and Osamu could only think that he failed to protect another Suna.

It was then that he noticed the strange beam of light aimed directly at them. An Inubushi knight was aiming a stream of magic right toward them, and Osamu barely had time to flip their positions so that Rin was out of the path of the magic; he pushed Rin away from him as Osamu was hit with whatever magic the Inubushi knight threw at them.

His heart immediately started beating faster, and heat swelled through his veins. It felt like rut, but more intense. Something primal was awakened within him. Eyes shifting focus from Rin to the enemies around them, a snarl ripped from Osamu’s throat.

Komori was approaching them at a run, and Osamu didn’t recognize his own voice as he growled out, “Get Rin out of here.  _ Now. _ ” His tone held command, directed at Komori, and he didn’t hold any room for argument. He was trusting the beta, a supposed compatible mate, to take care of Rin while Osamu took care of the immediate problem in front of him.

His vision shifted red, and Osamu didn’t remember much after he stood and took his first step toward the remaining Inubushi knights.

~*~*~*~

Kiyoomi had been separated from Suna, Jurinu, and Motoya when more enemies swarmed them from beyond the river.

He found Atsumu quickly though. He was nearby the river, using some type of magic to use the water to attack the enemies there. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed, and Kiyoomi moved to help him.

It wasn’t well known that Kiyoomi possessed an affinity for lightning, but lightning and water worked well together, so he decided to use his affinity magic instead of the raw magic he usually preferred. He was able to quickly make his way to Atsumu, striking down opponents quickly and efficiently to meet Atsumu side by side.

“Kiyoomi!? What are ya doin’ here?”

“Was separated from the others. Found you first, and it looked like you could use a helping hand. Unless you don’t want it?” Kiyoomi didn’t know how he was able to tease Atsumu at a time like this, but he couldn’t stop himself from the quip that left him.

“HAAH? OF COURSE YA SHOULD HELP SINCE YER HERE!”

Kiyoomi felt a smile overtake his lips. Atsumu was nothing if not predictable. “Do you know what magic I use?”

“Not a clue!” Atsumu responded as he raised up a wall of water and crashed it down upon three advancing knights.

Lightning crackled in Kiyoomi’s palm, and he directed it toward Atsumu’s next water attack, powering it up with some electricity.

“Fuck, that’s cool, Omi-kun.”

Another smile crossed Kiyoomi’s lips. “Let’s finish this quickly so we can get back to the others, okay?”

Together, they continued taking down Inubushi knights: Atsumu manipulating water from the river to rain down attacks upon his opponents, and Kiyoomi using his lightning to supercharge Atsumu’s attacks or attack on his own. It was tiring, and Kiyoomi noticed the fatigue in Atsumu before Atsumu himself seemed to notice.

Kiyoomi had to admit that Atsumu’s ability to manipulate water was impressive. An element that could wear down the toughest stone with any amount of time and diligence. Kiyoomi stood in awe as Atsumu’s magic manipulated the water and crashed it down on the encroaching Inubushi knights.

It was only because Kiyoomi was watching Atsumu so closely that he saw the metal spear hurling toward Atsumu’s back. Kiyoomi was in motion before he even realized he was moving.

Kiyoomi barely had a thought before he pushed Atsumu out of the way.

A burning sensation sliced along his side as he used his own body to block the spear from piercing Atsumu. A hiss escaped, and Atsumu was next to him moments later.

A wall of water surrounded them, not moving, just protecting them. Atsumu’s wide eyes swam in Kiyoomi’s vision as the alpha looked down on him.

Atsumu’s “Why’d ya do that, Omi-Omi?” was the last thing Kiyoomi heard before he passed out.

~*~*~*~

Atsumu left Kiyoomi protected by the water.

Only five knights were left, and he took them out quickly. He didn’t even need to use his magic, only his sword skills. He poured the water surrounding Kiyoomi back into the riverbank before crouching down next to Kiyoomi and carefully picking him up in his arms.

The spear had left a nasty, gaping gash in Kiyoomi’s side, and Atsumu had wrapped it up with torn up pieces of Kiyoomi’s shirt. He had draped his cloak over Kiyoomi’s figure to keep him warm while Atsumu dealt with the remaining enemies, and now he used it as a blanket for Kiyoomi’s shivering form.

Atsumu hadn’t been able to find Osamu, Rin, or Motoya. All he found was a path of dead Inubushi knights and Jurinu’s crumpled form.

Atsumu tried his best to send Jurinu off with a proper ceremony, but nothing was proper in the battles of war. He wished he had time to find out where the fuck Rin, Osamu, and Motoya were, but he didn’t. He assumed they knew, if the destruction left behind was any indication.

His priority after the sendoff was finding shelter for Kiyoomi. Luckily, there was a cave not too far away that Atsumu had been able to carry Kiyoomi to. He grabbed their packs and carried Kiyoomi close to him; walking was slow going. He was exhausted: physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Now, in the cave, he got a proper fire going. Kiyoomi was still unconscious - with his wound freshly cleaned and wrapped up - on his bedroll and in as many blankets and cloaks Atsumu could find. Atsumu was running out of energy. He needed to sleep, properly sleep, but his alpha wouldn’t let him. He needed to protect the omega and ensure that Kiyoomi was okay when he woke up. Atsumu was on high alert, sword at his side, ready for anything.

So, it was surprising when he was awoken by the tart-sweet scent of cherries and plums. He jerked away from the scent until he realized it was  _ Kiyoomi’s _ scent.

Blinking his eyes to focus, he noticed the cloak wrapped around his shoulders and the omega awake beside him.

Atsumu frowned immediately. “Ya should be laying down and resting, not sitting beside me.”

Kiyoomi dragged tired eyes toward him. “Got cold.”

Oh...the fire was out.

“Well go lie down, and I’ll start up the fire again. And take your cloak back. It’ll help warm ya up.”

“You were shivering. I thought you could use it more than me.”

Atsumu huffed out a breath. “Well, you were the one who was injured. Just...rest. Okay?”

Kiyoomi nodded and started shuffling back to his bedroll, but the sight was too painful for Atsumu to watch. How the hell Kiyoomi dragged himself to sit up beside Atsumu was beyond him.

“Here.” Atsumu held out his hand to Kiyoomi, and he grasped it firmly.

“...Thanks.”

Kiyoomi only winced a little as he stood and shuffled over to the bedroll. Atsumu helped him lay back down as well before starting up the fire again. It took him a few tries, but he got it going again.

He was about to go back to his post when Kiyoomi reached out to him. “Lie next to me.”

It didn’t sound like a request.

Atsumu glanced toward the entrance of the cave and down at Kiyoomi again.

“...I need to protect ya.”

Kiyoomi frowned at him. “You already did. It’s time to rest now. Come here. Warm me up.”

Atsumu couldn’t exactly argue with that. He unrolled his own bedroll next to Kiyoomi, staying a respectable distance away until Kiyoomi tugged it even closer and hissed a breath through his teeth at the way the motion must have upset his wound.

“Hey, hey, stop. I’ll move it closer, but ya can’t be moving around like that, okay? It’ll open it up further, and I don’t know that there’s any healers in the nearby villages that can close it up.”

Kiyoomi closed his eyes, but he nodded in agreement.

Atsumu moved his bedroll closer and pulled out the last blanket he had to drape it over himself and Kiyoomi.

The omega hummed, already falling back to sleep.

Atsumu chased sleep just as fast.

~*~*~*~

Motoya had trouble ripping Rin away from Jurinu, but it was understandable. They were siblings, and Motoya could only imagine what it felt like to have your family member ripped away from you. His thoughts trailed to Kiyoomi briefly, praying that he was okay before they returned to the task at hand.

Osamu entrusted him to keep Rin safe, and that’s what he was going to do. They were able to travel a little further away from where Osamu was going on a rampage - seriously, what kind of magic had he been hit with? - but Rin had gone quiet, only sniffles and whimpers coming from him.

Motoya didn’t know what to say, so he kept pushing them onward until they found shelter in an abandoned house. In truth, it was likely it had been inhabited before the Inubushi knights showed up. No one was there now, and it was the perfect place to stay until it was safe to leave.

He wrapped Rin up in blankets and was going to raid the kitchen for food and water when Rin’s hand reached out to grasp his wrist.

Motoya turned with a concerned look on his face. “Sunarin?”

Rin’s face was half covered behind the blanket, his arms wrapped around himself to shield himself from the cruelty of the outside world.

“Don’t leave me here alone, Motoya,  _ please. _ ”

The whispered plea broke Motoya’s resolve, and he crumbled onto the couch beside Rin, wrapping him in his arms and soothing the crying omega with his scent. Slowly but surely, Rin relaxed in his hold and drifted off to sleep.

Motoya wasn’t sure how much time had passed until Osamu found them.

The door swung open, revealing the alpha in blood-stained clothes with cuts and bruises lining his body.

Motoya sat up first; Rin was still asleep.

“Osamu…” He trailed off, not even knowing what to say. What was with that powerful display Osamu showed during his fight with the Inubushi knights? What was with the glow of his eyes, the sharpness of his teeth, and the growling tone of alpha in his voice? Motoya had never seen him like that before. It, admittedly, scared him.

Osamu didn’t have answers though as he collapsed forward into the house, unconscious before Motoya could reach him to catch him. That was fine. Motoya was strong enough to heave Osamu’s body up and get him situated on the bed in the room he found during his earlier exploration.

Motoya sent a silent thanks and apology to the owners of this house before stripping Osamu’s bloodied clothes off and depositing them in one of the tubs he found. In another, he filled water and heated it to a warmer temperature using his magic. He ripped up clothing found in the trunk at the foot of the bed then began cleaning and dressing Osamu’s wounds.

It was a slow process, and Rin woke up during it. He stuck his head into the room, eyes going wide at the state Osamu was in.

While none of the wounds were deep, there were many. Rin quietly picked up a strip of cloth to help Motoya clean Osamu’s wounds.

They worked quietly, finishing quickly and wrapping up the wounds that needed wrapping up. They found clothing big enough to fit Osamu, and worked together to put it on him. Osamu remained asleep during the entire ordeal, not waking even when they moved him.

Rin’s eyes were latched onto Osamu’s figure, and Motoya didn’t know how else to comfort him besides wrapping his arms around Rin’s waist and releasing more soothing pheromones into the air around them. Rin relaxed in his arms, the tension slowly draining from his frame before he turned and wrapped his own arms around Motoya.

Quietly, the two of them stayed like that until they were strong enough to continue on their own.

~*~*~*~

Atsumu roused slowly, the warmth encasing his body made him not want to move very quickly. When he realized he was warm from the body huddled on top of him, he became more aware of his situation.

It was Kiyoomi that was draped across him as if Atsumu was the last vestigial spark of fire to keep him warm. Of course, the cave was freezing, and Atsumu didn’t want to leave the warmth emanating from Kiyoomi either. But they had to wake up and get moving.

Carefully, he lifted his hand and placed it on Kiyoomi’s shoulder. Gently, he shook his shoulder and whispered, “Omi-Omi, it’s time to wake up.”

The cutest grumble Atsumu has ever heard came from where Kiyoomi’s head was tucked into Atsumu’s neck. Fuck, that was cute.

“Omi-Omi, we gotta get up. We have to get to the Kitsune Outpost today.”

Another grumble came from Kiyoomi as he buried his face further into Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu didn’t even tense at the way he was technically baring his throat to Kiyoomi. He trusted the other man, and he was so adorable like this that Atsumu didn’t have the heart to shove him off of him.

Instead, he dragged his hand over Kiyoomi’s torso, rubbing soothing patterns against his shirt-clad back. Slowly but surely, Kiyoomi roused from sleep and blinked sleepy eyes at Atsumu.

“Wha-?”

Atsumu chuckled at Kiyoomi’s confused scrunched nose as he slowed his hand to a stop and steadied Kiyoomi on top of him, being careful of his wound. “G’mornin’ sleepyhead. Ya feelin’ up to travelin’ today?”

Kiyoomi blinked a few more times before he seemed to wake up fully as he drew back and rolled off of Atsumu. “...Sorry.”

Atsumu sat up and looked down at him. Kiyoomi had his face turned away, a light blush staining his cheeks that Atsumu didn’t have the heart to tease him about.

“No worries, Omi-kun! Ya weren’t heavy or anything! In fact, you should eat more.” A frown marred Atsumu’s features as he thought this over. “We need to reach the Kitsune Outpost today. Osamu told me something worrying last night before we were separated. He’ll probably be heading toward the outpost as well, so we can regroup there if worse comes to worst. I’ll grab us breakfast so we can eat and leave. I’ll also need to grab some fresh water for your wounds so we can clean and wrap them up again…” Atsumu trailed off, speaking his thoughts aloud as he stood up and started gathering his cloak and blankets to put them away before heading out of the cave to start on breakfast.

Just before exiting the cave, he turned back to look at Kiyoomi. The other man was sitting up now, frowning down at his side before looking up and over at Atsumu.

Atsumu gave him an encouraging smile. “We’ll be okay, Kiyoomi-kun. Trust me in this, okay?”

Kiyoomi met his eyes and gave him a short nod before Atsumu turned back around and left the cave.

~*~*~*~

Osamu’s awareness came back slowly, the light of the day streaming across his eyes and forcing him to consciousness. Blinking rapidly, Osamu sat up, looking around the unfamiliar room he was in.

What the-

Curled up together on the other side of the bed was Rin and Komori. They looked so cute together, a smile pulled at Osamu’s lips before confusion quickly followed.

Where the fuck were they? How did they get here? Why was his head pounding like a ceremonial drum? He had many questions, but none were urgent enough to wake his mates-

Wait…

Mates!?

Osamu looked down at himself and realized with growing horror that he could smell mates,  _ plural _ . As in two. As in, he was going into rut soon.

Rin did say Komori was their mate. Although, he supposed he should stop calling him Komori...right? If they were mates, he should be referring to him by his first name.

Motoya…

As if able to hear his thoughts, the beta roused from sleep, blinking slowly and looking over at Osamu. A sleepy smile pulled across his face, heavy lidded eyes locking on Osamu’s form.

“You’re awake.”

Osamu nodded slowly, a lump forming in his throat because  _ fuck _ he was so confused, but this felt  _ right _ . Waking up with these two in the same bed as him...The missing part of himself was filled with an emotion he didn’t want to acknowledge, one he had been trying to distance himself from ever since he realized it was possible.

His love for Rin was so great, but he hurt Rin before allowing himself happiness in the hopes that someone better would come along for Rin. Mootya was that person...right? He had to be. If he was their mate, and  _ he was _ according to Osamu’s instincts, then he could make Rin happy. He could be the person Rin could spend the rest of his life with. Osamu would be happy just knowing that Rin was happy. That he had someone who made him happy. It wouldn’t matter that Osamu wasn’t enough, that he couldn’t protect him, because he would have another to protect him. To teach him. To help him become a better person. To love him and make him happy.

During this inner monologue, Motoya crawled closer, a frown on his features as he carefully inhaled.

“Osamu?”

He looked up at Motoya, a question in the tilt of his head.

“Are you going into rut?”

Osamu’s eyes widened at the reminder. “I need to get away from Rin. I don’t want him to...I...I don’t want him to…”

Motoya glanced behind him at Rin’s back. A sigh left him when he came to a decision. “Alright. That’s fine. I’ll...We’ll go to another house. There’s one down the road we can reach if we walk together.”

Osamu nodded, continuously thanking Motoya as he helped him sit up on the side of the bed. Motoya quickly wrote Rin a note - thank goodness Rin would be able to read it thanks to Motoya’s lessons - and wrapped Osamu’s arm around his shoulders to steady him. The two set off to a different abandoned house a stone’s throw away from the one Rin and Motoya hunkered down in the night before.

Once inside the next house, Osamu collapsed on the bed again.

“I’m staying here.” Motoya’s words echoed into the quiet room around them.

A moment passed, a tense silence before Osamu reacted. “You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You  _ can’t _ .”

Motoya heaved a sigh, obviously frustrated with Osamu’s stubbornness. Osamu didn’t care. Motoya needed to be with Rin right now. He just lost his sister. Osamu could take care of himself.

“No, you can’t.”

...He said that out loud, didn’t he?

At Motoya’s crossed arms and frowning face, Osamu didn’t know exactly how much he was going to be able to argue with the other man.

Then, Motoya sighed and said, “I know we’re mates, Osamu. Don’t pretend like we’re not either. Your scent...You’re in rut, and that means I know we’re mates now. Don’t deny it.”

Oh...right. Betas could find their mates when they smelled their heat or rut scent. Or they found their mates in another beta, but Motoya  _ was _ his mate. His and Rin’s mate…

“Then you know why I want you with Rin right now. He needs you more than I do.”

Motoya bit his lower lip and looked down. Osamu’s eyes couldn’t help but stare at Motoya’s mouth, his lower lip reddened with the earlier action. Osamu kind of wanted to bite it himself to see just how red it could get.

No. Those are rut thoughts. Motoya needed to leave now though, while Osamu was in the early stages and still had a clear head.

“I want you to leave.”

“So I can be with Rin.”

Osamu nodded, hoping that Motoya was seeing sense.

Motoya sighed. “When was the last time you had a rut where you had to get your own food and water? Where you had no one to help you with the bare necessities?”

That brought Osamu up short. He didn’t…

“I would rather help you than have Rin help you. He’s vulnerable right now, yes, but he would also be worried sick about you if you insisted on getting through this rut by yourself. That’s not even considering the possibility that he himself would come over to try and help you, and who knows what would happen then.” Motoya crossed his arms again, shooting Osamu a pointed look. “I want to help you, Osamu. If that means getting you food and water, I will be here. If that means more, then I-'' Motoya gulped, his crossed arms dropping to his sides as his eyes fixated on Osamu’s body. “I wouldn’t complain.”

Osamu licked his lips. He knew it. This growing feeling of attraction was mutual between them.

“Is that fair to Rin?”

Motoya sighed again. “He was awake earlier. When you were sitting with your back to him, I wrote down that I was taking you elsewhere when he opened his eyes and wrote something to me as well.” Motoya pulled the paper from his clothing, showing Osamu while he mumbled, “He’s going to yell at me for showing you this.”

In a messy script that Osamu wasn’t privy to, he read Rin’s words.

‘ _ Help him, Motoya. He’ll be hard in the head, but help him _ .’

“I haven’t taught him how to write the word for stubborn yet, but 'hard in the head' gets the point across, don’t you think?”

Osamu bit his own lip then. “You two, I swear…”

Motoya flashed a smile at him then. “We care about you, Osamu. Don’t suffer alone.”

Tears pricked at his eyes as that unnamed emotion swelled in him again. How could he think about leaving these two when they obviously cared for him? How could he reject them? Looking up into Motoya’s eyes, he knew he could never reject them. Not fully. Not ever.

“Okay. Okay, you can stay.”

Motoya smiled, and with the force of a blazing fire that echoed his magic, he stepped forward and kissed Osamu.

~*~*~*~

Motoya was overwhelmed instantly. He’d never been around a rutting alpha before, but  _ fuck _ if it wasn’t tiring.

The way Osamu took over and commanded submission with every action was something Motoya never before thought he would find hot. Kisses were pressed against his mouth as hands trailed over his body, burning desire into his skin with every second Osamu touched him.

Osamu focused a lot of attention on his scent glands, merging their two scents together in a way that had Motoya shivering with pleasure. Or maybe that was because Osamu’s mouth was on his cock, but he couldn’t exactly tell right now.

As warm heat enveloped him, Motoya threaded his fingers through Osamu’s hair, tugging lightly and trying not to buck his hips up.

Osamu’s hands were occupied with other matters. His fingers were slick with an oil they found in the kitchen, and they were teasing at Motoya, pushing in slightly before pulling back out again, stretching him open but never giving him enough. It was driving him mad.

“Osamu-  _ please!  _ Quit teasing me.” Motoya panted out his frustrations, arching his back to try to entrance Osamu with hurrying up.

The alpha hummed though, seemingly unconcerned with Motoya’s predicament and causing the beta to cry out with the vibrating sensations that resulted. Fuck, he was so close.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Osamu pushed his finger into Motoya fully, stretching him open and laving more attention on his cock. Motoya squirmed, not knowing how to get away from all of the sensations surrounding him. He was so, so close. Another finger pushed into him, and Osamu’s fingers pressed against something that had him coming seconds later.

Osamu hummed again and swallowed down Motoya’s release. When he was done, Osamu dropped a kiss to the sensitive head of his cock, causing Motoya to whine at even that sensation before Osamu sat up and dragged him into another kiss.

His fingers were still sliding in and out of Motoya, stretching him for another finger to work its way in, and he didn’t know if he was going to survive the rest of this. Osamu’s rut was going to last  _ days? _ How the hell was he going to make it?

Panting against Osamu’s mouth, Motoya drew back. “I’m ready.”

A slow smile stretched Osamu’s lips. “Ready fer my cock, ‘Toya?”

The nickname hitched Motoya’s breathing, and he nodded vigorously. His orgasm had done nothing to sate the need inside of him. As Osamu kissed and licked down his neck and body, focusing on his scent glands, Motoya’s desire hasn’t lessened even drop. His cock was filling up again, and Osamu chuckled when his lips brushed over it.

“That’s it. Get yerself worked up for me, okay? That’s my good beta.”

Another whine escaped at the praise, and  _ fuck, but Motoya needed his cock _ .

Fortunately, Osamu was over making him wait for it. He slicked himself up with the oil and positioned himself to slide in. Motoya nodded, and Osamu took it slow, easing into him to let him adjust. When he bottomed out, he stayed inside and pressed kisses to Motoya’s skin until Motoya nodded his head and asked him to continue.

Osamu lavished attention to Motoya’s neck, nipping and sucking his skin, marking him up and letting the world know that Motoya was  _ his _ . Motoya certainly felt owned like this, spread around Osamu’s cock; his mind hazy with desire and wanting even more.

As Osamu pulled out slowly, making Motoya feel every centimeter, a moan tore from deep within Motoya. How would he feel spread around Osamu’s knot? He was already stretched full. He didn’t know if he could take any more. He wanted to be good for Osamu, he wanted to take as much as Osamu would give him, and he hoped that Osamu gave him everything. Motoya was greedy, and he wanted everything Osamu and Rin had to give him.

Sensing the urgency pouring from Motoya, Osamu dipped his head down and kissed him as he slid back inside of Motoya, keeping a steady push and pull in and out of him. More sounds spilled from Motoya’s mouth, Osamu dragging the noises out with the relentless pace and varying force.

Motoya was reaching his breaking point, and Osamu panted in his ear, “Let go for me, Motoya. Lemme hear ya.”

Shudders wracked his body as he tipped over the edge, hips rutting and gripping down on Osamu, keeping him inside. Osamu’s chuckle echoed in his ear, and Motoya was tipped into overstimulation as Osamu  _ kept fucking into him _ .

Motoya reached up and grasped onto Osamu’s shoulders, nails biting into skin. The only thing he was able to do was hold on.

Osamu reached his peak minutes later, his shout muffled when he bit into his own hand, his knot catching and pressing into Motoya, causing the beta to shudder around the intrusion, opening up to take him in. Warmth flooded inside, and Motoya’s head tipped back with a prolonged sigh.

Satisfied. That’s what he was feeling.

The next two days passed as they lay in bed together, Motoya clear-headed enough to get them food and water when they needed it, and Osamu taking care of Motoya when he was too weak or sore to do it himself.

When the scent of rut began to leave Osamu’s scent, Motoya found Osamu’s lips kissing the back of his neck.

“I think one more time? If yer up for it?”

Motoya nodded in agreement, sliding Osamu’s hand from his hip to his front. As Osamu took him in hand, Motoya let out a breathy sigh and reveled in the feeling of his alpha’s hands on him. 

When he got impatient, Motoya turned over and faced Osamu. Osamu gave him a lazy smile, and Motoya rolled his eyes. He pulled him into a kiss, pushing Osamu onto his back and climbing on top, sitting firmly over his bulging erection. A breathy sound escaped from Osamu, and Motoya grinned down at him. He rocked his hips back and forth, enjoying the slide of his cock against his alpha’s.

Osamu must be getting impatient too, because his fingers found their way between Motoya’s cheeks, teasingly rubbing around him before sliding inside. With how much oil, slick, and cum that Motoya’s had inside of him, he’s surprised he’s still a little dry. Then again, betas don’t produce as much slick as omegas do, even when they’re with their alpha partner.

Osamu noticed at the same time as Motoya and drew back to pour more oil over his fingers before circling them back inside. He didn’t need as much prep as the first day. Before Motoya knows it, he’s sitting down on Osamu’s cock, eyes closing at the feeling of being filled so nicely.

“Beautiful, ‘Toya.”

A smile stretched Motoya’s lips at the praise, embarrassment long shed from how many times he’s heard Osamu echo the same sentiment. “Osamu-”

The moan left him as Osamu hit a particularly delicious spot inside of Motoya, and Motoya angled himself so that Osamu’s cock would hit the same spot every time. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Motoya could feel the beginning of Osamu’s knot start to swell. The first time he had to take it, it left him breathless. Over the past couple of days, he’s had time to adjust, but every time it fills and stretches him to the point of almost being too much. Motoya wouldn’t change a thing.

As Osamu’s hips snap up and his knot fills Motoya just right, Motoya’s own orgasm overwhelms him, and he’s out for a nap moments later.

When he awakes again, Osamu’s knot has gone down and Motoya’s been cleaned up.

Osamu is combing his fingers through Motoya’s hair, and he smiles down at Motoya when he sees that he’s awake.

“Hey.”

With a yawn and a stretch, Motoya greets him back. “Awake already?”

“I’m more used to ruts than you, Motoya.”

Oh...Motoya thought the nickname would stay. Well, this was fine too. At least he wasn’t calling him ‘Komori’ still.

“Guess you are. I’m surprised you waited for me to wake up. You could have just carried me back to the other house so we can see Sunarin right away.”

Osamu’s eyes slid away at that, and Motoya’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Now that I’m thinking about it, why didn’t you? I know you’re worried about him.”

“I need to get back to Kita-sama and inform him about the Inubushi troops. They’re obviously planning something, and if it has to do with Mujinazaka’s advances in our North-Eastern border, then he needs to know immediately.”

“You’re avoiding the question, Osamu.”

Osamu sighed, and Motoya hated that the stubborn set to Osamu’s jaw was back.

“I’m leaving you and Rin to take care of each other.”

That brought Motoya up short.

“What do you mean by that, Osamu?”

“Rin told me he was compatible with you.” Osamu’s eyes finally met Motoya’s. “I think yer who I’ve been waiting for. I haven’t broken the compatibility between me and Rin yet, but I know I can entrust him with you. You’re good for him, Motoya. I’m not.”

“This again?” Frustration was evident in his tone, but he couldn’t help the swell of irritation that raced through him. “When are you going to stop blaming yourself for something that was out of your control?” Motoya asked, eyes boring into Osamu’s.

Osamu turned away from him, trying to pull back from the vulnerability Motoya was forcing him into. Motoya wouldn’t let him though. Using his legs to pin Osamu down, Motoya climbed on top, settling his weight on Osamu’s stomach - the intimate position mimicking the one they shared just hours before.

“Talk to me, Osamu. Don’t push me away.”

Osamu wouldn’t look at him, but something about Motoya’s tone pushed through. “I’m scared, ‘Toya.”

“Of what? Explain it to me.”

“Of a lot. Of not being able to protect him! Hell, I showed that I wasn’t able to protect his sister just a few days ago! I barely got him out unscathed. What would have happened to him if he had been the one to be hit by whatever the hell that magic that hit me was? Hah? Would he have gone into heat? I certainly wouldn’t have been able to protect him then!”

Motoya’s eyes widened as he listened to Osamu.

“Osamu...you...were you in rut that entire time you were fighting off the Inubushi knights?”

Osamu’s jaw clenched down hard, and his eyes darted away from Motoya’s gaze.

“Sure as hell felt like it. That fucker was aimin’ fer Rin. I barely shielded him in time. Made sure ta kill that bastard too.”

Motoya’s lip trembled as inexplicable tears gathered in his eyes.  _ What would have happened if Rin had been-? No. That’s not what you need to focus on right now, Motoya. Osamu needs you. _

Taking in a deep breath, Motoya splayed his hand over Osamu’s shoulder. “What matters is you  _ did _ protect him. His sister was killed, yes, but you can’t change that. You weren’t even near them when she died. It was a painless death, and that’s what’s important.”

Osamu’s lips trembled, and the next thing Motoya knew, he was encircled in Osamu’s arms, being hugged tightly to his chest. Hiccuping sobs echoed into his hair, and Motoya wrapped his arms around Osamu as best as he could. He released his scent in thicker amounts, Osamu burying his face in Motoya’s neck and inhaling the calming jasmine scent.

The taut stiffness in Osamu’s muscles slowly released as he calmed down and mourned the loss of Suna Jurinu.

“I knew her back when we were kids. I could argue I was closer to Juri than Rin when we were kids.”

Motoya blinked, listening quietly.

“She took the same classes we did when Rin was forced to help his parents with the servants’ duties. I know they weren’t close until after their parents died because of their differing childhoods, but still. She was so mad at me when I rejected Rin...yelled at me every time she saw me for a whole two months. I don’t think she ever forgave me either…She’s so young, and she didn’t deserve her fate.”

Motoya nodded, and he responded with, “She was doing her duty. You can’t fault her for that. We didn’t know that Inubushi was planning to invade Inarizaki. These events are out of our control.”

“That’s why I need to warn Kita-sama. More death will follow if I don’t.”

“Osamu...You don’t have a horse. You’re injured. We don’t know what happened to Atsumu and Kiyoomi. Shouldn’t we try to push on to the Kitsune Outpost at least? It’s only a half day’s journey. We can be there tomorrow night. Wouldn’t that be better? Then, you can travel back on horseback with other Inarizaki knights as your aid.” Motoya trailed off, more thoughts echoing in his mind on future possibilities.

Osamu was quiet as he thought over Motoya’s words. “I suppose you’re right. It would be faster to travel by horse, even if I have to lose precious time tomorrow.” He let out a long sigh, his chest dipping Motoya down and up again.

Motoya smiled quietly at the movement before shaking himself. He sat up and patted Osamu’s shoulder. “Then let’s clean up and go to Sunarin, okay? He’ll be worried about us, and...don’t give up on him just yet. Don’t give up on  _ us _ just yet, okay? Please?”

Osamu’s eyes flickered away but he nodded, decisions made quickly as they untangled themselves from each other and cleaned themselves up before going back to Rin together.

Rin was waiting for them back at the other house. His eyes were red, but Motoya kindly didn't mention their puffiness. He hoped Rin was able to properly mourn the loss of his sister while he and Osamu were otherwise occupied.

Motoya went to pull Rin into a hug, and Rin hugged him back fiercely. He sniffled a little, then pulled back and squinted at Motoya. "You're covered in Osamu's scent."

Motoya blushed, and his eyes slid down to look at his feet. "Is that...okay?"

Osamu was stone-cold quiet while he also waited for Rin's answer.

Rin tilted Motoya's head up and smiled at him. He even looked behind Motoya at Osamu. "Yes. You're my mates, after all. Why would I be upset?"

Motoya frowned at the underlying lie in Rin's voice. He started to say something when Osamu cut him off.

Osamu stepped forward and dragged Rin into a fierce hug. "Rin, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect Jurinu. I'm sorry your sister is gone because of me."

Motoya grit his teeth to prevent himself from reprimanding Osamu, but Rin didn't hold back his punches.

"You dumbass." Rin's arms came up to encircle Osamu's back. "You didn't kill her. It's not your fault."

Still, Motoya heard them both sniffling as they mourned the loss of their friend and family member. Motoya quietly slipped away to let them have their moment, and he cleaned up in the bedroom using the tub that was still in there. Once finished, he stepped back into the common area where Rin was sitting down.

He looked up at Motoya when he entered, and he beckoned him closer. Motoya sat down beside him where Rin pulled him into another hug. "Thank you for taking care of him. He needed that, I think. Thank you for being there for him when I couldn't."

Motoya wrapped Rin up in his own hug. "I wouldn't have pushed if you didn't tell me to, so thank yourself, Rin. I hope you were okay while we were gone. I didn't want to leave you, but I didn't think you wanted to be around him while you two are still walking on eggshells around each other."

Rin let out a huff at that. He pulled back and wiped his eyes, but Motoya still caught the tear tracks that stained his cheeks. "I think we're slowly fixing ourselves, but I'm not sure what the future holds either..."

Uncertainty swam through Motoya too. He was compatible with Osamu, and he assumed he was compatible with Rin. What did that mean for his own future? Would he want to stay with them? He already felt connected to both of them in ways he hadn't imagined before. He knew he was coming to love Rin and Osamu both. He didn't know if he could be away from them after this. Of course, that was assuming everything turned out okay with Inarizaki and Mujinazaka. Things were still iffy, and the future was up in the air.

He suddenly wished for Kiyoomi's presence right then. Kiyoomi always had a clear mind about these things, and his blunt outlook would definitely help Motoya sort out his own thoughts and feelings. Of course, Kiyoomi was hopefully with Atsumu, and he probably had his own feelings to sort out.

With that in mind, Motoya stood. "We really should be on our way to the Kitsune Outpost. It's been days since the Inubushi attack, and hopefully Atsumu and Kiyoomi both made it out unscathed. They might be waiting for us at the outpost. Osamu also mentioned something about Inubushi working with Mujinazaka, and we need to get that information to Kita-sama as soon as possible..."

Rin nodded, standing up as Motoya trailed off. "Yeah. I've restocked our supplies, so we can just grab our packs and leave. As soon as Osamu is done cleaning up, we can leave."

Osamu walked in at that moment, already changed into new clothes and carrying the three packs Rin mentioned. "I'm ready when you guys are."

Rin and Motoya stood from the couch.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kitsune outpost and another ally???
> 
> Also, please note that there will be maybe 2 chapters left plus an epilogue! (So 9 chapters total if everything works out that way! :D) 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me this far, and I hope you enjoyed and will look forward to the next part :D


	7. Chapter 7: The Birth of a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word travels fast, but trouble travels faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late with this update, but I hope the wait will be worth it! Lots of SakuAtsu in this chapter so enjoy! :D

The morning after Inubushi attacked Atsumu, Osamu, Jurinu, Suna, Komori, and Kiyoomi, the Inarizaki battalion reached the outskirts of Yabu - a town that was a two day journey on horseback from Inarizaki’s castle.

They came upon Sakusa Hokori and Kiryuu Wakatsu: the sender of the ransom note and the new King of Mujinazaka.

Perched upon their horses, Sakusa Hokori greeted them with a friendly shout. “Kita Shinsuke-sama! Congratulations on your ascension.”

Shinsuke’s eyes narrowed at the beta before him. Sakusa Hokori may share many features with Sakusa Kiyoomi, but their personalities could not be more different. Hokori was a man of friendly demeanor: joking and light hearted more often than not. After the deaths of Shinsuke’s parents, Hokori had been a man he thought he could trust. He wasn’t so certain of this fact any longer.

The group of men established an agreement that no harm would come to either side during these negotiations. As long as no fights broke out among the troops, Shinsuke hoped for peace to remain.

The following day, a meeting occurred between the royal councils of Inarizaki and Mujinazaka. While the make-shift tent was cramped with too many bodies, Shinsuke entrusted Ren, Aran, and Michinari with negotiations between Mujinazaka’s royal council members: Mami, Unnan, and Ezota. He turned his own focus on Hokori and Kiryuu.

Hokori was as lively as ever, but Shinsuke’s discernment of this man’s intentions have been brought to the forefront of Shinsuke’s thoughts. Sakusa Hokori was a member of Sakusa Kiyoomi’s family. Banished from the kingdom when he was just 15, he traveled around for many years before he wanted to return to his homeland. It was a mere three years ago when Hokori came to Inarizaki and entered into the Kita family’s good graces.

Shinsuke remembered Hokori’s involvement in his older sister’s engagement and subsequent wedding. He also spent many hours with his younger brother in helping him practice his history and arithmetic. He regaled Shinsuke himself with stories of foreign lands and people. Shinsuke recalled a specific occasion when he asked Hokori why he returned to his homeland if he loved these other places so much.

Hokori had gotten a faraway look in his eye, and he gave Shinsuke a sly smile. “Sometimes, returning home after a long journey is the only feeling of satisfaction one finds joy in. I was homesick, Shin. Plain and simple.”

Then Shinsuke’s parents died.

Hokori became a trusted and supportive friend to Shinsuke, not just another one of his parents’ friends. Shinsuke often told Hokori many things he never told anyone else. 

Shinsuke remembered when there came a moment of contention between himself and Aran over Hokori’s increased involvement in Shinsuke’s decisions. Aran was worried over Hokori’s treatment of Omimi and other omegas in the castle.

“I don’t like him, Shinsuke. I think there’s something wrong about his demeanor. Something he’s hiding!” Aran’s voice urged Shinsuke to listen to him, but Shinsuke was grieving the loss of his parents. He couldn’t, or rather he didn’t want to, listen to Aran’s accusations. Not about someone who was a friend in all senses of the word.

Shinsuke regretted that now. Maybe if he had heeded Aran’s warning back then, he never would have become involved in the kidnapping of Sakusa Kiyoomi and Komori Motoya. Maybe he would have been able to establish peace with Itachiyama on his own terms in his own time. Maybe he wouldn’t be sitting here listening to Hokori lie through his teeth to Mujinazaka and Inarizaki’s royal councils about a peace agreement between their two nations; something Shinsuke wasn’t involved with in the slightest. Maybe he wouldn’t have to look Kiryuu in the eyes and tell him he forged no such peace treaty with their nation.

Maybe he wouldn’t have to wonder if there was about to be a war between Inarizaki and Mujinazaka, all because of a man he thought he could trust.

~*~*~*~

The trek to the outpost was slow going. Kiyoomi’s wound irritated him greatly, and he longed for the healing ability of Itachiyama’s physicians. Atsumu took it upon himself to steady Kiyoomi, wrapping his arm around Kiyoomi’s waist and slinging Kiyoomi’s arm over his shoulders.

Any other time, Kiyoomi would be complaining, but the weariness from the battle was catching up to him, slowing his movements and making him rely heavily on Atsumu. Atsumu stumbled a few times too, exhaustion settling in his bones while he held both of their weights.

It was kind of nice leaning against his alpha like this. Atsumu’s scent filled his nose; Atsumu's body heat warmed Kiyoomi; Atsumu was supporting him as they stumbled through miles of forest and underbrush. Kiyoomi couldn't help but feel calm and grounded. Atsumu made the journey bearable.

As evening dawned, the two drew closer to the outpost.

“Should be just over this hill. Almost there, Omi-kun.”

“I still don’t know why you think it is okay to not only call me by my first name but to shorten it into that ridiculous nickname.”

“Aww, Omi-kun! Don’t pretend like you don’t like my nickname for you!” Atsumu said as he helped Kiyoomi navigate some big rocks as they climbed over the hill. “It just means ya…”

But Kiyoomi never did get to find out what it means. Not when they crested the hill and saw the wreckage before them.

A devastating picture was painted below. The Kitsune Outpost had been attacked by Inubushi. It’s walls were broken down, parts of buildings crumbled, citizens were grouped in tents together in areas where there was no wreckage. It was a small comfort that Shiratorizawa’s purple banners flew alongside Inarizaki’s. Backup must have come in the form of the warhorse Shiratorizawa.

Beside him, Atsumu went quiet. Then, he pulled Kiyoomi forward slowly. Not that Kiyoomi put up any resistance. He was exhausted, and his wound needed to be healed quickly.

Carefully, they made their way down the hillside to the half-collapsed front gates. They weren’t stopped on their way inside. Although, whether that was due to Atsumu’s Inarizaki knight’s garb or due to the outpost’s state of chaos remained to be seen.

They first found the knights in charge of the outpost, two of which recognized Atsumu and immediately gave him a report while Kiyoomi was taken over to the healers, who looked to be more exhausted than he was.

After getting his wound cleaned and healed, Kiyoomi looked for Atsumu. He wasn’t nearby, but he did run into a familiar face from Shiratorizawa.

Tendou’s tilted head and open mouth let Kiyoomi know all he needed to know about his presence there.

Tendou sauntered up to him with a sly grin and bumped his shoulder into Kiyoomi’s. Ah, yes. The casual contact, that’s why he wanted to hide the second he saw Tendou.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi! What are you doing in Inarizaki territory?”

Tendou’s mouth curled into a smiling smirk (:3), and Kiyoomi suddenly missed Atsumu’s presence. At least he knew how to deal with Atsumu by now; Tendou, on the other hand, he would rather have Wakatoshi there as a buffer.

Nonetheless, Kiyoomi could hold a conversation when need be. “Tendou-san, it is good to see you in good health. I’m...conducting business in Inarizaki.”

Tendou tilted his head to the side as a sly smile crossed his face. “That’s not what I heard~ Rumor is, you’re looking for your mate-to-be. So, Sakusa-kun, which is the lie?”

Kiyoomi took a careful breath. He couldn’t let Tendou of all people know that he had been captured instead of leaving his country voluntarily. Should he switch to the lie he told his father, then? It seems as if word has traveled around fast…

Sighing, Kiyoomi came to his conclusion. “Alright, but you can’t tell anyone.” He directed a stern look at Tendou. “I’m searching for my mate.”

Tendou grinned. “I knew you had to be looking for them! Everyone has heard the rumor about you and Komori-kun running away from home. Speaking of,” Tendou swung his head around as if looking for someone. “Where is Komori-kun? I miss that little firecracker.”

Before Kiyoomi could reply, Atsumu sauntered up to them with Wakatoshi on his heels. The two alphas looked between the two omegas, but Tendou was the one who broke the silence.

“Wakatoshi-kun!” The omega greeted his alpha with an enthusiastic kiss, which Kiyoomi looked away from to give them their privacy.

He didn’t even realize his eyes had turned to look upon Atsumu until Atsumu’s gaze found his, a small smile pulled at Atsumu’s lips.

“Mates in love, right, Omi-kun? Disgustin’.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, yet he couldn’t help but think back on the brushing of their lips the night of the Kita’s crowning ceremony. It had been barely a hint of contact, but Kiyoomi found that he couldn’t stop thinking about it now.

Holding back a sigh this time, he replied. “You only think it’s disgusting because you don’t have a mate of your own. If anything, you’re jealous.”

Atsumu brought up his hand to cover the area over his heart. “You wound me with your words, Omi-kun. Truly an efficient assassin.”

Kiyoomi was saved from responding when Wakatoshi interrupted them. “Kiyoomi-san, it is good to see you in good health.”

Tendou laughed at the way the greeting was word-for-word the same with the one Kiyoomi gave him. Kiyoomi ignored Tendou in favor of focusing on Wakatoshi.

“Wakatoshi-san, I’m glad to see you’re well. Not that I’m privy to such information, but what are you doing here?’

Wakatoshi looked back at Atsumu, but Atsumu waved him on, apparently giving him permission to divulge that information. “Inarizaki requested our aid when they came under attack from Inubushi’s kingdom. I don’t like the rumors I am hearing about Inubushi and Mujinazaka teaming up to attack Inarizaki.”

Kiyoomi nodded but stopped short when Wakatoshi continued.

“What are you doing here, Kiyoomi-san?”

Kiyoomi glanced back at Tendou, but he was occupied with Atsumu now. Making a split second decision, he told Wakatoshi, “I am in the works of forming a peace treaty with Inarizaki...I am also looking for my compatible mate.” Kiyoomi decided to tack that last part on just in case Wakatoshi compared his answer with Tendou later.

However, Wakatoshi seemed more focused on the treaty part. “That is good to hear. Shinsuke-san is a capable leader with a good head on his shoulders. I think both of your kingdoms would benefit from an alliance with each other.”

That made Kiyoomi feel a sense of relief. While Kiyoomi was grateful of Kita’s hospitality, he was still wary of the other royal as kidnapping someone and then asking to form a peace treaty was not exactly...sane.

He would make sure to ask more about Kita from Wakatoshi later.

“I assume you are here to aid Inarizaki from Mujinazaka and Inubushi?”

Wakatoshi frowned at that. “Our help was requested when it was discovered Inubushi was invading with a battalion. Atsumu informed us that Inubushi may be working together with Mujinazaka to attack Inarizaki.”

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened at the news. “Shouldn’t we be doing something? Sending aid to Kita at the very least?”

That’s when Atsumu cut in. “I’m going back to Kita-sama to warn him of the impending danger.”

Kiyoomi looked over at Atsumu. He saw the determined set to his jaw, and the way his brow was drawn in worry.

He didn’t know what possessed him to say, “I’m coming with you.”

Atsumu jerked his head up in surprise. “Ya can’t! Kita-sama sent ya here to protect ya!”

Kiyoomi huffed a laugh. “While that was kind of him, I have my own interests invested in the well-being of Inarizaki and its ruler. I’m going with you, whether you like it or not.”

When Atsumu seemed like he was going to argue again, Kiyoomi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. It seemed to work because Atsumu shut his mouth and forced a pout to his lips.

“Fine. Ya better not get injured though, Omi-kun, or Kita’ll have my head.”

Wakatoshi cut in with, “I must insist that you wait for us to mobilize our troops so that we can aid Inarizaki.”

Tendou draped himself across Wakatoshi’s shoulders and interrupted by saying, “Wakatoshi-kun, if they want to go on ahead to warn Kita-sama of the impending ambush, let them. Then they can inform Kita-sama that we’re following behind.”

Wakatoshi considered this before nodding in agreement. “Very well. We will be following behind you. Please inform me before you depart.”

Atsumu nodded and thanked them before walking off; Kiyoomi followed behind him.

“We’ll leave in the morning on horse-” Atsumu trailed off as his eyes landed on someone from Inarizaki. Kiyoomi watched as he abruptly turned to walk toward an Inarizaki knight.

“Kosaku!” Atsumu called out to the alpha currently talking with Goshiki from Shiratorizawa. 

Kosaku turned his head to face Atsumu with a raised eyebrow. “Atsumu-san? What are you doing here?”

“Never mind that, Kosaku! I need you to transport us to Kita-sama right now!”

Kosaku balked at that. “What’s going on?”

After a very brief rendition of events, Kosaku sighed. “Unfortunately, I’m at my limit with my magic for today. I was the one who transported Shiratorizawa here to help defend the outpost against Inubushi. I’ll have to have another night’s rest before I’m capable of traveling anywhere near that far.”

Atsumu sighed, but he nodded. “Alright. Fine. In the morning, though, we will meet to go to Kita-sama right away.”

Kosaku nodded and snapped a salute before Atsumu and Kiyoomi walked away.

Kiyoomi’s question was out of his mouth before they were out of earshot. “Who was that? What did you mean by transport?”

Atsumu looked over at Kiyoomi. “That was Kosaku Yuuto. Do ya remember the day we...uh...captured ya?”

Kiyoomi’s expression was unimpressed, but he nodded. “I do.”

“Right. Well, if ya ever wondered how we managed to just appear in your castle before disappearing after capturing ya, he’s the reason for it. That’s his magical ability. He can appear anywhere he’s been before. Can transport up to 7 people with him but transporting 7 people takes a lot out of him. He’s only able to do that 3 times before he collapses in exhaustion. Which means Shiratorizawa has probably been helping us for a few days at least since he’ll be ready to transport again tomorrow.”

Kiyoomi takes in that information and files it for later. Inarizaki really is a powerful ally to have, and he is thankful for the peace treaty they have forged together. He hopes it will be upheld when he returns home.

After Atsumu showed him his quarters for the night, Kiyoomi went to find Wakatoshi.

Wakatoshi was eating, observing maps, and making markings on them to plan for the impending battle. He greeted Kiyoomi and waved him inside to sit beside him.

Kiyoomi gave him a nod and took a seat, waiting for Wakatoshi to speak.

“You are looking for your mate? You mentioned that earlier. Why do you think your mate is in Inarizaki?” Wakatoshi asked as he examined his markings.

Kiyoomi gave a quiet hum. He holds a great trust in Wakatoshi, ever since they were children, so he tells him the truth.

“When I was young, 15 or 16, Motoya and I were riding on horseback to each borderland town. We were conducting an examination of the area because we had reports that Inarizaki knights were seen in some of our borderland towns. I caught the scent on the wind and followed it without even realizing I had deviated from the path Motoya took. I wound up at the edge of the market in the town of Koyama. An alpha scent marked one of the blankets, probably so they could come back and buy it later.” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, because he could see Atsumu doing just that. “I bought it on impulse and realized later it was because I was compatible with whoever that alpha was.”

“And you knew they were from Inarizaki?”

Kiyoomi nodded. “We spent a lot of time in the surrounding towns and in Koyama itself. I never picked up the same scent, but the townsfolk informed us Inarizaki knights did pass through days earlier. They left peacefully, but it was still…” Kiyoomi trailed off as he frowned. “I guess it was a gamble to just assume my compatible mate was from Inarizaki and not some random passerby.”

Wakatoshi was looking at him fully now, his eyes saying a million things without once uttering a word. Finally, a thought slipped through. “You have found your compatible mate already.”

Kiyoomi tried not to react outwardly, but curiosity would always be his downfall. “What makes you say that?”

Wakatoshi hummed, but he let his eyes slide away from Kiyoomi’s form. “Tendou didn’t tell me right away when he discovered I was his mate.”

Kiyoomi’s eyebrows rose in surprise. The red-headed omega always seemed so confident; Kiyoomi couldn’t imagine him not telling Wakatoshi right away.

Wakatoshi noticed his surprise, and he gave a nod. “He had many worries about us being compatible mates. For one, he was not of a noble status at the time.”

Kiyoomi couldn’t help but eye the mark on Ushijima’s inner left wrist. The bonding bite marked Wakatoshi as claimed, and it was more permanent than a simple marriage contract. His attention was drawn back to the alpha when he spoke again.

“For two, I was just announced to be among the finalists considered to be the next king. He was unsure how his admission would affect my chances.”

This time Kiyoomi’s eyes slid to the brooch on Wakatoshi’s cape, marking him as king. Again, a worry that was passing in its seriousness.

“Eventually, it was I that discovered he was my mate. An ill-timed rut that I was cursing about turned into the sweetest discovery of my life.” A gentle smile curled Wakatoshi’s lips, and Kiyoomi couldn’t help mirror his expression with his own smile.

Then, Wakatoshi was looking into his eyes again.

“I encourage you to be honest with your compatible mate, even if he is a knight of Inarizaki.”

Kiyoomi huffed a laugh. “I guess I made it too obvious?”

“No, not at all.” Wakatoshi spoke as he shook his head. “I only observed how you gravitate toward him without even realizing you are doing it. Tendou displayed a similar behavior before we got together.” He paused then, only to continue with, “Actually, I think Tendou still tends to gravitate toward me. That is fine. I gravitate toward him too. It is...comfortable and reassuring to have him by my side.”

Kiyoomi took this in carefully. He had been incredibly comfortable in Atsumu’s presence. Increasingly so ever since Atsumu was assigned as his personal guard by Kita. The months they shared together led to their trust in each other on the battlefield during their fight with Inubushi.

Maybe…

Kiyoomi carefully considered telling Atsumu about their compatibility, but then Wakatoshi broke his train of thought with one last bit of advice.

“You don’t have to tell him right away. After all, you did forge a peace treaty with Shinsuke-san, yes? I’m sure there will be many opportunities to broach the subject in the future.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right… Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun. Speaking of peace treaties, may I ask about Shiratorizawa’s treaty with Inarizaki?”

Wakatoshi nodded, and the two of them spent the next few hours discussing the ins and outs of each of their respective treaties, even comparing them to the treaty between Shiratorizawa and Itachiyama. When the candles burned low, Kiyoomi thanked Wakatoshi for his time and his insights before he bid him goodnight.

Kiyoomi was left with much to think about.

~*~*~*~

In the morning, Atsumu awoke Kiyoomi bright and early. The crown prince of Itachiyama seemed to be a morning person, because no matter how early Atsumu woke him up, he never complained about the time of day. For some reason, Atsumu liked to push his limits with Kiyoomi, but the time for teasing was not meant for now.

They met with Kosaku immediately, and the next thing Atsumu knew, they were appearing in the court of Inarizaki. Kosaku was breathing heavily, and Atsumu caught him before he collapsed. He adjusted his carry so Kosaku was secure on his back before looking over at Kiyoomi.

“C’mon, Omi-kun. We have to get to Kita-sama. We’re already late as is.”

The two of them took Kosaku to the physician’s court before Atsumu found Kurosu and asked about Kita’s whereabouts. When he informed him Kita left for Yabu three days ago, Atsumu was running back to Kiyoomi so they could leave. It was a two-day journey on horseback, and Atsumu was pushing his mare faster than he’s ever pushed her before.

Kiyoomi was quiet for most of the morning, but he started asking Atsumu questions when they stopped to let his horse rest and get some food and water.

“So Kosaku’s magic has a limit on distance?”

Atsumu looked up from where he was tending to the fish he was cooking and nodded. “Ya, but it also limits him to places he’s been before. I don’t think he’s ever been ta Yabu before. I honestly thought Kita-sama would wait another day or two before takin’ off ta let me and ‘Samu get ta him faster, but Mujinazaka must’a been persistent bastards.”

Kiyoomi hummed and took a drink of water.

Atsumu’s eyes latched onto his throat, mesmerized by the rhythmic movement before he pulled his gaze away. Ever since he was assigned to be Kiyoomi’s guard, Atsumu has found himself drawn to Kiyoomi more and more each day. The thoughts he’s had about the Itachiyama crown prince have been improper since the beginning, after that fateful night in the hall when Kiyoomi’s heat started early. Ever since then, Atsumu’s instincts have been running haywire on him 100 times over.

There was the initial attraction because Kiyoomi is incredibly beautiful, but there was also an underlying need to protect and provide for the omega. Atsumu had never had those urges before. Sure, he understood his duty to protect Inarizaki citizens, but it was something  _ more  _ with Kiyoomi. He  _ needed _ to be there for him and make sure he was okay in the end. He was driven to it by his instincts. It left him doing things like kneeling in front of Kiyoomi and bowing his head to swear his loyalty and promise Kiyoomi that everything would work out in the end.

Kiyoomi’s voice snapped Atsumu out of his tumultuous thoughts. “Miya.”

“Aww, Omi-kun, I thought ya had moved passed calling me by my last name by now.”

Kiyoomi gave him an unimpressed look, and Atsumu wondered if he had been caught looking at Kiyoomi’s neck. His expressions were hard to read, even after all this time they spent together. Atsumu thought that Kiyoomi had warmed up to him in recent weeks, but the crown prince was level headed and cool. Hard to read. Enticing to watch.

It made Atsumu want to learn everything about him.

“If you want to get to Kita-san soon, I suggest you stop burning our lunch so we can eat and go.”

Atsumu jerked his head down and looked at the charring fish. With a yell, he yanked the sticks out of the fire pit and managed to salvage part of their lunch. He pointedly ignored Kiyoomi’s snickering.

After eating and putting out the fire, they were back on the horse and traveling to Yabu.

Atsumu tried to prevent his thoughts from wandering, but with Kiyoomi’s arms wrapped around him and his scent in Atsumu’s nose, it was damned hard to stay focused.

“How’s your wound?”

Kiyoomi sniffled and wiggled around a little. “Doesn’t hurt anymore. Pulls a little, like it’s newly healed, which it is.”

“Good.”

“Are you expecting another fight?”

Atsumu honestly didn’t know. They still had just a little over a day’s travel from Yabu, and he had no idea what they would find when they got there. “We should be ready for anything, I think.”

Kiyoomi hummed and readjusted his grip on Atsumu. It made Atsumu’s belly light with a fluttering feeling. He began to wonder if Kiyoomi could feel his heart racing, and if he could, if he would chalk it up to their journey or to his own proximity.

Why was he thinking of such things now?

Atsumu tightened his grip on the reins and sped his mare up to a gallop. They needed to hurry to make it in time.

~*~*~*~

On the same day that Atsumu and Kiyoomi set out for Yabu on horseback, Osamu, Motoya, and Rintaro started their own journey to the Kitsune Outpost.

Rintaro was fucking tired.

He wasn’t used to this much traveling, and he was exhausted from crying his eyes out the past two days. He missed his sister, and he was jealous as fuck.

He didn’t even have a right to be jealous. He told Motoya to take care of Osamu no matter what, and Motoya did as he requested. He just...He...He wanted that connection with Osamu, but Osamu was still acting like Rintaro was made of glass or something.

He was fucking tired of it.

Even now, Osamu was acting like the slightest breeze would knock Rintaro over, and he wanted him to stop.

Motoya seemed to have sensed his irritation because he distracted Osamu with talks about Inarizaki, but then Rintaro just started feeling jealous over not having either of their attention.

Why was he being so goddamned needy? He didn’t know, and it was irritating in his exhausted, fed-up state.

These feelings all became crystal clear that evening when he woke from his sleep heat flushed and skin sensitive.

His heat was starting soon.

Rintaro groaned and covered his eyes with his palm. He  _ hated _ this. He was tempted to find his own place to hole up in and ride it out, but the fear of being in an unknown area trumped his desire to run away. His instincts took over as he crawled over to his compatible mates and curled up between them.

His presence must have awakened Motoya because he blinked hazy eyes open and gave Rintaro a smile before frowning. “Sunarin? You...your scent…”

“Going into heat, ‘Toya.” Rintaro slurred, cuddling up closer to his mates and feeling  _ safe and content _ .

“Fuck.”

Motoya scrambled to shake Osamu awake, and Rintaro blinked slowly while he watched him. Motoya was smart, waking up their alpha. Osamu would help. He’d know what to do.

Rintaro snuggled up closer to Osamu, the skin against skin contact calming and reassuring to his senses.

He felt Osamu’s hand cover the back of his neck, and his body relaxed even more. The stress, exhaustion, and sadness he’s been feeling these past few days were seeping out of him. He remembered that he wasn’t alone in the world. Not anymore. Not with his mates with him.

He was loved, but he didn’t understand why Motoya was taking his pack and leaving them. A frown crossed Rintaro’s features as he sat up to pull Motoya back to them, but Osamu’s hand stopped him.

“Rin…”

Rintaro watched Motoya stand up straight and shoulder his pack. He glanced back at them in their borrowed bed. The house they found to stay in overnight had been abandoned; they assumed it had been the result of the Inubushi attack, so they borrowed the kitchen and bed for the night. Well, the next few nights, now.

When Rintaro reached out for Motoya, Motoya walked back over to them and grasped Rintaro’s hand between his own. “I’ll be right back, Sunarin. Osamu is going to take care of you, okay?”

Rintaro wrinkled his nose and huffed a complaint. “Where are you going?”

Motoya looked up at Osamu, and Rintaro had to express his irritation. “I’m not a child. You can explain to me what’s going on. Just because my heat is starting doesn’t mean I won’t understand. I’m not some  _ invalid. _ ”

Osamu spoke this time, his hand running down Rintaro’s spine in a soothing gesture. “Motoya is traveling to the outpost to ensure that Atsumu and Kiyoomi made it there. In case they haven’t, he needs to inform them of Inubushi’s involvement with Mujinazaka and what’s going on in Yabu.”

Irritation rose as Rintaro listened to Osamu’s explanation. “They won’t believe him. Motoya is an enemy prince in a nation that doesn’t know there is a peace treaty in the works. If anyone should go, it should be you, Osamu.” He crossed his arms and turned away from the both of them, feeling frustrated and alone amongst his compatible mates.

Silence rang between the three of them louder than any noise would have produced.

“He’s right.” Motoya sighed. A thud signaled him dropping his pack before he came into Rintaro’s view. “You’re too damn smart, Sunarin. We should listen to you more.”

“Of course you should. You just never ask.”

“That’s our fault.” This time, it’s Osamu’s voice from behind him. His hand is still stroking over his back, releasing calming sensations and making Rintaro relax.

“Damn right it is.” He looks up at Motoya fully this time. “I’ve had to attend to my heats by myself before. If you both need to leave, then go. I know you’re worried about Sakusa-sama and Osamu is worried about Atsumu.”

A frown marred Motoya’s features, a furrow forming between his brow while his lips turn down. “We’re not both leaving, Sunarin.” Motoya glances up, looking at Osamu before looking back at him. “We thought it would be best if Osamu stayed with you in case there were any straggling alphas nearby. I wouldn’t be able to protect you as well as he could.”

Rintaro couldn’t help but let out a noise of incredulity. “And what would happen if I didn’t want Osamu during my heat? Instincts don’t exactly line up with desires.”

Osamu’s hand stopped stroking his back, and he slowly pulled it away.

Rintaro didn’t like absence of warmth, and the vindication that swam through him felt hollow.

“We didn’t think that part through…”

A sigh spilled from Rintaro’s lips now. “You both are idiots, that’s what this is showing me. Osamu, go. You’re injured, and the physicians can heal you when you get to the outpost. After you deliver the message, feel free to go with them as backup or...whatever.” As a cresting sensation of heat washed over him again, he spoke quickly before he became incoherent. “Motoya, do as you want. I doubt there’s alphas out roaming around in the middle of the woods. There’s a field of flowers a stone’s throw away which will mask my heat scent well enough. I don’t need protection.” The words were said with an air of finality, but Rintaro couldn’t help but listen to the whisper of ‘ _ liar _ ’ that echoed through his head after he was done speaking.

It was quiet as Rintaro shivered through another onset of heat. It was starting, and he would rather the other two be gone if they were so determined to leave him. His omega could deal with the feeling of  _ abandonment  _ and  _ alone _ later.

So, Rintaro was surprised when he felt arms surround him. A low growl in his ear alerted him to Osamu behind him, and an answered hum told of Motoya in front of him.

The creeping cold he had been feeling since Motoya tried to leave was starting to drift away.

“You’re too good to us, Rin. Our omega.”

A slow whine started in Rintaro’s own throat; he was overwhelmed as tears began slipping down his cheeks, soaking the linen beneath him. A raspy whisper of, “Go. Get yourself healed,” sounded from his own throat - his voice barely recognizable in his own ears.

A wet press of lips over his scent gland caused a shudder to go through him before Osamu drew away. Motoya cuddled closer and called a departing, “Be safe. Be swift,” and they found themselves alone, their alpha gone.

Those thoughts didn’t dwell for long though, as he clung closer to Motoya. “You don’t hate me? Hate that we’re compatible?” It was barely a whisper, and Motoya was pressing even further into him, making him feel overwhelmed and safe all at the same time.

“Of course not. You’re my mate, whether you have that bond mark yet or not.”

‘Yet’ rang out loud and clear, and as his heat began in earnest, he pulled Motoya to him and kissed him breathless.

~*~*~*~

Shinsuke breathed out a sigh of relief. The impending dread that had been building for the past week seemed to fade away. Mujinazaka’s new leader was not as confrontational as he was led to believe, and it made negotiations between the two rulers go smoothly. This was only their first day meeting without the interference of Sakusa Hokori, and Shinsuke was already forming a promising bond between the two of them. He held out for the hope that peace between their two nations would be established soon with a peace treaty forged between two cognizant parties.

When Sakusa Hokori announced that the peace treaty between Mujinazaka and Inarizaki was complete and ready to be signed, Shinsuke took it upon himself to explain the details of Hokori’s presence in Mujinazaka. Sakusa Hokori was only supposed to be a spy for Inarizaki on Mujinazaka’s plans. When Hokori tried to protest this, he was dragged out of the tent.

Shinsuke continued to explain that he wanted to keep an eye on Mujinzaka’s movements to ensure that he was prepared for any attack that may occur. Shinsuke then showed Kiryuu the letter that Hokori had previously sent him and explained that he was caught off guard because he allowed no such negotiations to be held between Hokori and Mujinazaka. In reality, Hokori wasn’t even a part of his royal council.

Kiryuu had hummed and nodded. “I was suspicious of him when he was unable to produce a royal seal, but my predecessor had no such qualms. That is when-” The rest of Kiryuu’s reply was cut off by Hokori’s re-entrance into the tent.

It was as Hokori interacted with Kiryuu that Shinsuke noticed something strange. The ease that Hokori’s presence tended to bring didn’t seem to affect Kiryuu. Kiryuu was tense, as if he was ready for anything. When nothing occurred and Hokori was dragged out of the tent again, Shinsuke raised an eyebrow and inquired about it.

That’s when Shinsuke had learned exactly how dangerous Sakusa Hokori was.

Kiryuu explained that after he became suspicious of Hokori, he kept a close eye on him and found out something incredibly troubling. Sakusa Hokori was able to manipulate alphas and omegas at will. It was his magical ability, but one that did not work on betas. Kiryuu had noticed that Mujinazaka’s old ruler had been acting strange in the months leading up to his untimely end, but it was Kiryuu that had connected the dots.

It was that very reason that Kiryuu stepped up as the new ruler. He was level-headed, slow to anger, and quite conscientious of his responsibility to his people. He was a man that Shinsuke wanted to achieve peace with; one he hoped to negotiate a real peace treaty with in the future.

He could only hope that Kiryuu would want the same thing.

~*~*~*~

Atsumu and Kiyoomi arrived in Yabu as the afternoon sun beat down overhead. Atsumu was quick to find Akagi and ask about Kita’s whereabouts. When Akagi pointed him to the large tent in the distance, Atsumu was moving before he could listen to anything Akagi was saying.

As he reached the big tent, he threw open the flaps and announced, “Kita-sama! We’re in danger! Inubushi is planning to ambush us while Mujinazaka distracts us!” He trailed off as he saw the site before him. Kita was sitting across from a beta dressed in Mujinazaka’s colors, and the two seemed to be negotiating something if the papers between them meant anything.

Taking a few seconds to take in the scene, he was unable to dodge a light smack to the back of his head. “Omiii!” Atsumu whined before he was back on guard again. What exactly was going on?

“Just what the heck is goin’ on!?”

Kita sighed from his seated position and turned to the beta. “Apologies, Kiryuu-san. This is one of my personal guards who just arrived. He doesn’t know about the current state of things. Please excuse me while I catch him up.”

With that, Kita stood and shoved Atsumu out of the tent, Kiyoomi following behind quietly.

“What’s goin’ on?”

Kita let out a sigh, probably wishing that he didn’t have to deal with this right now. “Atsumu, while your concern is commending, it is unwarranted.”

“Whaddaya mean, Kita-sama?”

Kita then looked at Kiyoomi.

“What do you know of your brother?”

Kiyoomi’s eyebrows raised, but he asked why Kita wanted to know before revealing anything.

“Your brother is alive and well, and he just left for Itachiyama in the middle of the night. Truly, it is best if you tell me everything so we can sort it out together.”

Kiyoomi frowned, but he nodded. “Is this...does this have to do with the ransom note?”

Kita looked hard at Kiyoomi and slowly nodded.

Atsumu watched Kiyoomi’s expression furrow as his scent spiked. “I haven’t heard many good things about my brother. I know my father banished him when he was a teenager, and my sister hated him. I didn’t learn why until many years later…” Kiyoomi trailed off before shaking his head and speaking again. “He’s dangerous because his magic allows him to manipulate anyone who’s not a family member.”

Kita’s eyebrows rose in surprise at that. “Actually, he’s not able to manipulate betas, either. I’ve just come to learn that recently.”

Kiyoomi gave Kita a look Atsumu couldn’t decipher before nodding his head. “The other thing...my father wanted me to ascend to the throne before I found my compatible mate, but the royal council urged for me to take an alpha if I couldn’t find my compatible mate. My father never explicitly stated it, but he was worried about my brother. My mother...she told me many things about my brother, and the most troubling is that Hokori believes the throne is his and his alone.”

Kita sighed. “It’s best you get back to Itachiyama then, Kiyoomi-san. Your father is in grave danger, and he will need your help to fight off whatever is going to happen.”

Kiyoomi hummed and nodded. “What else? Before I leave, I need to know everything.”

While Kiyoomi and Kita discussed the details of Hokori’s involvement in Mujinazaka, Inarizaki, and even Inubushi, Atsumu left to find a fresh horse and food and water for the next few days. He prepared a satchel with two bedrolls and blankets and saddled up before finding Kiyoomi and Kita again.

They were wrapping up their discussions, and Kita looked up at Atsumu as he approached with the mare. “You are going with Kiyoomi-san?”

“O' course I am! I know the fastest route through our country. Wouldn’t want Omi-kun gettin’ lost in the woods.”

Kiyoomi’s look of irritation was almost worth the swift jab he delivered to Atsumu’s thigh. “Idiot. You’re not coming with me.”

“I am. I have my own interests invested in the well-being of Itachiyama and its future ruler. I’m going with you, whether you like it or not.”

Atsumu couldn’t tell what Kiyoomi thought of his words being thrown back at him until he gave him a fond eye roll and a huff. “Fine. You better not get injured though, Miya, or Kita-san will have my head.”

A chuckle escaped Atsumu then, remembering the words he said to Kiyoomi days before.

Kita broke up their moment with the clearing of his throat. “All right. I wish you two luck. I’ll be sure to send scouts down to meet Shiratorizawa and cut off any further advances from Inubushi. I’ll make sure Komori-san also hears of your brother’s plans so he can meet you in Itachiyama.”

Kiyoomi nodded and bowed his head slightly to Kita. “Thank you. You’ve been very helpful, and I hope we are able to settle things permanently soon.”

Kita bowed his head slightly back to Kiyoomi. “I apologize again for our involvement in your kidnapping.”

Kiyoomi stopped Kita’s apology with a raised hand. “You were likely under the influence of my brother’s magic. Now that we know who it is effective on, and who it is not, I can better prepare to capture and detain him…” Kiyoomi trailed off before clasping a hand on Kita’s shoulder. “Do not fret, Shinsuke-san. I believe you did the best you could. I’ll remember to uphold our peace treaty after I ascend.”

Kita gave a smile to Kiyoomi. “Take care, Kiyoomi-san. I look forward to our treaty signing.”

With those departing words, Kiyoomi walked back over to Atsumu. Atsumu turned to Kita, but he was waved off.

“I expect you to protect Kiyoomi-san. You are his personal guard after all.”

Atsumu bowed into a kneel before Kita and said, “I’ll see it through, Kita-sama.” He rose, then, and gave Kita a nod. “I’ll be back after Itachiyama is secured.”

Atsumu turned back to Kiyoomi and the mare. Kiyoomi was seated upon her, ready to go. Atsumu swung himself up, making sure not to hit Kiyoomi with his foot, before settling in comfortably.

“Ready, Omi-kun?”

“Ready for you to stop calling me that.”

With a chuckle and a flick of the reins, they were off toward Itachiyama. It would be about a 4 day journey. Hopefully, they would be able to catch up to Kiyoomi’s brother, if not overtake him and beat him to Itachiyama.

As they settled into a gallop, Atsumu had to ask. “How come Kita-sama was upgraded to his first name, but I was not?”

Kiyoomi snorted into Atsumu’s shoulder. “It is because I like him. I tolerate you.”

“Omi-kun, yer so mean ta me!”

“Hmm…” Kiyoomi trailed off, his nose buried in Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu could have sworn Kiyoomi was scenting him, but it must have been his imagination, because Kiyoomi’s hands were firmly secured around Atsumu’s waist and Kiyoomi’s neck was decidedly not touching Atsumu’s. Just his nose...and a brush of his lips...and his hair...Atsumu repressed a shiver of pleasure that shuddered down his spine.

“Shinsuke-san and I had a long talk while you were getting this mare and the supplies for the journey. We’ve come to an understanding and an agreement. I think...I think we are even friends.”

The warmth in Kiyoomi’s voice made Atsumu’s stomach flip flop in a pleasant way, and Atsumu wondered if he would ever get Kiyoomi to sound like that talking to him. Then again, maybe he has already and Atsumu just hasn’t noticed. Atsumu’s mind flashed back to the night of their dance and the barest brush of lips against lips. He remembered Kiyoomi’s sacrifice in taking the spear for Atsumu with zero hesitance. He remembered Kiyoomi curling up against him, in the cave and when they took a short nap for the night on their way to Yabu.

Many things were starting to come together, and Atsumu was surprised he hadn’t realized it sooner. The fluttering feeling he got around Kiyoomi, the urge to protect, the need to make sure that Kiyoomi was okay… It was as if his alpha had been screaming at him all this time that Kiyoomi was  _ his  _ omega.

Except they weren’t compatible...were they? Kiyoomi never said, and Atsumu is sure that Kiyoomi has smelled his natural scent before.

But…

Atsumu remembered the scent of Kiyoomi’s heat scent all those months ago. He had a positively delicious scent, one so intoxicating that Atsumu found it hard to leave his side. When he did, he couldn’t get further than the door before his alpha had demanded that he protect Kiyoomi. Guard his door and ensure his safety. The cloudy memories of that night had been cut only by Rin pulling him out of his haze long enough for him to realize he was going into rut, and he needed to sort his shit out before he went into rut outside of his rut room.

He wished he remembered that time better. If he had only caught Kiyoomi’s heat scent while he was in rut, he would know for sure if they were, in fact, compatible mates.

“Miya, are you really that upset about me using your last name?”

Atsumu hadn’t realized the silence stretched on until even Kiyoomi noticed it.

“No, it’s not that. Just...a long journey ahead of us, and I want to make sure we can use as many shortcuts as possible.”

Kiyoomi hummed, settling his chin on Atsumu’s shoulder; his arms squeezed around Atsumu’s waist. Atsumu tried not to focus on the contact for too long, or he was sure he would go insane.

He was so focused on not focusing that he almost missed Kiyoomi’s mumbled, “Thank you.”

“What was that, Omi-kun?”

Kiyoomi cleared his throat and repeated, “I said, ‘Thank you.’ You didn’t have to come with me, yet you are risking your life in order to help me. I’m thankful to have you by my side.”

Atsumu hummed. He was wondering the same thing, but he thought maybe this was what he was meant to do. Where he was meant to be. “Call me Atsumu from now on, and we’ll be even, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi’s chuckle pushed warm breath over Atsumu’s skin, and he repressed another shiver at the sensation. Kiyoomi was going to drive him to insanity, and Atsumu couldn’t say he wouldn’t enjoy the journey if it meant going out like this.

“You’re so persistent, you know that, right? ...Atsumu.” The way Kiyoomi uttered ‘Atsumu’ was hesitant and reserved and absolutely perfect in Atsumu’s opinion.

“Again...please?”

Kiyoomi couldn’t see Atsumu’s expression from his position behind him, and for that, Atsumu was grateful. He isn’t sure he wanted to be that vulnerable with Kiyoomi. Not just yet.

Another hum before, “Atsumu.”

“Again.”

“Atsumu.”

“One more time?”

“Atsumu.”

Finally, it seemed as if Kiyoomi’s utterance of his name was natural and easy. Something Kiyoomi said everyday with all the emotion he was feeling in that particular instance. It made something swell inside of Atsumu, and he pushed for one more.

“Please, another.”

“This is getting ridiculous, Atsumu.”

A grin formed Atsumu’s lips, and the tension that built up relaxed.

“Thank you for indulging me, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi hummed again and tightened his hold around Atsumu slightly before releasing it again in a mock mimic of a hug. It was everything Atsumu needed to be reassured that this was right, even if they weren’t compatible mates, this was right.

~*~*~*~

The 4 day journey turned into a 3 day journey with the amount of shortcuts that both Atsumu and Kiyoomi knew to travel swiftly through their lands. They arrived at Itachiyama Castle only to find it in disarray.

Inubushi knights were parading around the plaza and court, leaving Kiyoomi and Atsumu to sneak in through secret entrances that Kiyoomi knew about. Kiyoomi immediately found Iizuna fighting Inubushi knights in the hallway to the throne room.

“Iizuna! What is going on?” Kiyoomi called to him as he used his magic to thwart off Inubushi knights.

“Kiyoomi-sama!? Where the hell have you been? Where’s Motoya-san!?”

“Never mind that! What is going on?”

Iizuna’s eyes scanned over to where Atsumu was fighting off a few Inubushi knights of his own. “What are you doing with a knight of Inarizaki?”

“Iizuna! Focus, please.” Kiyoomi pleaded, apprehending another Inubushi knight using his magic.

Iizuna finally seemed to focus as he took down a knight. “Inubushi stormed the castle this morning. We had no forewarning about their presence, and...I think Hokori is back.”

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened. “Where is my father?”

“In the throne room.”

Before Iizuna was finished speaking, Kiyoomi was racing to the throne room.

Apprehension built in his throat as he approached the closed throne room’s doors. His mother had told him many stories of his older siblings. His brother was exiled when Kiyoomi was still a baby; his sister was married in a political alliance when Kiyoomi was 5.

Before his mother’s death, she warned Kiyoomi that Hokori was a sore spot in their father’s mind. He never wanted to exile his son, but he had to in order to protect his daughter and his other son.  _ Kiyoomi  _ was protected because of his father.

He only prayed that he made it in time.

As he pushed open the throne room’s doors, his breath caught in his throat. The personal guardsmen of Itachiyama were fighting each other in disarray. Kiyoomi barely gave them a glance before his eyes slid to Hokori, a figure who looked eerily similar to him.

Hokori, with a menacing aura surrounding him, stood over their father with a sword to his throat.

Just as Kiyoomi’s eyes met Hokori’s, the blade sliced through their father’s skin.

The king was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it’s my own fault everyone thought Hokori is Kiyoomi’s dad, but nope! He’s his brother, the elusive one who was banished 👀👀 I wonder what for? Huhuhu thank you for reading!! I’ve already started writing the next chapter, so that will be up in the next two weeks, then it’ll be the epilogue :D thank you for sticking with me for so long!! <3 :D
> 
> (Also, if anyone is curious about the polls, the 2, 2, 1 long poll was splitting Atsumu and Kiyoomi up into one group, and splitting Osamu, Motoya, and Rin into two groups. Since the second 2, 2, 1 option won, Osamu was the one to go to the outpost! If the 1st one had one, it would have been Motoya hehehe if the short ones had won, then they would have made it to the outpost first, but ya’ll like some complicated stories, don’t ya? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update, and I’ll be looking forward to seeing everyone in the 2nd to last chapter! :D)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunny_seize) if you guys want to give me a follow~ Sometimes I post polls related to my stories that help me make decisions, but mostly I just retweet haikyuu, bnha, and jjk content. Feel free to say hi! I promise I'm awkward but nice! :3


End file.
